A visit to Beach city
by Jaroberts251
Summary: The sequel to 'A visit to the Mystery shack', it been a year since Steven been to Gravity falls or heard from any of his friends, but now Bill cipher and Lil Gideon are back and plan to takeoff from where they started, but now they team up with some new allies to help them. Now the gang must reunite to bring this new force down. love triangle MablexStevenxConnie and probably more
1. Chapter 1

**A visit to Beach city**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter one**

 _ **Hey everybody this is your boy, Jaroberts215 here and I'm bring you the sequel to the original story "A visit to the Mystery Shack," which published here as well. I assumed that readers have read that story. Now on with the story.**_

 **(In Steven's dream…)**

Steven and the Crystal gems were on the beach getting ready to start a two-on-two volleyball match.

"Alright pearl and garnet, you guys get ready because me and Steven are going to mop the floors with the two of you." Amethyst trash talked.

"We're ready lets start the start the game." Replied pearl, who was annoyed with Amethyst's trash talking.

Amethyst served the ball as she said, "hope you guys are ready for this."

Pear ran up to the net and did an underhand spike sending the ball flying back to Steven & Amethyst's side.

"Don't worry I got this Amethyst." Steven said.

Steven ran up and hit the ball high over the net, but Garnet jumped in the air and sent it flying back with a furious spike. When that happen the volleyball with great force collided into Steven sending him flying back into the sand.

"On no Steven!" Pearl yelled.

"I think I might have over done that one a little bit." Garnet said.

The three of them ran in the direction where Steven fell, when they arrive they found Steven on his hands and knees with his back to them.

"Steven I'm sorry that I spike the ball that hard." Garnet apologize.

Steven started letting out a demonic laugh that caught the gems' attention.

"Umm…Steven are alright?" A nervous Amethyst asked.

"Just fine gems." He replied, then turned to face them showing yellow-cat like eyes instead of his usual brown eyes. "But you won't be." He added.

" **Evil Steven**!" all three gems yelled taking a step back.

"Missed me?" He asked.

Then a light blue aura surrounded **Evil Steven** as he began floating high in air, leaving the gems paralyzed in fear that keep them from moving.

"Now time to finish what I started." **Evil Steven** said, lifting his right hand as a humongous electro sphere was formed in the middle of his palm. "Goodbye Crystal gems." He added, then throwing the electro sphere at them.

Before the electro sphere could reach them everything faded to white.

 **(In reality…)**

Someone was shacking Steven and he awoke in a grasp and in a pool of his cool sweat. He looked to see pearl concerned for him.

"Steven I heard you yelling…is everything alright." Asked pearl worriedly.

"Oh um… it nothing peal it just I had a bad dream that all." He replied, then realizing something. "Hey pearl, what are you doing here didn't you promise not to watch me while I sleep anymore." He added.

"W-w-well like I said before I-I heard you yelling so I came here quickly, so um what was the dream your dream about." An embarrassed pearl asked trying to change the subject.

Steven sighed as he began to say, "you remember last year when you guys allowed me to go spend a week at my friend, Dipper's Grunkle Stan house."

"Yeah I remember that exactly." Pearl answered.

"Well I had a dream that Bill cipher took possession of me again and tried to eliminate Garnet, Amethyst, and you." He replied as tears started to break down into tears.

Pearl gave Steven a hug she said, "shh don't worry Steven because there is no way we'll ever let that happen to you again and who knows by now Bill cipher probably forgotten about us so there is no need to worry about it," rubbing on his back.

"Are you sure?" Steven asked wiping his tears off his face.

"Positive. Now get some rest." Pearl replied.

Steven let go of and lay down on his bed as began to drifted off back into his slumber.

 _ **(Later the next day…)**_

Steven and Connie were having a jam bubby section, as they played happily to the memories of today's event. It started it off with Ronald investigate some strange animal foot prints that appeared in the sand, only to find out that it was prank by Lars and the cool kids. Then he met up with Connie and went they went to the movies, where they saw sequel, "Dog copter 2". And the cherry on top of his perfect day sundae, was that lion let them two ride him as they travel across the water.

As they played Steven and Connie felt the two of them were in their own little world, until they heard someone calling out to them.

"Yo Steven." A voice yelled getting their attention.

The two kids stopped playing their instruments as they turned to see Amethyst walking towards to them.

"What up Amethyst is it an emergency or something?" Steven asked hoping up from where he was sitting.

Amethyst stop in front of them as she replied, "no it nothing like that but it is important."

"Hey Amethyst." Connie said.

"Sup Connie." She replied.

"Okay, so what the important thing you wanted to tell me Amethyst?" Steven asked eager to know what she had to tell him.

"Cool your jets Steven I'll tell you, but first close your eyes." Amethyst said.

"Sure." He said, closing his eyes.

While his eyes were closed Amethyst placed a party hat on his head then sprinkle confetti over his head.

"Alright Steven, you can open your eyes now." She said.

Steven did as he was told and when he opens his eyes he then realized the confetti that was covering him as he looked over to Amethyst, who had a big smile on her face as she said, "Happy birthday Steven."

"Aww you remember." Steven said smiling.

"Wait Steven I didn't know that today was your birthday." Connie said worried that she didn't know about her best friend's birthday.

"Don't worry Connie, my birthday is actually tomorrow this just something Amethyst does every year to let me know that she remembers it." Steven replied.

Next Steven took off the party hat, scrapped off the confetti, and walked off over to the closet. As soon as he opens the door something fell off the top shelf in the closet and hit in the head.

"Ow my head." Steven said rubbing the spot of his head that got hit as he picks up what hit him. "What is this." He added.

Then he looked over it and found out it was a familiar picture as he said, "oh yeah I remember this."

"What is it Steven?" Connie asked, curious.

"Oh it nothing… it just a picture of me and… some friends." He replied.

Then Amethyst move over by Steven so she could get a look at the picture he was holding. As she looked at the photo she saw Steven with two others figure; on was a boy with brown hair that was covered by a white and blue hat he was also wearing a navy blue vest, a red shirt, and gray shorts. The second figure looked similar to the first one except it was a girl with long brown hair wearing a rainbow sweater and purple skirt.

Amethyst pointed to the girl as she said, "Hey I remember this one, she was the one who gave you that goodbye k-," she couldn't finish that last word because of Steven covering her mouth with his hand.

"Goodbye, what?" Connie asked getting more curious to what Amethyst was going to say.

"A goodbye hug, Connie." Steven lied. "Now if you excuse us for a moment." He added as he pulled Amethyst off to side to where Connie couldn't hear them.

Amethyst removed Steven's hand from her mouth as she asked, "yo Steven, what that all about?"

"Listen Amethyst it been a while since I heard from the pine twins let alone Mable. So I only can assume that they forgot about me and move on with their life and if that the case I don't want anything Mable and I did in the past to affect my future chances with Connie okay." He said with sad look on his face.

"Okay I got it Steven." Amethyst agreed, now feeling bad for Steven.

With that agreed the two walked backed into living room where they left Connie.

"Hey Connie we're back." Steven said as they walked into the living room.

"Good I was getting bored." She replied smiling. "So what did you two talk about?" She added as Steven took a seat next to her.

"Oh it nothing important so don't worry about it Connie." Steven replied.

"So um…Steven are you going to invite your party tomorrow because I would love to meet them." She said moving a little closer to him.

"Well I don't know I'll have to think about it." Steven answered scratching the back of his head nervously.

Then Connie's pocket started to vibrate, she went in and pulled out her phone and realized that she got a message and started reading it. After she was done reading she turned to Steven as she said, "my mom said it time for me to come home."

"Then shall I walk you home milady." Steven said getting up from where he was sitting a playfully bowed his head.

"You're such a sweetheart well of course you may." Connie replied blushing light red.

After that was said the two walk out the front door on their way leaving Amethyst behind as she said, "well I guess I'll just stay here," then walking off into her room.

 _ **(In town…)**_

Steven and Connie were walking on the sidewalk as they started to have a conversation.

"I've had a very good time hanging out with you today, Connie." Steven said.

"T-t-t-thanks Steven, I also had a good time with you too… a-and Steven there is something I wanted to tell you." She replied, while nervously blushing.

"What is it Connie?" Steven asked.

"It just wanted to say I love-." She couldn't finish as a big explosion happen in background interrupted her.

Steven and Connie turned to the beach where a huge crater was located.

"What is that." He asked. "Let go check it out Connie." He added, then running pass Connie and onto the beach.

Connie, who was sad for not being able to tell him how she felt, just follow behind him. Once they arrive at the crater they found a yellow triangular creature (you know who I'm talking about) floating out of it.

"Oh I finally made it." The creature said looking around. "So this is Beach city." He added.

The creature turned to see Steven as he said, "oh look who it is Steven quarts universe."

"Bill cipher, what are you doing here?" Steven asked.

"Hey kid, I'm touch that you remember me after all this time." Bill said, then turned to see Connie. "Oh I see you got yourself a new girlfriend."

"Steven, you know this person?" Connie asked.

"Yes I do his name, Bill Cipher, an interdimensional dream demon, who can be anywhere and watch everybody so he knows about everybody, he can possess anybody he wants, and most of all don't ever make a deal with him because you don't know where it leads to." Steven explained, moving behind him.

"Thanks for telling me all this Steven, but how do know all this." Connie asked getting more curious.

"I know all this because I stay in Gravity falls, Oregon for a week to stay with friends and during that time he took control over me and made me do horrible thing to the people of Gravity falls, but the gems and my friends came and save me then we stop him." Steven said.

"You stop me then, but you won't stop me this time because I got a full proof plan up my sleeve. Until then I'll be watching you." Bill said than teleporting.

"Oh no this serious trouble you know this mean Connie?" Steven asked looking at Connie.

"No I don't." Connie replied nervously.

"Remember you asked me if I was going to invite my friends from, Gravity falls and I said I'll think about it." Steven said as Connie nodded her head in agreement. "Well I just thought about it about it and I decide to invite them after all." He added.

Cliffhanger!

Well this the first chapter of 'A visit to Beach city' I hope you all enjoy. Now rate & review. Jaroberts251 signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A visit to Beach city**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter** **two**

 _ **Hey everybody this is your boy, jaroberts251 and I'm here to begin you the newest chapter of my story, 'A visit to Beach city', and I would like to thank everybody who left me a comment and going to follow some of the evidence. Now let move on with the story.**_

 _ **(Back to where we left off…)**_

Steven and Connie had just came face-to-face with the dream demon known as Bill cipher as they took over what just happen.

"You okay Connie?" Steven asked.

"I'm fine Steven, but I'm worried about how are we going held that dream demon." Connie replied getting worried.

"Don't worry about it Connie we'll deal with him later, but what is important right now is that I get you home before your parents get worry." Steven said, grabbing onto her hand.

Connie calmed down as she replied, "oh yeah lets go."

The two of them took of walking down the street as they continued on their way to Connie's house.

 _ **(A few minutes later…)**_

Both kids arrived at Connie's house as they began to exchange goodbyes.

"Connie I hope to see you tomorrow to celebrate my birthday." Steven said as they made it to Connie's front porch.

"You bet I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world." Connie smiled. "Oh Steven since I was able to tell you what I wanted to tell so I wanted to express and I hope you get what I was trying to tell you." She added as a blush appeared across her face.

"Umm…Connie what are you talking ab-." Steven wasn't able to finish his thought as he saw Connie lean forward and collided her lips with his lips.

As Steven felt Connie lips against his an image of Mable kissing him pop in his causing him to jump back a few inches away from Connie.

"Steven are you okay?" she asked, curious.

"O-o-oh I'm fine that kiss came out of nowhere so you caught me off guard that all." He lied.

"I am sorry if I upset you or something." Connie said with her hair overshadowing her eyes.

"No no no I'm not upset it just that was a real surprise to me that all." Steven said trying to cheer her up.

Connie cheer up as she replied, "alright, but did you get what I was trying to tell you out of all that?"

"Yeah I got it." He said

"Goodnight Steven, happy early birthday." Connie said, quickly kissing Steven on the cheek and running inside her house.

"Hay goodnight." He said.

Steven turned around as he headed on his way back to the temple with his hand now rubbing on his lips as he went into thought.

'Man at else she took me jumping backing away from her better than Mable did… wait Mable I got to call them to tell them about Bill.' He thought then taking them off running the rest of the way to the temple.

Once he got there he arrived he found all three gems in the living room as he open the screen door.

"Hey Steven where have you been we were looking for you." Pearl said then looking closer at him. "And why is your face so red?" She asked, curious.

"It nothing I took Connie home that all Amethyst should've told about that." Steven replied.

Pearl look at amethyst angry as she asked, "amethyst why didn't you told us?"

"You didn't asked me?" She replied.

"Yes I did." Pearl said.

"Oh I guess I wasn't listening then." Amethyst replied as she laid back on the couch.

"Anyway Steven we've got some very terrible that we need to share with you, Steven." Garnet said, walking over to him.

"Is it about the return of Bill cipher?" Steven asked.

The three of them looked surprised at what Steven had just asked.

"How do you know about that?" A curious Pearl asked.

"While I was taking Connie home the two of us had a little run in with Bill." Steven replied, taking a seat on the bottom of the staircase.

"Did he do or say anything to you or Connie?" Garnet asked.

"All he told me was he was going to pick up from where he was going to start and be prepare because he was going to get some help to achieve his plans." Steven answered.

Pearl placed a hand to her chine as she said, "if what you saying is true than we're going to prepare and keep our guard up even more."

"And I know just what to do to help us." Steven said as he stood, ran up to the top of the stairs, where his room is and began looking for something.

"Umm…Steven, what are you looking for?" A curious Amethyst asked.

"I found it." Steven said, holding up a hexagon shaped device.

"A communicator Steven what are you planning on doing with that?" Pearl asked.

"I'm about to make a call to the only people that can help us out with this situation." Steven replied.

"Steven I know what you're trying to do but I think-." Pearl tried to object but felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Garnet. "Garnet!?" She added curious to why she stop her.

"I think it a good idea pearl and beside we don't who or what, Bill cipher will be bring to the battle so it'll be best that we have people who can give us a hand on what we're dealing with." Garnet said.

"Fine." Pearl replied harshly.

Garnet turned to Steven as she said, "go ahead Steven call your friends."

Steven smiled as he tapped on the communicator making it light up as it tried to reach it transaction.

 _ **(In Gravity falls…)**_

Dipper was laying back on his bed as he flipped through Journal 2 as he tried to figure out what creature his Grunkle Ford has discovered would be fun to do his mystery blog video about today when Mable came skipping into room.

"Hey dipper what are you doing today?" she asked getting his attention.

Dipper closed Journal 2 and throw it across the room as he said, "oh hey Mable I'm apparently doing nothing since I can't find anything to report today."

"Look here Dipper." She said, then pulling out a purple journal covered in glitter and heart stickers. "Since you're not doing anything I was wondering if you like to read the latest chapter of my fanfiction, 'the have and have not: Steven and Mable's love story'. She added walk up to his bed.

"Maybe later and beside Mable aren't you just little too old to be writing some fantasy story." Dipper said rolling over facing away from her.

"I don't think it as a fantasy story I think of it as a mixture of the past and future dreams." Mable said.

"It been a while since we've had contract with Steven so I think he had forgotten about us so I'm afraid that probably have to let him go." Dipper said, sadly.

"I can't just let him go." Mable replied.

"Why not?" Dipper asked.

"It because I love him and when if you're in love with someone they'll be all you think about every moment you're not with them and that how I feel about Steven." Mable explained.

Dipper turned to face her as he said, "you sound like me when I had a crush on Wendy, but I never wrote fanfiction about it."

"Of course you didn't, you only keep multiple photo of her like some kind of stocker." Mable replied.

"Fair game." Dipper said, then feeling something vibrating underneath his pillow. "What the heck?" he asked sitting up.

He turned around to see his pillow had a light blue aura coming from under it while it was vibrating. Mable reached under the pillow pulling out a hexagon shaped device that caused her to asked, "Hey Dipper isn't the communicator that Steven gave us?"

"Yeah and its glowing here hand it to Me." Dipper said reaching out for the device.

Mable did as she was told and handed the device over to Dipper. When Dipper got the communicator and tapped it causing the communicator to shot a hologram image of Steven.

"Testing, testing 123 is this thing working?" Steven asked.

"Steven!" The twins yelled.

"Oh I guess it works. Hey Dipper and Mable." Steven said.

"Hey Steven it been a while since last talked so what up man?" Dipper asked.

"Oh nothing actually I'm calling to hi and there is something very important I need to you guys about." Steven said.

"What is Steven?" Mable asked.

"Bill cipher back and he says he going too continued where he started off only he is bring some help with him and we need you'll help to stop him." Steven said.

"We would love to help you but how are we going to convince Grunkle Stan to let us come over there." Dipper said.

"I got a solution to that tomorrow my birthday so tell your Grunkle Stan that you want to come and spend the week with over here to spend time with me." Steven suggested.

"I go see and while I'm gone you can to Mable." Dipper said

Then Dipper handed the communicator over to Mable then ran out of the room.

"H-h-h-hey Steven." Mable said blushing a light shade of red.

"Hello Mable it been a while." He replied.

 _ **(With Dipper…)**_

Dipper ran downstairs to find Stan, who was busy counting money at the cash register as he came up to him.

"Grunkle Stan." Dipper said.

Stan turned his attention away from the money and put it on Dipper as he asked, "What is it Dipper I'm a little busy here?"

"Oh I'm sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if it was okay for me and Mable to go spend the week at a friend's house for the week?" Dipper asked nervous to hear what Stan would say.

"Which friend before I agree to this." Stan replied.

"Steven, Grunkle Stan." Dipper said.

"That Universe kid." He asked then started thinking for a moment. "Sure you two can go, but make sure the two looked over each other because you don't what could happen and I don't want you to getting into any trouble."

"Thanks Grunkle Stan, you won't regret this and now I got to tell them the good news." Dipper said excited then turning around and running back upstairs."

Dipper entered his and Mable's room where he found Mable sitting on her bed while still talking to Steven's hologram. Mable turned to see Dipper come in which caused her to asked, "So what did Grunkle Stan say, Dipper?"

"Don't worry we'll agree to so we'll be able to help." He replied.

Mable hop up in joy as she told Steven, "did you hear that Steven soon we'll be reunited and then we can be able to make up lost time."

Steven sweat dropped as he said, "yeah we sure can."

"But I just thought about, but how are we going to get there?" Dipper asked.

"Don't worry about you can use the warp pad that I used to get there when I came to visit." Steven replied.

"Pearl said that the warp pads can only be operated by a gem and I'm sure neither me nor Mable is a gem." Dipper said.

"In know that. That why I'm sending one of the gems to come and pick you guys up." Steven replied. "Now get prepared and meet us at the warp pad in half an hour, goodbye." He added as his hologram soon disappeared.

Once the hologram disappeared Mable tossed the communicator to the side then Dipper and her started packing up for their trip. After they were done the two of them left the Mystery Shack to meet up to the warp pad.

 _ **(Half an hour later…)**_

The twins had arrive at the warp pad as it began to light up. As the light dim down there stood Amethyst, who was looking around.

"Amethyst." The twins yelled getting their attention.

Amethyst turned to face them as she said, "Oh look who it is the Pines twins just the people I wanted to see so you ready to go."

"Yay we're ready let go." Dipper replied as him and Mable step on to the warp pad.

"Good because we don't want to keep Steven waiting he been dying to see you guys again in a long time." Amethyst said.

"We can feel that because we've been dying to see Steven especially Mable." Dipper giggled causing Mable to pout.

Amethyst laugh as she said, "Man you guys are funny I can't wait to see what going to happen this week."

Next the gem on her chest started to glow causing the warp pad the light up then three of them teleported off.

 _ **(Back at the temple…)**_

Pear and Garnet were in the front room as they watch Steven pacing back and forth in front of their warp pad.

"Steven can you please sit down I'm sure they'll be here any moment." Pearl said.

"I can't Pearl I'm just excited to see some old friends again." Steven replied still pacing back and forth.

"They're here." Garnet said.

When that was said like on que the warp pad light up and there stood Amethyst, Dipper, and Mable on the warp pad.

"Steven!" Mable shouted while tackling him to the ground at first sight which caused everybody in the room to sweat drop. "I missed you Steven. Did you me." She added.

"Yes I missed you too, Mable." He replied.

"Alright you two. Mable we're guess in his home and not polite to just come in and tackle people." Dipper said walking over to them.

"You're no fun Dipper." Mable replied as she got to up to her feet and walked over couch.

Dipper stepped off the warp pad and walk over to Steven and extended his hand to him as he said, "Sorry about that Steven, but Mable was just excited to see you after all this time."

Steven took his hand and got back to up his feet as he said, "it okay I can feel how she feel we haven't spoken in a while so it okay if see want to get a little happy to see me."

"Alright you three." Garnet said

The three kids turned to see garnet standing up over them.

"Yes Garnet." All three of them said.

"It getting very late and it almost Steven's bedtime so I want to hurry up and get settle in and then go to bed we'll talk about everything else later." She said.

"Don't worry we will." Mable and Dipper agreed.

Then all three gems walked away off leaving the three kids alone to grab the twin's bags and headed over to the couch.

"I'm sorry that you two have to sleep on the couch but I'm afraid we don't have any more room for you guys to stay in I'm sorry." Steven said.

"It okay Steven, we're just glade we could be able to stay with you for the week, right Dipper." Mable said.

Dipper nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright good night you guys." Steven said ran up to his bed.

"Goodnight Steven." They replied.

With that the three of them went to sleep for the night unknown to their realization they were being watch by none other than Bill cipher and Lil Gideon.

"They think that they can stop me because the team up with the pines again well they're mistaken right Gideon?" Bill asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

Bill turned around as he said, "When we crushed them it will all be thanks to you."

A figure came out the shadow to reveal to be yellow diamond.

"Listen dream demon I only agreed to join you is because I can't stand the Crystal gems don't think that I'm one of your lackeys agreed." She said.

"Let shack on it." Bill extended his hand, a blue flame igniting around it.

Yellow Diamond shook his hand.

 _ **End of Chapter two**_

Well here is chapter two of 'A visit to Beach city,' and I'm sorry if anyone was expecting Peridot to appear in this chapter, but I promise she'll be in the next one for sure. If anyone got any idea please leave a comment or P.M. me. R&R. Until next my name, Jaroberts251 signing out. Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**A visit to Beach City**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter three**

 _ **Hey everybody it everybody this is your boy, Jaroberts251, and today my birthday so I'm here to bring you the newest chapter of my story. In this chapter it something you some of you will been waiting for this the part where Peridot make her debut and the love triangle will begin. Now on with the story.**_

 _ **(The Next Day…)**_

Steven woke up in his pajamas, hop out of bed and went downstairs. When he made it downstairs to the main room of the temple and he walked over to the kitchen part of the room, where he fixed himself a bowl of cereal. As he ate his cereal he began hearing noises which caused him to look over to the other side of the room where he found Dipper & Mable unconscious body lying on the couch.

'Oh yeah I forgot I invited them over here last night.' He thought as he continued to eat his cereal.

Then all sudden Dipper rolled off the couch and hit his head.

"Ow my head!" He yelled placing his hands on his head.

Steven placed his bowl his bowl down on the counter and ran over to over Dipper as he asked, "Dipper are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine Steven just not use to sleeping on a couch instead of a bed." He replied getting himself off the floor.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." Steven said.

With that Steven return to the kitchen and began eating his cereal again. Dipper walked over and took a seat at the counter as he asked Steven, "morning Steven after all this time we've got a lot to say to each other so how you've been lately?"

"I been fine since the last time I talked to you, but something big happened after the last time I talked to you." Steven replied.

"What happened I loved to here." Dipper said.

"It nothing really just me and the gems got captured by these other gems from outer space, but we defeated them."

"Amazing so how many other gems were there?"

"It was only two of them, but they came down in this hand-shaped space ship fill with high advance technology that make earth's technology look like a joke."

"That so amazing I wish I could've been there. So what were the two gems like?"

"Well the first one was a Jasper gem and she was a tall orange woman with long white hair and her gem located where her noise was supposed to be that turns into a battering ram on her head and the second was a Peridot gem, she was a green techno gem with a battle suit to make her look taller then she really is and her gem located on the top of her forehead like pearl."

"They sound very interesting so whatever happen to them?"

"Well was trick into the fusing with my friend, Lapis lazuli, and now is trapped at the bottom of the ocean in their Malachite form."

"Wait who is Lapis lazuli?"

"Oh Lapis was a gem, who was trapped in a mirror until I freed her and all she wanted to do is go back home to Home world, but could because her gem was cracked so I fixed it with my healing spit."

After saying that Steven began drifting off thinking about Lapis.

"Steven." Dipper said clapping his fingers snapping Steven out of his thoughts. "Are you alright Steven because you drifted off on me for minute." He added.

"Yeah I-I'm fine…just thinking about something you don't have to worry it Dipper." Steven replied.

"What were you thinking about?" Dipper asked.

Steven looked away from Dipper as he replied, "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Dipper padded Steven on the back as he said, "it okay man I'm sure you'll tell me when you're ready and by the way where is your bathroom I like to take a shower."

"Sure it should be right down the hall." Steven pointed without thinking.

With that Dipper hopped out of his seat and walked off in the direction that Steven pointed. After Dipper left the room Steven finished the rest of his cereal and placed the bowl in the sink then he walked to the main room of the temple where he found Mable sitting up from her sleep.

"Uh, it morning already." She yeaned starting to stretching.

"Good morning Mable." Steven said walking up to her.

"Good morning and happy birthday to you, Steven." Mable replied. "Hey where Dipper?" She asked looking around the room.

"Don't worry he just went to the bathroom…wait a minute the bathroom." Steven said, then realizing something.

"What it just the bathroom…is it?" Mable asked.

"OWW!" a voice yelled.

Steven help Mable off the couch and they rushed off to the bathroom as fast as they could, when they arrived they found Dipper lying flat on his stomach with one hand on his back as a humanoid figure of pale greenish hue, with an oversized head held him down.

The figure looked up to see Steven in the doorway as it said, "oh Steven I'm glad you're here quickly call the gems we have an intruder."

"Wait that n-." Steven said before beginning interrupted by Mable coming up from behind him.

"Steven who is this and why is she holding my brother down?" She asked.

"Hold up there is another one of you I guess I gonna have to apprehend you as well." It said.

"No Peridot." Steven objected moving in front of Mable. "These two aren't intruder they're my friends from Gravity Falls and they'll be here to stay with us for the week." He added.

"Okay Steven if that true then tell their names so I may be able to address them." Peridot replied.

"Alright well the girls standing behind me is Mable pines and the one you got pin down is her twin brother, Dipper pines now can you let him up." Steven said.

"Approved." She replied, getting off of Dipper's back.

When Peridot was off Dipper's back, Dipper got off the ground and moved over to Mable and Steven' s side.

"I'm sorry about Peridot, she can get pretty strange when it comes to meeting new people. Did she hurt you, Dipper?" Steven explained.

"No I'm fine just why is she in the bathroom and not in her room like the other gems?" Dipper asked rubbing his wrist.

"You see remember that Peridot I told you about before?" Steven asked.

Dipper nodded his head in agreement.

"Well this the same Peridot and since she is new here she doesn't have a room and apparently she enjoys staying in the bathroom a lot so to her this is her room." Steven explained.

"Hey where was I when you guys had this conversation?" Mable asked getting upset.

"Asleep." The two boys said in unison.

Dipper got an idea and he turned to Peridot as he said, "hey Peridot can I asked you something."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Since you became a trader of your Home world I was wondering if you won't mind if I asked you a few question about your life before the Crystal gems." Dipper replied.

"What you planning on interrogating me?" She asked.

"No I'm not trying to interrogate you it more like an interview." Dipper sweat dropped.

Peridot thought about it for the moment before saying, "alright I'll cooperate with your, 'interview', but we will have to stay in here because this is where I fell more comfortable, deal."

"Deal." Dipper agreed.

"Alright since you two are getting along I think we'll be getting out of your hair now come on Steven." Steven suggested then walking out of the bathroom.

"Yea we'll be in the living room if you need us, Dipper." Mable agreed following behind Steven.

With that the two walk out of the room leaving Dipper and Peridot alone.

 _ **(In the Living room…)**_

Steven and Mable walked in the room and notice nobody was in the room.

"Hey I wonder where everybody is?" Steven asked look around.

Then Steven walked over to the table where he found a note.

"Hey I wonder what is these?" Steven asked picking the note up and reading it.

Dear Steven,

We got an urgent message that says a rogue gem is located in the desert region and we went to check it out. Sorry we didn't tell you but since today is your birthday we decided to give you the day off so you can hang out with your friends. We promise we'll be back as soon as we can.

Happy Birthday love,

The Gems

After finishing reading the note Steven turned towards Mable, who was waiting to find out what the note says.

"Well Mable I guess it just you and me until the gems come back. So what do you want to do first?" He asked.

"I think I may have an idea of what we can do." She said with a devilish smile appearing across her face.

Steven looked over to her as he notices she was walking over to him causing him to back away from her. The two kept this up until Steven found himself with his back against the walk and Mable with her face just inches away from his face.

"Ah M-M-Mable what are you trying to do?" A nervous Steven asked with a strike of red running across his face.

"Well it just we've been apart from each other so long that I've missed you and this is something I wanted to give you after all this time." She replied.

Then she wrapped her arms around Steven's neck and closed her eyes as she leans in trying to close the gap between the two of them. Just before she could the screen door open. Steven looked over to see that it was Connie carrying a duff bag on her back.

"Hey, Steven my parents allowed me to come over early so are your friends here." Connie said, closing to the door behind her and looking to find Steven & Mable in the position they were in. "Steven who is that?" She added.

Mable let go of Steven as she asked, "yeah Steven who is that?"

"Okay Connie meet Mable and Mable meet Connie." He said.

"Hey." Connie said

"Hi." Mable said.

"Now that you guys have met let me explain Connie this is the twin sister of the friend I went to visit in Gravity falls for the week." Steven said.

"Then why is she here and not her brother instead?" Connie asked.

"He is here he just in doing interviewing Peridot in the bathroom at the moment so it just me and Mable until the gems hanging out right now and we were about to go to the amusement park." Steven lied (just the last part was a lie).

"Well not anymore because I'm going to celebrate your birthday with the two of you." Connie said.

"I'm sorry, but it invites only so I'm afraid you can't join." Mable said wrapping her arm around Steven's left arm.

"Who asked you and for your information before he went to call you and your brother he invited me to spend his birthday with him." Connie said.

Mable looked at Steven as she asked, "Steven is that true?"

"Yes it true because Connie is one of my best friends just like you and Dipper so I won't want to celebrate my birthday without either one of you guys." Steven replied.

Connie gave a smirk on her face as she walked over and wrapped her arm around Steven's right arms as she said, "well to fun land amusement park we go then."

"Hey you think we should invite Dipper to come along with us?" Steven asked.

"No I'm sure he fine with his little interview that he'll be too busy to hang out with us trust me, I lived with him my whole life." Mable objected. "Now let's go before the lines get to long." He added pulling Steven's arm trying to get them out the door.

"Alright but can I leave a note so he can know where to look?" Steven asked trying to fight Mable pull.

Mable deceased her pull on Steven as she said, "oh fine."

A few minutes after Steven wrote the note Mable and Connie rewrapped their arms around Steven's arms and they were off.

"Wait how are we going to get to amusement park?" Mable asked.

"Don't worry I got it." Steven said.

 _ **(Outside the temple…)**_

Mable had her eyes covered as Steven says, "okay you can uncover your I eyes now Mable."

Mable did what she was told and uncovered her eyes to see a pink lion standing in front of her which surprised her

"Hey Mable this is lion." Steven said.

"You have a pet lion." Mable said surprised.

"Well like I told Connie he more sort of a pet he just like to do his own thing sometime." Steven replied.

"What kind of tricks can lion do." Mable asked

"Here I'll show you." Steven said. "You ready lion." He added.

Lion lowered his back as Steven, Connie, and Mable hoped on his back. Then he took off running towards the ocean.

"Umm… Steven what happening?" Mable asked getting nervous.

"Trust me everything going to be alright, Mable." Steven said.

"Hey Steven how come you didn't say that to me?" Connie asked.

"I didn't say that to you because I didn't know what was going happen next." Steven replied.

Next Lion jumped high in the air and landed on the surface.

"He can walk on water." Mable said surprise

"I told you everything will be fine." Steven said. "Now it time for the other ability." He added.

Then lion took off running across the water as he let out loud roar that created a pink portal that they'll went into. As they went into portal they all held tight to one another they go sonic speed through the warp. Somewhere else appeared as lion came out with all three kids still on his back. Lion lowered his back as each kid fell off him.

"Is everybody okay?" Steven asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Connie said.

"Good and how about you Mable?" Steven asked, looking at Mable.

"That…was…Amazing. Steven how come you didn't tell me that you not only had pink lion, but it could walk on water and it could teleport." Mable replied walking up to lion and petting it.

"Well because if I tell you all my secret I thought you lose interest in me so I got to keep myself a mystery to others." Steven replied.

"Don't be silly Steven I would never lose interest in you." Connie said getting up off the ground.

"Yeah Steven I could never lose what I feel for you." Mable agreed walking over to Steven.

"Wow thanks you guys." Steven said then looking around. "Hey guys look lion actually dropped us off at Fun land instead of taking us somewhere else this time." He added.

Next the three took off into Fun Land leaving lion behind, who just decided to just take a nap on the dock. As the three kids walked into the part they came upon a ride the had seven giant tea cup hovering in the air and spinning around in the circle.

"Hey Steven, what ride is that can we go on it?" Mable asked.

"Umm… I don't Mable that the Teacup ride I had some pretty bad history with that ride." Steven replied.

"Oh come on Steven how bad could your history be?" Mable asked.

"It was spinning me around so fast that it made me want to throw up really bad that I jumped off and cause landed on the main control panel and destroyed every ride in the park that also go me banned from all the rides for an entire year." Steven explained.

"Come on this time will be different this time because you got me with you." Mable explained.

"Yeah you right Mable, but I don't know." Steven replied.

Connie let out fake cough as she said, "excuse me but you're forgetting that I'm also here and I'll be there to hold your hands."

"Okay I'll give it a try just as long as you two are by my side I think I can handle it." Steven replied nervously.

With that the three kids made it over to the line for the Teacup ride. After waiting in line for a few minutes of waiting they finally made to the front of the line where they met a man with brown skin, and a mustache in a purple shirt and dark shorts with a belly bag wrapped around his waist.

"Oh look who here is the little universe boy what up Steven." The man said.

"Hey Mr. Smiley I'm doing nothing much just celebrating my birthday." Steven replied.

"Well happy birthday to you, Steven." Mr. Smiley said, then looking to see Connie and Mable. "And I see you have some company so which one of this love lady is your girlfriend?" He added.

After hearing that the three of them blushed as Steven says, "n-n-n-no it's not like that these two are just my-," he was interrupted by Mr. Smiley.

"I'm was just kidding Steven. Now got and hop on the ride with your friends, but be careful I don't want anything bad to happen like that." He said.

Steven calm down as he replied, "don't worry it won't I promise."

With that Steven and the others ran in and got in their teacup as the other people board, when everybody was on the ride took off. Next, all the teacup floated in the air as they each began spinning in a circle it seems everybody was enjoying it well almost everybody.

"Weeeeee. This is fun isn't it Steven?" Mable asked.

Steven was sweating as his cheeks began to puff up like he was ready to throw up at moment.

"Are you okay Steven?" Connie asked as she looked at Steven.

"Oh I knew I couldn't take it I need to get off right now." A dizzy Steven said.

Steven was about to try and hop off the teacup, but before he could he felt something grab him and he turned to see Connie and Mable.

"Don't do it Steven." Mable begged hold him tight.

"We promise to be here for you and we won't you down." Connie said, holding him tight like Mable.

Steven then remember what Mable and Connie had told him before they came to the ride. Next, Steven returned to his seat as he said, "you guys are right I can't let this hang over me forever so let's get this over with together."

After the ride was over Steven, Connie, and Mable came off to the exit where they met up with Mr. Smiley again, who was leaning against a fence with a usual smile on his face.

"Well Steven I'm glad that you made it through the ride without destroying anything." He said.

"I learned that you can do almost anything if you have some good friends there to support you." Steven replied. "Come on you guys let go try some more rides." He added turning to face Mable and Connie.

With that the three of them took off running past Mr. Smiley and back into the park.

 _ **(Later that day…)**_

It been a complete after they arrived to Fun Land after going on four to five rides Connie and Mable decided to sit the last ride out as they let Steven have fun by himself. Connie and Mable were sitting on the bench as they watch Steven take a ride on the roller coaster.

"So oh Mable, when did you knew you had feeling for Steven?" Connie asked.

"Well when I first saw I knew at first glanced that Steven was special and turn out I was right and if he accepts my love it just makes me the happiest girl in the world. So what about you?" Mable asked blushing of embarrassment.

"For me it like he got this whole ultimate hero destiny and I feel like I hold him back, but he shows me that no matter what he got my back and I know I got his back so it like no how mine time I give up on our chances of being together he always find a way to left my spirits up so yeah I love him." Connie replied.

"So I guess the two of us are rivals when it comes to trying to get Steven to notice us beside that friends." Mable said extended her hands.

Connie gave a smirk on her face and shook Mable's hand as she says, "friends."

As they shook each other hands Steven came walking over to them with a teddy bear in one hand and a bunch of balloons in the other.

"Hey glade to see my girls getting along an hour ago you two at each other throats and now you your good friends what I miss?" Steven asked.

"We just made an agreement that we both live with." Mable replied.

"That nice what was this little agreement about." He said.

"Umm…it was about you exactly." Connie added.

"Awe- wait what why is this about me what I do." Steven asked surprised.

"It not like what you're thinking it just umm…we…we both love you and We want to be your girlfriends so we agree that why we agreed that we're going to decided that we going to be friends when it comes to other things, but when it comes to you we are complete rivals in a fair game until you decide which of us will be your girlfriend." Connie said.

"Wow this is like that movie, 'Twilight', I've seen except I'm the center of it all and not some chick." Steven said as the girl sweat dropped.

"Yes you the girl, Connie the Vampire, and I'm the werewolf." Mable said hop up in excitement.

"Umm…Mable, you do know that the Werewolf lost to the vampire in that movie right?" Connie asked confused.

"Yeah I know, but that their story and this is our story I change the ending of this story in a way that I turned out the winner instead." She replied.

Steven sweat dropped to her comment as he says, "Yay, but could I just take you guys to get a donut from the Big Donut before we take you home Connie."

"I've got good News my parents agreed also allowed me to spend the night with you if the gems are there to supervise it." Connie said.

"Oh alright of course they'll be here, but let stop by the Big Donut anyway I'm in the mode for a donut anyway." Steven said then walking out of the park with Mable and Connie following behind him.

Next a pink portal opened up in front of the Big Donut store as lion came out with Steven, Connie, and Mable riding on him. The three of them hope off lion as Steven turned to him and said, "alright lion I think we can walk from here you can home now."

Lion then turned around took off running in the direct of the temple.

"Steven why did that?" Mable asked.

"It a beautiful night I thought it be good idea if we could see the stars as they come out." Steven replied.

"That sound pretty romantic Steven." Connie said.

"Why thank you. Now let go get some donuts." Steven said.

Then Steven walked over to the front door and tried to open it, but didn't open.

"Uh I guess their closed oh well we can come back tomorrow let go you guys." He said.

As the three walked back to the temple as they watched the stars appear thought out the sky to them it was a magical moment. Once they arrived the living room was completely dark.

"I guess everybody went to bed already so let join them this been one exhausting day." Steven said.

Steven walked over to the light switch and turned on as he did so all whole bunch of people jump out of hiding place as they all yelled, "Surprise Happy birthday, Steven."

"Wow." Steven said in surprised.

Then Steven looked to see Dipper, Peridot, Pearl, his dad, Amethyst, and Garnet standing together as they all.

"You guys did this all this for me thank you." Steven said

Garnet, who was holding a cake with two candles one in the shape of a one and the other in the shape of a four, walked up to Steven as she said, "Happy birthday Steven now make a wish."

Steven thought for a second before he blows out the candles.

"So what did you wish for, Steven?" Dipper asked.

"If I tell you it won't come true." He replied.

"Alright now that over with let get this party start so I can eat some cake." Amethyst said eager.

"Yeah let get this party started." Steven agreed.

Next Greg pulled out a boom box and turned on some music and everybody in the room started to dance.

(Somewhere else…)

Through a crystal sphere that show everybody celebrating the party unknown that Bill cipher was watching them.

"Go ahead enjoy your party because this well be the last time you'll ever have fun just you wait and see." He said.

 _ **Cliffhanger!**_

 _ **Well there you go chapter three of A visit to Beach city and I'm sorry if it not what you expect but I was kind of having writer block this whole week and had to give you guys something and if anyone have any idea they like to share feel free to P.M. me until next time my name Jaroberts251 signing out.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A visit to Beach city**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter four**

 _ **Hey everybody it's your boy, Jaroberts251 and I'm here to bring you the latest chapter of my story, 'A visit to Beach city,' and I like everybody think everybody who P.M. or left me a comment on what they like to happen in this chapter. I got to say that in this will have a major part of the love triangle in it. Now let move on with the story.**_

 _ **(Next Morning...)**_

Steven woke up in his bed feeling a little tired from the party, he sat up as he let out a loud yawn.

"Good morning." A voice said.

"Morning." He replied without think.

Steven turned to other side of his bed and his eyes began to widen as he found Mable looking back to him. Steven face turned bright red as he asked, " M-M-Mable w-w-what ar-are you doing here in my bed?"

"Let me rephrase that, why are you in my bed?" He asked.

"You silly boy since we love each other very much it only natural that we sleep together in the same bed." She smiled sitting up from where she was laying.

"This isn't right what would Connie think if-." Steven said before being interrupted by Mable kissing him on the lips.

Mable moved back from Steven, who was completely shocked at what just happen as tried to say, "w-w-w-w-what was that for?"

"Just call it a, 'Good morning' kiss." Mable smiled as she winked at Steven. "Wasn't it an enjoyable moment?" She added.

Steven turned away from Mable as he replied, "It was Mable. It just since you and Connie made that little truce I can't show any favoritism."

"That not showing favoritism it just mean that I got the lead that all." She replied wrapping her Steven and lying her head on his back.

There was a moment of silence came over them before Mable lift her head off Steven's back and looked up to see Connie standing before them with her hair overshadowing her eyes.

"Umm...Connie?" A very nervous Steven asked.

Without word Connie grabbed the collar of Steven's pajamas and pulled him into a kiss, which had Mable blushing in embarrassment and anger.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Mable almost yelled.

When Connie broke the kiss she turned towards Mable as she replied, "I came to see if Steven wanted to have breakfast together, but I came to find you trying to get the lead and have Steven spoil you so I know to never let my guard down around you."

"All fair in love and war." Mabel said.

Steven hop out of bed as he said, "hold on ladies it's too early for you to be arguing so let's just go downstairs and have breakfast together okay."

"Fine." Connie replied.

"Whatever you want Steven." Mable agreed hopping off the bed and wrapping her arms around Steven's left arm which caused Connie to wrap her arms around his right.

The three of them headed downstairs to the main room of the temple and walked to the kitchen part of the room where they began fixing breakfast.

 _ **(A few minutes later...)**_

Steven was sitting at the counter as both Mabel and Connie came up to him.

"Hey you go Steven I made you breakfast." Both girls said in unison as they place two plates on the counter in front of Steven.

"Umm...thanks you guys." Steven replied looking at the plates.

On Connie's plate had three pancakes stack on top of one another chopped in five pieces and on the side was scramble eggs and crispy bacon and on Mable's plate was two golden brown waffles stacked on top of each other cut into eight pieces with a fruit cup and two sausages link on the side.

"Wow you've guys have outdone yourselves I don't know which one to eat first." Steven said with stars in his eyes and drool coming out his mouth.

Connie took a seat on Steven's right, while Mable took a seat on his left.

"Here try mine first Steven." Connie said take a fork and holding up a piece of pancake attached to the end of it. "Say aah and I'll feed you." She added blushing.

"Thanks, but I think-." Steven replied before being interrupted by Mable.

"You're doing it all wrong the way to feed a boy is like this." She said.

The two turned to Mable, who had a half of waffle in her mouth looking at Steven as she mumble, "here you go Steven."

Steven started blushing as Connie asked, "what is she doing Steven?"

"She trying to feed me into kissing her." He replied nervously scratching the back of his head.

After hearing that Connie took the pancake piece off the fork and put half of it in her mouth and started leaning towards Steven.

"Oh come on not you too." Steven complained.

With that Steven found his back against the wall as he tried to choose with one to choose from. As he began to think when someone called out to them and they all turned to see Amethyst walking toward them.

"Hey you three I see you guys are having a fun time." She said walking up to the three and seeing the plates of breakfast on the counter. "Oh look what we have here you guys made breakfast and it seems I made it just time for me to dine." She added

Connie took the pancake piece out of her mouth as she tried to say, " sorry Amethyst, but we kinda made those for St-," She interrupted by Amethyst eating both plates of food at once.

"Blurp! Sorry I wasn't listening what were you saying Connie?" Amethyst belched.

"Oh never mind." Connie replied sadly.

"Well since breakfast is over I'm going to get dress and hang out on the beach by the ocean to clear my head of what just happened." Steven said hopping off the couch and heading up to his room.

"Well while he doing that we better clean up the mess we made in the kitchen." Connie said.

Mable nodded her head in agreement.'

"Hey Amethyst you think you can give us a hand." Connie asked looking over to Amethyst, who was now past out sleeping on the couch. "Well I guess that her answer." She added.

Next Connie and Mable walked over to the kitchen where they began cleaning up as they clean Steven came running down the steps.

"Alright I about to go out aren't you'll coming with me." Steven asked looking at Connie and Mable.

"Umm... no we can't because we're need to clean up." Connie replied.

"Oh then I'll help you guys o-." He said before Mable interrupted him.

"No we already put you through so much already we don't want to put stress you out more so go have fun with you gone e this will give me and Connie a chance to have some girl talk." She said.

"Umm...alright so if you guys need me I'll be out on the beach like I said before." Steven said then walking out the screen door.

When Steven left Mable turned to Connie with a smile on her face as she said, "so Connie lets have another little chat."

 _ **(Out at the beach...)**_

Steven walked down to the beach where he found Dipper examining Lion with a clipboard in his hands.

"Hey Dipper." Steven called out getting Dipper's attention.

Dipper looked up from his clipboard and looked to see Steven coming from towards him as he said, "oh good morning Steven."

"What are you doing to Lion?" Steven asked.

"Oh nothing Steven I'm just studying him that all nothing wrong." Dipper replied.

"Hey that remind me how was your interview with Peridot after me and Mabel left yesterday?" Steven asked curious.

"Oh about that Peridot got kinda mad right now." Dipper replied.

"Why what happened?" Steven asked.

"Well it all went like this." Dipper began.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

Dipper and Peridot sat down on the floor of the bathroom as Dipper began to start the interview.

"Okay Peridot tell me something about yourself." He said.

"Alright my name Peridot, Facet-2-F-L, Cut-5-X-G o-or Peridots of the crystal gems as of now and I am- I mean I was a gem that followed under the control of the great and powerful yellow diamond until I forfeit it all and became a crystal gem." Peridot replied.

Dipper stopped writing what she was saying as he asked, "speaking of the crystal gems, what are your feeling toward the other gems?"

"At first I thought everyone besides Amethyst was a clod, but since I've been on earth I come to realize that in order to survive I got depend on them and they got to depend on me." She said.

"You said you thought everybody was a clod except Amethyst, what up with that?" Dipper asked.

"Well back on Homeworld an Amethyst gem is the best gem there is it not like the diamonds, but still pretty powerful." Peridot explained.

"Well I got enough from before and during you as a crystal gem now let get into your personal life a little is that okay with you?" Dipper asked flipping to another page in his notepad.

"Umm... sure why not I've got nothing to hide." Peridot sweat dropped.

"Okay if you don't mind I like to ask you who was your first crush?" Dipper asked.

After hearing that peridot started blushing dark red as she replied, "umm, no comment."

"But you said, 'you had nothing to hide here'." Dipper said.

"Well it just that information is too personal to tell you so don't like talking about right now." Peridot said still blushing.

"Come on sing little birdie." Dipper said.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Peridot said, then grabbing a soap bar and throwing at Dipper. "That it this interview over I won't answer any more of your question goodbye." She added.

"Alright I see you in a bit of a fuss right now so I'm going to leave you alone to get your thoughts together." Dipper replied a little worried.

Dipper got up off the floor and made his way out the bathroom leaving a very angry/embarrass peridot alone.

 _ **-Flashback ended-**_

"And that all that happen during the interview." Dipper finished.

Dipper and Steven was now seat on the beach as they watched the ocean come in and out.

"Well that question must be very embarrassing for her it must go back to how she felt about yellow diamond that why she couldn't tell you about it because it brought back painful memory from her past." Steven said. "Just give her some time and she'll tell when she ready." He added.

"You know you're probably right Steven, how you know all about this?" Dipper asked.

"Thanks man when you got to choose between two girls and you live in a house with no one but girls you kinda become an expert in women's feelings." Steven replied.

"Speaking of girls, how is going with this little love triangle between you, my sister, and your friend, Connie?" Dipper asked curious.

When hearing that Steven started rubbing his head as he replied, "it not going so good because those two are stepping up their game because everytime one of them said they are trying to get the 'lead' the other one is always there to even the score like what this morning."

"Alright what happened this morning?" Dipper asked getting even more curious.

"Well it all started with this morning when I woke up." Steven began

 _ **(One Explanation later...)**_

"And with that here we are." Steven finished, looking at Dipper. "Do you understand what I'm tell you when I think about this my head start hurting." He added.

"Hey it okay because doesn't matter who you choose just tell them we'll still be friends." Dipper replied, patting him on the back. "By the way you didn't know I was out here why did you come to the beach?" He added.

"Well I came out here to sit on the beach and clear my head while look out into the ocean because it remind me of my friend, Lapis lazuli, and it help me think for some reason." Steven replied.

"Do you miss her?" Dipper asked.

"Hay I miss her, she was good friend of mine and one day I'll see her again." Steven replied getting depressed.

Dipper padded Steven on the back some more as he said, "don't worry man I'm sure you'll see your friend again."

"How you sure about that?" Steven asked insecure.

"Well just look at us we haven't seen each other in a whole year and look at us now sitting next to each and helping each other through each other time in need that why I sure you'll see Lapis lazuli again." He replied.

"Thanks man you're good a friend, Dipper." Steven said.

"I'm just repaying you for becoming my friend in the first placed." Dipper replied.

"You don't have to do that for me even without all the monsters, demons, and mysteries I would have still been your friend anyway." Steven said getting up from where he was sitting. "Now I come on I think that Mabel and Connie probably done cleaning by now so let head back to the house." He added holding his hand out to Dipper.

Dipper nodded his head in agreement as he took Steven's hand out and getting back to his feet. With that the two started walking back to the temple unaware that a giant water hand started to rise from the ocean behind them.

"Umm... Steven I have a weird feeling about something." Dipper said having a chilly feeling going down his spine.

"It must be the wind giving you the chillies don't worry we're almost at the temple just hold on a little bit." He replied.

"No it not that kinda feeling it like the feeling you get someone or something is watching you." Dipper said.

"Must be your imagination." Steven replied.

As they kept walking the water launched itself rapidly at them at full speed. In it progress Dipper turned around see it coming towards them and tackle Steven out of the way as he yelled, "Look out!"

With that the water hand go crashing into the sand.

"Dipper, what going on?" Steven asked.

"Look over there and you'll see that what going on." Dipper replied getting scared.

Steven did as he was told and looked over into the sand where he saw a giant water hand getting back rising up it. He became fill with fear as he asked, "Dipper what is that thing?"

"To heck if I know." Dipper replied.

Next, the water hand turned it attention back to Steven and Dipper as it launched itself at them again. Both Steven and Dipper got back on their feet as Steven placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder and making his gem glow causing a giant pink bubble to form around them. But as the water hand approached them it changed into a water spear that popped right through the bubble and separating Steven and Dipper in the progress.

"Dipper!" Steven yelled as he saw that Dipper was no longer with him.

"Steven!" Dipper yelled as he tried to run back to him, but was stop as the water spear made a barrier of water surrounding Steven preventing him to getting anywhere near him.

"Okay I don't know who or what you are, but all I gotta say is I'll won't allow you to harm anyone I care about so let finish this." Steven said to the water spear.

With that the water spear came rush at full speed towards Steven, who closed his eyes to prepare for impact, but the water stopped a few inches away from Steven as it began to speak, "hey Steven."

Steven open his eyes as he began to very confuse at the water spear as he asked, "You can talk?"

"Of course I can talk don't you remember me." it said, looking at Steven, who was still confused. "Oh maybe this will help refresh your memory." It added.

Next the end of the spear changed it form into a face of girl that was very similar to Steven.

"Lapis." He said in surprised.

"We're you expecting someone else." She said.

With that Lapis's water head disappeared and retreated back into the ocean and a huge gap opened in the ocean as Lapis's normal gem form came walking out of ocean and on to the beach. Steven formed a huge smile on his face and ran up to her and gave her a hug as he said, "nice to see you again."

"It nice to see you again too Steven." Lapis replied returning the hug.

"Steven!" Dipper yelled running up to them.

"Hey Dipper." Steven said.

Dipper made it over to them as he said, "I'm glad to see that you're alright and who is this."

"Dipper this is the friend I told you about I like to introduce you to my good friend and summertime buddy, Lapis lazuli." Steven replied.

"Greeting." Lapis said to Dipper.

"Hello nice to meet you." Dipper said.

Lapis leaned down to Steven's ear as she whispered, "Steven is he a gem because I told you not to trust them."

"Don't worry Lapis Dipper here is not a gem he a human so you don't have to worry about it." Steven whispered back into her ear.

"Hey are you guys talking about?" Dipper asked curious.

"Oh nothing Dipper, you don't have to worry about it." Steven said then turning to Lapis. "Wait a minute Lapis what are you doing if you're hear then what happened to Jasper?" He added getting nervous.

"That one of the reason why I came to see you. Lasted night as I was keeping myself and Jasper trapped at the bottom of the ocean a demonic triangle appeared and made a deal with Jasper saying if she joined up with him he'll free her of course she accepted it and next thing I know was back to being a single gem." She replied.

'Oh no Bill has recruited Jasper to his group this is bad.' Steven thought looking back at Dipper.

"Steven, you alright?" Lapis asked snapping him out of his train of thought.

"W-what? Hey I'm fine just thinking we should continue this conversation in the temple." Steven said turning his attention back to Lapis.

"What if the gems see me?" Lapis asked not wanted to anywhere near the gems.

"Don't worry I'm sure that the gems went on a mission and won't be back for a while." Steven replied.

"Alright I come with you." She said .

With that the three of them began walking to the temple.

 _ **(A few minutes later...)**_

The three of them arrived back to the temple, where they were surprised by Mabel and Connie, who were both wearing a maid outfit.

"Welcome back master." They said in a unison.

Steven and Dipper blushed bright red as Steven stuttered, "M-M-Mabel and C-C-Connie, what are you two doing."

"Remember when we told you earlier when we talked you into go out on the beach by yourself so we could have another little girl chat." Mabel said, walking over to Steven's left side.

Steven nodded his head in agreement.

Connie walked up to Steven's right side as she said, "well while we talked Mabel came up with this idea to come try working together and see which one you like the best."

"Steven are one of them your girlfriend or something?" Lapis asked.

Both Mabel and Connie looked over at Lapis in anger as they each took hold of Steven's arms as they asked, "NOW WHO IS SHE!"

"Mable, Connie, this is my friend, Lapis. You should remember her Connie because she was the one, who caused the ocean to disappear to make that huge water tower into space." Steven explained.

"Oh yeah that was you, you were the one who made those water clones of the gems and broke Steven's dad ankle." Connie said to Lapis.

"Yeah that was me and first like to apologize to Steven for that and I came here to ask for Steven help because there going to be something huge to happen and I wanted to warn him about it." Lapis replied. "Well that not the only reason I came to him." She added moving pass Mabel to get closer to Steven.

"Then what the other reason you came to see me?" Steven asked.

"I came for this." Lapis said, leaning down to Steven and collided her lips with her.

As Lapis collided lips with Steven everyone stood there in shock. Dipper was confused while Mabel and Connie were filled with anger at Lapis's action.

Lapis then lean back to break the kiss and whispered into Steven's ear, "I love you, Steven and I want to be with you."

Steven turned dark red as he took a couple step back away from the group.

"Man Steven look at you, you not have two girl wanting you, but you somehow got three I'm impress, but remember what I told you earlier." Dipper said trying to comfort Steven.

"Y-y-yeah." Steven replied still blushing

With that the warp pad began to glow as it began to activate. When the light dim down there stood Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl.

"Oh no they're back." Steven said looking at them.

Then the gems turned to see the kids with Lapis.

"Lapis!" Pearl yelled as her and the other prepared their weapons

Lapis turned towards them and got into battle stance as she yelled, "Gems!"

 _ **Cliffhanger!**_

 _ **Well there goes chapter four of 'A visit to Beach city' and a lot of action and drama and it only the fourth chapter so I hope you all enjoyed it. If anyone has any ideas remember to leave a comment. Rate & Review. Jaroberts251 signing out.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A visit to Beach city**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter five**

 _ **Hey, everybody this is your boy, Jaroberts251, and I'm here to bring you the newest chapter of my story, 'A visit to Beach city', and I got say I'm surprised I made it this far in the sequel and like to thank all everybody who favor or follow this story and I like to shout out my friend, ShunBenioite, who sent me ideas for this chapter. Now let's move on with the story.**_

 _ **(Continued where we left off...)**_

The gems and Lapis were at a standoff as they waited to see which one was going to make the first move.

"Lapis I wonder how she got in the house." Amethyst said confused.

"That doesn't matter all that important is that we capture and contain her before she can get away." Garnet replied, preparing her gauntlets.

Pearl without thinking started charging at Lapis with her spear-sword as she yelled, "get away from Steven.

That gave no choice but to defend herself and the gem on her back started to glow as she summon her wings and charged back at Pearl.

"WAIT!" Shouted Steven as he jump in between the both of them.

Pearl stopped in front of Steven as she asked, "Steven what are you doing? She probably here for revenge."

"Pearl I can without a doubt in my mind say that if she wanted to get her revenge, she would have attacked you the moment you'll warp here." Steven said defending Lapis.

Lapis made her wings disappear as she said, "I've came to ask your help. While me and Jasper were at the bottom of the ocean this one eyed triangular demon entered Malachite's mind space and offer Jasper a chance at freedom if she follow her. Of course she accepted it wanting to be free."

The gems stood there as they wonder about what Bill could accomplish with Jasper now on his team.

Garnet walked over to them adjusting her glasses while saying, "must have been Bill cipher."

"He must be planning something and need Jasper to defend him in case something goes wrong." A worried Pearl said.

"Hold on a minute how do we know if all this isn't just some part of Bill plan to take us out by sending her to trick us." Amethyst suggested.

"That isn't true lapis would never do that. Right Lapis?" Steven ask lookup at Lapis.

"Yeah it true I would never do that to you, Steven because... I love you." Lapis said.

With that statement Lapis Leaned down and gave another kiss on his lips which surprised all the gems, while angering Mabel and Connie in the background.

"Holding on!" A anger Mable yelled running up to them. "You can't just think you can have him because he mind." She added pulling Steven away from Lapis and while hugging him on his left arm.

"Actually you both can't have him because he is mine." Connie said, taking hold of Steven's right arm.

"No he mine." Lapis objected.

"No he mine." Mabel said.

With that the three girls got into an argument over Steven which caused everybody in the room to sweat drop. Steven to the side to allow the girls to continue their argument as Pearl asked, "Umm...Steven, why are Connie and Mabel dressed like a couple of housemaids?"

"It along story, but to sum it up they are doing the same thing and trying to see which one I like the best." He replied.

Amethyst walked over to Steven as she playfully says, "oh Steven, you slid dog getting three girls to fight you, you're a lucky boy."

"Amethyst stop I don't want them to fight over me." He replied.

"Enough you three." Garnet said getting the three girls to stop their argument and turning their attention to her. "Okay now that you're finish with your little discussion can we get back to more serious matter." She added.

Lapis looked at Garnet as she asked, "yeah so will you gems help me in the recapturing of Jasper."

"We'll help on one condition." Garnet replied. "You help us stop Bill cipher's plans and whoever else is working with him agreed." She added.

"Agreed." Lapis agreed.

"Great let go to the Big Donuts to celebrate." Steven said getting excited.

"Not right now Steven we're on an important mission and we forgot to get something so that why we came back early and we've got to get back now." Pearl replied.

"Yeah sorry about that Steven, we'll be back soon." Amethyst said.

The three gems walked backed over to the warp pad stepping on board it then teleporting off. After they left Steven was little sad that they could participate in the celebration.

"Don't worry Steven, you and I can go without them." Lapis said, trying to cheer him up.

"Hay you're right let go Lapis." Steven replied, with a smile forming on his face.

With that the two were about to go beginning stop by both Mabel and Connie, who said, "if you think that for a second that we're going to leave you two for more than a minute you're wrong."

"Alright you two can come just please change clothes because I wouldn't feel comfortable walking around with two girl dressed as maids." Steven replied and the two girls ran to the bathroom to change. "Dipper, you want to come I could use the help if something breakout with these three." He added looking over to Dipper.

"Sure man I'll tag along." He replied.

 _ **(A few minutes later...)**_

The five of them arrive at the Big Donuts and Connie and Mabel, were back in their street clothes.

"This is the Big Donuts." Steven said as they walked inside the door. "Hi Sadie.," He added.

"Oh hey Steven." Sadie said with a smile

"Sup, squirt." Lars said.

"Hey Steven, I see you brought Connie along, but who are these other following?" Sadie asked.

"Well first off this Dipper, my best friend I met in Gravity falls, Oregon." Steven said pointing to Dipper.

"Hey." Dipper said.

"Hi." Sadie replied.

"Sup." Lars said.

"Well this is Lapis Lazuli and I met her the day when the ocean disappeared." Steven said.

"Greeting to you both." She said.

"Umm... yeah greeting to you too." Sadie said.

"Yay." Lars said.

"And last, but not least this is Dipper's sister twin sister, Mabel and-" Steven said before interrupted by Mabel.

"Hey I'm Mabel and I'm Steven's girlfriend." She said getting happy.

"Sorry about that she is just confused because everybody know that I'm Steven's girlfriend." Connie said.

"No I'm Steven's girlfriend!" Mable yelled.

"Well you two must be delusional or something because you two should know for a fact that I'm Steven's girlfriend." Lapis said getting to the conversation.

With that the three of them started another arguments on who was Steven's real girlfriend with caused to sweat drop.

"Okay you three why don't you'll go have a seat at the table while me and dipper get the donut." Steven told the girls.

The three girls did what as they were told and took a seat at the same table in the corner of the store and Steven turned his attention back to Sadie and Lars.

"Wow Steven that was something." Sadie said confused.

"Yeah squirt, how you get those three girls to fight over you like that?" Lars asked.

"It hard to explain, but all I can say is that they want to be my girlfriend and it hard to choose from the three of them." Steven replied.

With that Steven and Dipper ordered a dozen assorted donuts to bring to the group, and made their way over to the table where the girls were sitting at as they seat down.

"Hey Steven, we wanted tell you ask you something." Lapis said out of nowhere.

"That funny because I wanted to ask you something too." Steven replied. "You can go first." He added.

After that Lapis started turning a deep shade of purple as she said, "do you like me Steven?"

"What are you talking about Lapis of course I like you." Steven replied.

"No I mean do you like-like me?" Lapis asked.

"I do like you, like you but I also have the same feeling towards Connie and Mabel." He said blush as well. "But I want to know why you want to be with me?" He asked.

Everybody at the table were just stunned at the question that Steven had just asked out of nowhere.

"I would you asked me that just now." Lapis said.

"Because I want to know I already got Mabel and Connie reason on why they want to be with me now I need why do you." Steven said.

"W-w-w-well I want to be with you because remember to got me out of the mirror, you fixed my gem so I could go back to Homeworld, you tried to save me. You were the only person in this world that I could ever trust and while I was fused with Jasper trapped at the bottom of the sea all I could think about keeping Jasper trapped and if I ever got free that I would find you and stay by your side until end of time." Lapis explained.

Mabel stood up from her chair as she said, "I can agree that was a beautiful story, but don't think you can win Steven's heart that easy because you still got me as to deal with."

"Hay don't forget about me, I known Steven the longest so I know almost everything about him so he'll probably choose me over you two." Connie said, getting confident in herself.

"TO HELL HE WOULD!" Both Mabel and Lapis yelled at Connie which caused Dipper and Steven to jump in their seats.

"Alright you guys I got a way to settle all this let have a little chat shall we." Connie said calming down both Lapis and Mable. "If you guys will excuse us we like talk alone if you don't mind." She added looking at Steven and Dipper.

"Okay we'll see you three at the house come on Dipper." Steven replied getting out his chair.

"Yeah let go." Dipper agreed also getting off his chair feeling uncertain.

With that the two boy picked up the donut boxes and head out back to the temple leaving the three girls alone to discuss what they had to discuss. After they were gone Mable, Connie, and Lapis sat back down in their's chairs.

"It appears that we all got off on the wrong foot so here the thing how about you, Lapis join us in our little games." Connie said to Lapis.

"Connie are you sure we should let her in on the game?" Mabel asked concern.

"I'm sure if Steven trusts her then I think we can too." Connie replied.

"What game are you guys talking about?" Lapis asked confused.

"Oh yeah the game as you already know that me and Mabel like Steven as much as you, but we instead of going at each other throats we made a deal that we are going to be friends when it comes to other things, but when it comes to Steven we are complete rivals in a fair game until he decide which one of us will be his girlfriends." Connie explained. "So do you want part of it or not." She asked.

"If it the only way for me to complete against you two without one you trying to do a underhanded tactic then I accept your little 'game'." Lapis accept.

"Look like we're in an agreement." Connie smirk extending her hand. "Friends." She added.

Lapis got nervous for a second before shaking Connie's hand as she says, "friends."

Mabel got excited as she says, "well now that taken care of let celebrate our newly form friendship lets get a donut."

"We could just go to the temple that where Steven and Dipper took the donuts they already brought for us to share." Lapis replied.

"Yeah let go see if they have any left." Connie said.

With that the three of got up from where they were seating and head out the Big donut as they made their way back to the temple. When they arrived they found Steven and Amethyst lying flat on the floor with a full stomachs and a empty boxes on the coffee table with Dipper rubbing on Amethyst's Stomach.

"Hey what happen here?" Mable asked.

"Amethyst talked Steven into seeing which one of them could eat the most donut." Dipper explained.

"Why didn't you stop them." Connie said.

"Because I wanted to see which one could eat the most." Dipper replied still rubbing on Amethyst.

"Hey can you'll remind not to do this that again." Steven said.

With that everybody including Steven broke out in laughter.

 _ **(Later that night...)**_

Everybody was sleeping peacefully: Steven, Mabel, and Connie were all sharing Steven's bed, and Dipper was sleeping on the couch. As they slept outside on the beach Lapis was sneaking around looking suspicious as she hid behind the rock while making sure no one was following her. Once she was in the clear she pulled out a pyramid shaped device out of her dress and turned it on as she did it started to ring as it shot a hologram image of Lil Gideon.

"Hello who may I asked is calling." Gideon said.

"Shut up Gideon, you it me, I need to talk to Bill it of the utmost important." Lapis replied.

"Alright I'll go get him." Gideon said, walking away making his hologram disappear as well.

Lapis wait for a few moments before a hologram of Bill came on screen.

"Oh look who it is it our little agent so how is everything going so far?" He asked.

"Everything going fine the gems agree to help in the 'search' for Jasper and completely unaware of my true intention." Lapis replied.

"That wonderful keep this up and the gems and Pine twins will be mine." Bill said excited.

"Oh believe me, I will as long as you keep up your end of the deal then everything will be fine."

"But of course you help eliminate the gems and the pine twins and in return you'll get the little universe boy all to yourself."

"Yes that was the agree upon terms."

"Alright get back to them before they get suspicious of where you are."

"I won't worry about that it night time and they are doing something called, 'sleeping', so they won't be a problem right now."

"Well I better inform yellow diamond about the information just continue to do your mission."

With that Bill's hologram disappeared and Lapis placed the device back in her dress and head back to the house.

 _ **End of Chapter Five...**_

 _ **That the end of Chapter five of my story, 'A visit to Beach city', and I hoped you all enjoyed it and like to again give a shout out my friend, ShunBenitoite for sending the ideas I used in this chapter and make sure to check out his stories and leave a comment. R &R this is Jaroberts251, signing out. Peace out.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A visit to Beach city**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter six**

 _ **Hey everybody it your boy, Jaroberts251, and I'm here to bring you the newest chapter of my story, 'A visit to Beach city', and I know this Chapter took long than expected and I'm sorry, but I'm running low on ideas. Now on with the story.**_

 _ **(The Next day...)**_

Steven, Dipper, Mabel, Connie, and Lapis are sitting in Steven's room as they watched Steven's favorite show, 'Crying Breakfast Friends!', which not everyone seems to be enjoying.

"Hey um...Steven not to rude or anything, but I don't understand the full purpose of this show I mean why are they crying so much?" Dipper asked confused

"That because it your first time watching it that why you have a hard time getting what it trying to explain it." Steven replied.

"Well I think it good that Steven watches a show that not afraid to show their emotion." Mabel said, wrapping her arms around Steven's left arm making Steven blushed.

"Hey I liked it way before Steven met you!" Connie snapped wrapping her arms around Steven's right arm causing him to blush brighter.

"Now, now don't try to hard girls, you'll are just making it easier for me." Lapis said, then getting up from where she was sitting and placed herself on Steven's lap, causing both Mabel and Connie to blush with jealousy and anger.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT, LAPIS!" The two yelled in unison.

"I can't do what?" Lapis asked, then notice what they were talking about. "Oh this there is nothing in the rules that prevents me from doing anything like this." She added still sitting on Steven's lap.

"It doesn't matter if it against the rules or not we only do stuff that Steven is comfortable with." Connie replied.

"Oh I sure Steven is comfortable with it." Lapis said. "Aren't you, Steven?" She added turning her head to look at Steven.

"Steven's face turned dark pink as he looked away from Lapis and said, "umm...yeah I-I'm com-comfortable with this."

"If that true than I wanna sit on your lap, Steven." Mabel said, getting excited.

"No if anyone should be sitting on his lap next it should be me." Connie implied.

"What why should you?" Mabel asked almost yelled.

"Because I'm his best friend and he likes me better than you."

"Keep dreaming girl because I know for a fact that he likes me more than the both of you combine."

When hearing that Lapis got off of Steven's lap as she said, "hang on a minute he likes me better cause we've got a lot more in common."

"Like what?" Connie and Mabel asked in total disbelief.

"Like the two of us have gems, we can summon our weapons, we can change our forms/ shapes, and we...we...oh yeah we can fuse." Lapis said.

"You just named what he can do on his gem side and beside I've fused with Steven before." Connie said.

"Wait you've fuse with Steven too?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah we fuse one night when we dance together on the beach. What about you?" Connie asked looking at Mabel.

"For me all I did was kiss him on the lips and he blushed so red that his gem activated and bam we were fused." Mabel replied.

When hearing their's stories Lapis turned to Steven as she asked, "S-S-Steven is what they said true you've fused with both of them?"

Steven nodded his head in agreement.

"Then that mean both Connie and Mabel have a major lead ahead of me." Lapis said putting her head down in disappointment.

"We do? I'm mean we do." Mabel said. "Why do we?" She asked not sure why they got a lead.

"It because some gems don't always use fusion to get stronger believe it or not when some gems fuse that means they want to be closer to their love so if you've fuse with them your way closer them then you'll may realized it." Lapis explained.

"Then he does like me more." Connie said getting really excited.

"No he likes me."

The two begin their new favorite game of who Steven liked the most leaving everyone to sweat drop. During the commotion that when everybody heard Garnet's voice from downstairs as it said, "everybody important meeting so everyone to living room now."

Without hesitation everybody in Steven's room stop what they were doing and quickly made their way downstairs. Once they made it to the main room of the temple where Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, and Peridot were waiting. Steven was the first to ask, "Garnet what the problem?"

"Well Steven I've got a important mission for you and you can choose to either brag a team with you or you can go solo the choice is yours." She replied.

"First I like to know what the mission is first?" Steven asked.

"I'm afraid I can't go into very specifics details, but all I can tell you is that you'll be sent the giant, 'Gnaeus' maze in the mountain region and there will be multiple challenges, so I suggest you be prepare." Garnet said. "So what will you bring a group or will you go alone?" She asked.

"I don't know." Steven said then turning around to the group. "So you hear that we don't have any ideas on what we going to be up against so if anybody want to tag along it their decision."

There was a moment a silence for a moment before Dipper walking up and said, "I'll join you, Steven."

After that everybody in the room was surprised at Dipper sudden action.

"Dipper what are you doing you don't even know you'll going up against." Mabel said.

"It better than letting a friend go up against a challenges alone no matter what the cost and at least with me there Steven chances of making it back will be increase." Dipper said.

"Then if you going then so am I." Mabel said.

"Me too." Connie said.

"I've got your back too, Steven." Lapis said. "And we might get into some trouble that you and me could fuse to save everyone." She added.'

With the five stepped on the warp pad and were about to go until peridot step on and said, "wait I'm coming with you guys because you might not know when you my mathematical skills to help you guys out of a jam."

"Okay great to have tagging along Peridot, now let's go." Steven said.

After that Steven's gem started to glow and the warp pad surrounded them in an ultraviolet glow as they started to levitating. Next, six of them were teleported through the bright light.

 _ **(At the Gnaeus maze...)**_

Another warp pad started to glow. As the light faded the six of them was standing there. When they arrive at the maze they looked to see that the maze seems to be made up of a mixture of wood, stones, and grass.

"Alright you guys before we go in let remember we need to work together if we are going to make it through it." Steven said ssaid stepping off the warp pad.

"You're the captain of this we'll follow your lead." Peridot said.

They walked through the front door of the maze. Next, the door behind them closed real quick that it making all of them hop in surprised.

As everybody started to calm down Mabel took hold of Steven's arm as she asked, "Steven what do we do now?"

"Give me a second...I got it peridot can you do a scan to see if there any traps located in this area." Steven said.

"Yes sir." Peridot said then walking front of the groups.

Peridot gem on her forehead started to glow bright as it began to scan through out the room they were currently in. Once the scan was done peridot turned around as she said, "there are zero traps located in this area so we can keep moving forward without any repercussion."

"Great job Peridot." Steven said, patting her on the back. "Let go guys and remember keep your guard up at all times." He added, as he walking down the hall with the other following him.

As they kept walking down the path until they arrive at an area that three ways; one going straight down the middle, one that goes far to the right, and the last one goes far to the left.

"There are three ways what do we do now Steven?" Connie asked worried.

"I'm afraid that the only way for to figure it out is to split up into groups of two." Steven replied. "Now we just need to figure out who goes with who." He added.

"I got it how about I go with Steven, Connie goes with Mabel, and Dipper goes with Peridot." Lapis suggested.

"No I don't think so how about I go with Steven, you go with Dipper, and Connie goes with Peridot." Mable replied.

"I'm sorry but it should be me with Steven, Mabel with Dipper, and Lapis with Peridot." Connie said.

With that all three of them began another argument which was keeping the whole group back from doing their mission which was getting Steven very upset.

"THAT ENOUGH!" Steven yelled getting all their attention. "This is a very serious mission and you guys arguing aren't getting us anywhere. So here how it goes I'll go with Dipper, Mabel go with Connie, and Lapis go with Peridot got it." He added calming down from his anger.

"G-g-got it S-S-S-Steven." All three girls said nervously

"Good now let go me and Dipper will go down the straight path, Mabel and Connie will go to the one the right, and Lapis and Peridot will go to the one on the left." Steven assigned.

With that they all split up into groups of two went to their assigned path without a saying single word to each other.

 _ **(Now let's go to the boys...)**_

Dipper and Steven were walking down their path as there was an awkward silence between the two of them and Dipper tried to break it.

"So what up man I've never seen be so demanding like that before you okay man?" Dipper asked curious about Steven's previous behavior.

"Yeah I'm fine it...just the gems trust me with a mission and that doesn't happen a lot so I just want to complete this without failing them again." Steven replied.

"Wait again." Dipper said curious.

"Yeah again because a while before I met you guys or Connie I had this mission to help the gems revive this ancient temple, it was going completely fine until I forgot to pack the most important item we needed and that one mistake caused the whole temple to go falling into the ocean and it was all my fault." Steven replied, dropping down to his knees as he was feeling like he was about to break down into tears.

Before he could Dipper bent down on one knee and patted him on the back as he said, "Steven that was a long time ago there is no need for you to keep holding that over your own head you made a mistake so does everybody, but what important that you learned from it and you can use what you learned to help you out on future mission."

"You're right, Dipper that the kinda the same thing Pearl said but for some reason I can believe you actually mean what you're saying." Steven replied . "It probably because I think the gems are only saying that because they don't want it me to feel bad." He added.

"I don't know about that, but all I do know is that we've got a mission and we need our leader to guide us through it." Dipper said getting back to his feet. "Now let go complete this maze." He added as he held out his hand to Steven.

"Man besides Garnet you're the smartest person I know dude." Steven said taking Dipper's hand and getting back to his feet.

With that the two of them continued their way through the maze as they travel the both of them travel farther into the maze they were only running into dead end at every turn.

"Umm...Steven I hate to say this but I think we're lost." Dipper said worried.

"Don't worry Dipper all we need to do is to retrace our steps. If only we knew where peridot and Lapis group is we could have had her make a map of the entire maze." Steven replied then looking around to find a open path. "Okay I think I found a way out Dipper follow me." He added.

The two of them began walking down the difference way until someone crashed landed on Steven.

"Steven alright you?" The person asked getting off of Steven.

"Yeah I'm fine." Steven replied then looking to see lapis in front of him. "Lapis what are you doing here and what happen to Peridot." He asked getting off the ground.

"Umm...well Steven it all went like this." Lapis said scratching her head nervously.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

The two travel do their path while Peridot had hands over her ears as she tried to block out Lapis, who just kept talking to much.

"Why would Steven yell at us like that especially me of all people he would never raise his voice at anyone." Lapis said as she continued to talk.

Peridot, who couldn't take it anymore stopped in her tracks as she just yelled, "Oh will you clod just shut up already!"

The sudden outburst surprised Lapis that she stopped talking and asked, "what your problem, Peridot?"

"You want know what my problem is, you know what my problem is? My problem is you ever since the group split up all you do is talk about how Steven yelled at you and those other girls and I'm sick of it if you want Steven to forgive you then make yourself useful and fly up a above and see if you can find the right path." Peridot replied.

"Okay little miss attitude problem." Lapis agreed.

With that Lapis's gem on her back glowed dark blue as her wing began to sprout out of it and then she flew up high in the air as she went up before she could get over the wall a static feeling went coursed through her body sending her to go falling back down to the ground.

"Hey what happen?" Peridot asked.

Lapis sat up rubbing her head as she replied, "I don't know I just did as you said and when I was about to reach the top when something shock me and here I go."

"I'll check it out." Peridot response, then began scanning the top of the maze using her gem. "There the problem a electromagnetic force field has been placed over the entire maze making it completely impossible for you or anyone to just hop over the wall so I guess we'll have to follow the path if we want to complete this mission." She added after finishing her scan.

"That to bad." Lapis said, getting up off the ground and dusting herself off, "now that over with let me finish where I left off."

With that Peridot took off running away with her hands over her ears as she screams, "no anything but that!"

"Hey Peridot wait for me." Lapis yelled, summoning her wings and flying after her.

 _ **-Flashback ended-**_

"I tried to catch up with her, but she was just to fast for me." Lapis finished.

"Alright we you lost your partner you might as well join our group until we can find Peridot. Is that okay with you, Dipper?" Steven asked, looking at Dipper.

"Yeah it alright with me." Dipper replied.

"Well then it settle you're on our team until we find Peridots." Steven said. "Now let's get on our way." He added then walking farther into the path with Dipper and Lapis following behind him.

The three kept walking farther into the maze until they arrive in a circular room made of stone. As they scan around the room when they found a giant stone door with some ancient writing written across it that Steven never seen before and three torches hanging on the walls alongside it.

"Umm...Dipper I can't understand the writing can you decipher it?" Steven asked curious.

Dipper reached into his vest and pulled out Journal 3 and began flipping through it as he tried to see if there was anything he could use to crack the code. After a few minutes, Dipper closed the journal and turned to Steven and replied, "I'm sorry Steven, but there nothing in the Journal that can translate this type of language."

"If we can't decipher the code then will never be able to pass through." Steven said.

Lapis began to read the words as she began to recognized the language and she stepped up and said, "hold on a second Steven don't give up yet because I think I can translate what the words on the door are asking us to do."

"You think you can do it Lapis?" Dipper asked curious.

"I don't know for sure, but I'll see." She replied then walking up to the door. "It says 'To pass you must share a time of true sorrow and it must be from the bottom of the heart'." She added reading the words off the door as carefully as she could.

"What does that mean?" Dipper asked confused.

"It means we have to confess an emotional saddest moment in life that we can never get over." Steven explains.

"No I'm not doing that there got to be another way to get pass the door." Dipper objected as he began to back away from the group.

"Oh come on Dipper we'll all be confessing something so you won't all be alone see I'll go first. Okay for me the saddest moment in my life was and will always be knowing that I'll never be able to met my mom." Steven said as tears started to forming in his eyes.

After that one of the three torches in the room lit up bright. "Look it worked. Who wants to go next?" Steven asked wiping his tears away on his sleeves.

"I'll go next." Lapis replied. "My saddest/happiest moment would be when I finally got set free from the mirror and made a new friend that will probably be my future boyfriends/lover." She added blushing a mixture of red and purple.

Once again another torch on the wall lit up bright. "Alright one more we're doing good just need one more it your turn Dipper." Said Steven.

"No I can't do it." Dipper objected.

"Come Dipper both me and Steven went now it time for you to share." Lapis responded.

"No I just can't my secret is way too embarrassing for me too share with anyone even you guys I just feel safe telling." Dipper response.

"Dipper trust me no matter what you tell us our opinion of you will never change it like the time I told you about my gems and your opinion didn't change about me so what make you think it be the opposite for you." Steven said.

Dipper thought for a second before saying, "umm...alright for you Steven, but just promise me neither you nor Lapis will laugh at me."

"I promise." Steven replied.

"Yeah I promise too." Lapis agreed.

"Good alright here I go," Dipper said. "My saddest moment is having this birthmark on my forehead because back in school when kids see it they always make fun it and that why I got the nickname, 'Dipper'." He added taking off his hat and lifting up his hair and revealing the little Dipper constellation on his forehead.

Next there was a total amount of silence among the group.

With that Dipper quickly placed his hair back over his birthmark as he said, "I know telling you guys was a big mistake," feeling totally embarrass at this moment. As Dipper kept his forehead cover that when Steven walked up to him and uncover his forehead as he said, "Dipper, you don't have to be embarrass about this you're my friend and lots of people have their imperfection, but know one thing never be afraid to look different."

"Gee thanks Steven." Dipper said happily.

"Just beginning a true friend." Steven replied.

With that the final torch on the wall lit up brighter than the last two and door began to open up.

"Alright the door open." Lapis said.

"Nice job team now let's keep moving." Steven said.

Then the three of them ran through the door as they exited the room. They kept running until approached the next obstacle, a room full of magma lava.

"Okaya room full of lava why am I not surprised." Dipper said getting frustrated.

"Don't get upset we'll figure out a way just we did with the door." Steven said trying to calmed dipper down.

"Steven!" A voice yelled tackling him to the ground.

Steven looked up to see that it was Mabel sitting on top of him with her knees on his sides.

"Mabel, what going on and where is Connie?" He asked confused

"I'm right here Steven." Connie said walking up to them.

"Glade you two are okay." Steven said getting up the ground and dusting himself off. "What happen to you two and why is Connie covered in sweat?" He asked.

"Oh that what had happen was." Mabel started.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

Both Mabel and Connie were walking down the path that Steven had assigned them and there was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"Okay I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Mabel said.

When hearing that Connie stop in her tracks as she said, "No don't be if anyone should be apologizing it should me because I just wanted to part of Steven's universe so bad that I let that get into my head and had me say some pretty hurtful thing so I'm sorry."

"No Connie everything you said about me was true the part about me begin not serious enough to handle Steven when he in trouble and me being to seductive with my trick." Mabel said.

"Look are arguing is what got Steven mad that he didn't want to be on team with me, you, or Lapis, so what I say is we form another truce that we don't try to hard, but we don't try to soft on trying to get Steven's attention, deal." Connie suggested.

"Deal." Mabel agreed.

With that the two seal their agreement with a friendly handshake as they go back to walking down the hall.

"You know Mabel we'll have to inform Lapis about this deal, but until then how about we have each other ba-," Connie said before beginning interrupted by Mabel tackling her to the ground. "Hey I thought we had a truce?" She asked.

"We do that why I tackle you." Mabel replied

"And could you explain to me why tackle is tackling me supporting the true?" Connie asked.

With that Mabel got off Connie and walked over to the wall where she pulled out a baby blue arrow and said, "as we were walking I notice we sent off one of the hidden traps in this area and by the way it was aim this would have hit you straight in the head if I hadn't save you."

"Y-y-you could've just given me a head up." Connie said blushing of embarrassment.

"If I did the arrow would have already hit you and as much as would love to increase my chances of winning Steven's affection, I couldn't let Steven go through the pain of losing his best friend and we have a truce here and Mabel pines always keeps her promise."

 _ **-Flashback over-**_

"That what happen to us, but the reason Connie is sweating is because of the super hot lava in this room." Mabel said. "Hey where peridot?" She asked.

"Well talk about that later now let see if we can find a way out of this room." Dipper said.

Then the whole group began looking around the room until Steven look to the other side and found another door.

"Hey guys I found the exit it just across the room, but there is a sign next to but I can't read it because it too far for me to see." He said.

"Here Steven use my binoculars." Dipper said reaching into his vest and

pulling out his binoculars and handing them to Steven.

"Thanks." Steven said accepting them. "Okay then sign said, 'Two hands pad pedestals, four must watch as one passes and hits the switch to reveal the path."

"Guys I can just fly across." Lapis said summoning her wings.

When she tried to fly but the heat in the room was too much for her wings to handle so they gave out real quickly making her fall down and causing Steven to catch her in his arms.

"That was a good try to help lapis, but thanks to the heat I'm afraid someone else will have to pass instead." Steven said putting her down. "And I guess that someone will have to be me." He added.

"Steven are you sure you want to do it?" Dipper asked, worried.

"I have to I'm the leader and I don't want any of you to get hurt. So want to hear any complaining, I'll be fine just trust me." Steven said as he began to stretching. " Dipper and Lapis I want you two to put your hands on the pedestals." He added.

With that Lapis and Dipper did as Steve said and placed their hands on the pedestals and a small path of steps rise up out of lava.

"Oh man it look like I'm gonna have to hop from step to step in order to get across." Steven said nervously.

"Steven wait." Mabel said.

"Yes Mabel?" Steven asked turned around to face her.

That when Mabel gave him a kiss on his lips with caught him off guard. As she separated she move to his ear as she whispered, "be careful," and stepped back.

"Hey no fair." Connie said then giving Steven a kiss on the lips and backing up.

"I want to kiss him." Lapis said.

"You can't he have to got to make it across and he can't if you're not on your pedestal." Mabel response turning towards Lapis

"Fine but I do it after Steven done with this part." Lapis said.

With that Steven got himself together as he turned around and jumped on the first step. Now Steven was jumping from rock to rock making sure each jump was as careful as the last. He was about at the end and as he made the last jump he accidentally slipped.

"Oh no, Steven!" They all yelled.

Before he could fully fall Steven caught the edge of step, giving everybody the okay to sigh in relief. Then Steven made it back up and quickly ran over to the end and pressed the button. A stone path revealed itself as the door open. The rest of them made it across as they confront Steven.

"Man, Steven that was a close one glade to see you made it." Dipper said.

"Ik and I'm glad too but-." Steven replied before getting a surprised kiss by Lapis which caught everyone by surprised.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Both Connie and Mabel yelled.

"I told you I would kiss him after he finished this obstacle. What did you'll think I was kidding?" Lapis asked as she move always from Steven, who past out.

"This not the time for arguing lady we've got a mission to complete." Dipper said interrupting. "And you'll remember the last time you'll got into an argument." He added.

"Yeah you're right Dipper let go girls." Connie said taking control of the situation.

With that the five well four of them head out through the door as they each wonder what lies ahead for them to face.

 _ **(A few minutes later..)**_

The four of them continued to walk through while Steven was still past out from earlier.

"Okay when we split up earlier it cause us only problems so I think I know what we have to in order to complete this maze." Dipper said.

"And what would that be Connie?" Connie asked.

"I pretty obvious, but I'll tell you'll anyway we need to work together as a team that how." Dipper replied.

"It could work I think we should give it a try it probably what Steven would've wanted." Lapis said as she continued to carrie Steven's unconscious body.

With that they walked into the next obstacle, where they find peridot screening at the door.

"Oh come there got to be a way to pass you without having to do the test the other two door where simple, but why are you different!"

They walked over to her as dipper asked, "Peridot what are doing here?"

"This door won't be reasonable I tried every methods I could think of to try and get pass this door. The first two were easy all I did was find a secret lever and took the passway." Peridot answered.

"Did you try reading the sign?" Lapis said pointing to the sign next to her. "The says when the six stand together the beast will be summon."

"Wait minute before we try anything we should wake up Steven first." Connie suggested.

"You're right." Lapis said, placing Steven on the ground.

"What happen to him?" Peridot asked.

"He passed out from exhaustion after the lasted challenge." Mabel said.

With that Lapis started to shake Steven as she said, "Wake up Steven. We need you right now, please wake up," but with that Steven Still remain unconscious.

"Maybe he acting like the princess from that snow white story and he needs a kiss to wake him up." Mabel said.

"Oh a kiss I see." Lapis said getting an evil smirk on her face.

With that Lapis puckered her lips and began to lean in towards Steven, but before she could touch his lips she felt a hand covering her lips and looked to see Steven fully awake.

"Thanks but that won't be necessary." Steven said getting back his to feet.

"Steven what do you think we should do?" Dipper asked.

"The room is pretty big and there are hand pedestals at different corners, this is pretty suspicious." Steven replied.

"Don't worry if anything goes wrong we'll take care of it." Connie said.

Then they all walk to opposite sides of the room and placed their hands on the pedestals they each started to glow as the door began to open revealing a giant purple scorpion with three large with three tails with gems around them. When it started to attack the team avoid it strike as they tried to figure out a way to stop it.

"Hey did anyone figure out away to stop it?" Dipper asked.

"Well if I could have enough time I could scan it and look for any weak point." Peridot said.

"That just give me an idea Lapis, Connie, and I will attack to buy Peridot enough time to scan it for a weak point, and Dipper, you and Mabel will stay back and protect Peridot until her scan is complete." Steven said.

"Got it." They all agreed

With that the group did what they were told and started the plan. Lapis summoned her wings and flew high in the air and started shot ice shards at it, but the creature used it three tails as a shield preventing the shards from making contact. Next, Connie ran up to the scorpion and pulled out Steven's mom sword and began slashing at it. Then, the scorpion just flick her away like she was a piece of trash and launched one it tail at her.

"Oh ow." Connie said as she prepare for impact.

A minute passed and Connie realized that the scorpion hadn't attacked and looked to see Steven standing in front of her using his shield to block the scorpion's tail.

"Connie are you okay?" Steven asked as he tried to keep up his defenses.

"Yeah I'm good actually I'm great now that you're here." She replied.

"That good to hear you're important to me and I couldn't forgive myself if you got hurt." Steven said

"Me either if it were to happen to you." She replied. "There is got to be a way to stop that Scorpion?" She asked.

"I think I know how." Lapis said landing right next to them.

"What is it Lapis?" Steven asked.

Lapis took hold of Steven's hands and look at him as she said, "Fuse with me."

"Lapis if this was about earlier I swear..." Steven said but got interrupted by lapis saying, "No this not about earlier this is an important problem and I think fusing would be the best way to defeat it."

"I don't know." Steven replied.

"Steven I think you should fuse with Lapis." Connie said.

Steven turned to Connie as he gave her a very confusing look.

"You see since you both are gems and fusing together will only increase your power and it would give us a huge help in this situation." She continued.

"Okay if you're okay with this then I'll do it." Steven replied. "Okay Lapis let fuse." He added as he turned his attention back to her.

Lapis was excited as she began spinning around with Steven in a circle as they spin both their gems started to glow as they were surrounded in a blue/purple light and the two figure began one. When the light went away there stood a tall purple four arm woman with long hair that a mixture of purple and black. The woman had on a purple tank top with a star in the middle, along with jeans that goes all the way to her knees, and purple sandals.

"So this is what you guys look like as a fusion it pretty nice." Connie said.

"Thank you little lady if you would be kind enough to hand me that sword of yours I would be delighted to take care of this whole problem for you'll." She said with a British accent.

"Here you go." Connie said hanging the sword over to the woman.

The woman accepted the sword as she said, "thank you and I promise you as soon as I done you'll get this back."

"Alright."

With that the woman summon a shield from her belly button and a pair of water wing came out of the gem on her back and she took off flying high in the air heading towards the scorpion.

The woman landed in front of the scorpion and prepared for battle. The scorpion then sent one its tails heading towards her at full speed, but before it could attack she blocked it with the shield and made a slashed with the sword cutting the tail completely off. When that happened the scorpion took a step back.

"You should really keep your hand to yourself." The lady said. "Now I give you one chance either give up now a get out or suffer the worst beating ever." She added.

After that the scorpion got mad as it began to storm towards her while launching a variety of different attacks.

The woman sigh in disappointment as she said, "well I tried to give you a chance I guess I have no other choice," while avoiding all its attacks.

After that the woman disappeared from the scorpion's view and then there was a couple of slashes coming from out of nowhere. The woman then reappeared as she stood a couple feet away from the scorpion as it just began to break down into pieces. Everybody stood there confused as what just happened, then the woman turned to the other as a smile appeared across her face as walked over Connie and handed her the sword.

"Told you get it back after I was done." The lady chuckle in happiness.

"Umm...thank Ste- I mean Lap-…" Connie said before the lady placed a finger over her lips.

"Call me Charoite." The lady said removing her finger.

"Yeah Charoite." Connie said.

With that Charoite was covered in a mixture blue/purple light as the figure began to dissolve into the two figure. After that the whole group ran up to them.

"That was great you two." Mabel said.

"Nice job Steven and you too Lapis." Dipper added.

"Lazuli you were alright." Peridot said trying to be nice.

"Umm thanks I guess." Lapis replied.

"Thanks you guys be don't get to excited just yet." Steven said serious.

"What do you mean, Steven?" Connie asked.

"I mean like we don't know what through that final door so we can't just get happy after this." Steven explained.

"He right we don't know if we'll be able to take on another monster like the scorpion." Lapis said worried.

"Don't worry whatever in that room as long as we work together we'll overcome it." Peridot said.

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement. Then they all walked into the room where they found Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl clapping their hands.

"Congrats you've passed the test." Garnet said.

"Umm...what test?" Everyone asked confused.

"This test to see if Steven could be a leader and he passed." Garnet said.

"Good job, Steven." Amethyst said.

"Great work." Pearl said.

"Thanks you guys I mean really, but I didn't show any good leadership potential." Steven objected.

"What yes you did." Lapis said.

Steven turned around to the other as he got curious.

"You would make a great leader you showed bravery." Connie said.

"You show wisdom." Mabel added.

"You manage to keep yourself calm in serious cases." Peridot said.

"No matter what you put team before yourself." Lapis said.

Steven looked at Dipper, who just lift his hat up pointed at his banes and Steven understood exactly what he was trying to tell him. Then he turned back towards the gems as he said, "you guys are right I do have what it takes to be a leader, but I feel like I need more time to fully develop my leadership skills."

"Of course that why you have your own team to practice the basics of being a leader." Garnet replied.

"Wait what squad?" Steven asked curious.

"They're right behind you." Pearl said.

Steven around to see the group he had travel through the maze with and each of them were just as surprised as he was.

"Guys did you hear that the six of us are going to a team." Steven said.

"Remember Steven this team will help practice your leadership training so they'll guide you more than you'll guide them." Garnet said.

"Yes I will." Steven agreed.

With that the nine of them step on a board of the warp pad and they we're teleported off.

 _ **End of Chapter six...**_

 _ **This is the end of Chapter six of my story, 'A visit to Beach city' and I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't what you'll thought it would, but I just really wanted put this chapter up because I'm running low on ideas and for you guys who want Bill and yellow diamond to fuse don't worry it'll happen just in my later chapters. That all for now I'm Jaroberts251 signing out. Peace.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A visit to Beach city**_

 _ **By. Jaroberts251**_

 _ **Chapter seven**_

 _ **Hey everybody, it's your boy, Jaroberts251 and I'm back to give you the latest chapter of my story, 'A visit to Beach city', and this chapter I taking the boys back to where this all started, but with a few difference changes. Now let move on with the story...**_

 _ **(At the temple...)**_

Dipper walked inside and looks to see Steven sitting at the table, holding a piece of paper. He walks up to him and ask, "hey Steven, what are you holding?"

Steven placed the paper behind his back before answering, "Dipper what are you talking about I'm not holding anything."

"Yes you just were." Dipper said.

Dipper reached behind Steven's back and retrieving the paper and began to read it as it said:

Tonight is the Beach city Underground wrestling Night of Champion this night is where all the Beach city titles will be on the line and here are some of the match schedule for tonight;

Purple puma v.s. Concrete Heat (Beach city ocean champion)

Purple puma v.s. Loch Ness bolster (Beach city state champion)

The Panther v.s Rage (Normal match)

Tiger millionaire&? V.s. Macho Boy&Connor the crusher (Tag team championship)

And more...

Dipper looked back at he tried to guess, "you want to take one of the girls to this wrestling event, but can't decide on which to choose."

"Actually no." Steven respond. "I'm one of the competitor in this event tonight." He added.

"Wait what which match are you in?" A confused Dipper asked.

Steven got up from where he was sitting and pointed at the match that said, Tiger millionaire&? V.s Macho Boy and Connor the crusher (Tag team championship) and response, "I'm Tiger millionaire."

"Hold on if you're Tiger millionaire then why isn't your partner name written on here?" Dipper asked.

"Well I'm old partner, Purple puma had too many matches decided to drop out on me and instead of the owner forcing me to forfeit the match completely they gave the chance to find a partner by tonight." Steven answered, thinking for a second. "Hey maybe you could help me by becoming my tag team match tonight." He added.

"Me wrestle, I can't!" Dipper responded looking quite nervous.

"And why not?" Steven asked wondering why.

"It just I can't fight and I especially can't do it with people watching me." Dipper protested.

Steven placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder and said, "Dipper, you are one of the toughest and bravest people I know you can handle it," letting out a smile to reassure him."

"Umm...well." Dipper said scratching the back his head. "Not a lot of people have faith in me especially for something important like a 'championship'. So okay I'll be your tag team partner." He added.

"Great." Steven said. "But if you going to a wrestler you're going to need a wrestling persona and background."

Dipper thought for a second before getting an idea and running into the bathroom. After a few minutes past until Dipper came back out the of the bathroom dressed in a black t-shirt, black shorts, his normal socks and shoes, and instead of his pine tree hat he replaced it with a black headband.

"Alright Steven I think I figure out my persona so don't laugh." Dipper said, taking a deep breath. "Okay now presenting Shane o' Mack, the man who takes many risks and does just about whatever it takes to win a match." He added, now waiting for Steven response.

"Dipper not going to lie...that an amazing persona and personality, but what about your back what caused you to be daring and so risk taking?" Steven asked.

"Umm, well the name and personality was all I could think of while I was in the bathroom." Dipper response.

"Okay we can work on that later." Steven said.

 _ **(Later that night at the arena...)**_

"Alright ladies and gentlemen we've got the tag team event of the night and this is for the Beach city underground tag team titles." The announcer said. "In the corner to my left are the challenger the team of Tiger millionaire and his new partner, Shane o' Mack." He added pointing to the left of him.

Steven and Dipper stood there in the wrestling outfits as the crowd let out a large cheer for them.

"Okay now introducing the main champion the team of Macho boy&Connor the crusher, the crew." The announcer said pointing to his right.

Dipper then looked over to see the two boys to get a good look of them. Macho boy was about their height with brown hair wearing blue wrestling tights, blue tactical boots, and with elbows and knees pads on each of his arms. Connor the crusher was taller than Macho also had brown hair while wearing blue t-shirt with a black vest covering it, black jeans with blue stripes on the side, and blue shoes with black shoe laces.

"Steven this guys look like they're don't play around." Dipper said getting nervous.

"Don't worry Dipper that just their characters, they really don't want to hurt us." Steven explained. "I'll go first so when you want just I'll tag you in at any time." He added.

"Oh okay." Dipper said.

With that Dipper stood in their corner as Steven walked up to go face to face with Macho boy. The two of them circle circled each other before going into a collar and elbow tie up. Steven quickly won this show of strength and put Macho boy in a headlock.

As it looked like Steven had the advantage that when Conner came from behind and hit Steven in the back of the head causing him to release his grip on macho as they both fell to the ground. Macho boy got back up to his feet and the two began to do a two-on-one assault on Steven.

"Hey that not fair!" Dipper yelled.

"I know it may seem unfair, but in this wrestling industries anything goes." The announcer replied.

"Anything?" Dipper asked.

"Oh yes it does." The announcer said excited.

'I guess I've got put my persona's personality to use then.' Dipper thought to himself.

"Hey you two." Dipper said get both boy attention.

Both Macho boy and Conner looked up from tiger millionaire, who they left on the ground, to see Dipper standing on the top rope. With that Dipper jump high off the top rope doing a elbow drop landing on both boys making them fall on the mat.

"Oh man Shane o' Mack just drive off the top rope landing on both Macho boy and Connor." The announcer said getting excited.

Dipper got back to feet and made it over to Steven as he asked, "you okay man," helping him back to feet.

"Yeah I'm alright thanks for helping me." Steven said dusting himself off.

"I couldn't let you go through all by yourself I'm your tag team partner after all." Dipper replied.

They then turned to see both boys of the other team getting back to their feet and Steven said, "look like it'll take more than that to take them down," Dipper nodded his head in agreement.

As Macho and Conner got back to their feet Steven and Dipper started unloading multiple strikes causing the two boys to stumble. Just as Macho and Connor were leaning against the ropes, Steven and Dipper ran back to the other ropes and came back to clothesline the two boys over the top rope.

Dipper quickly climbed back up to the top rope and did a elbow dive off, but Connor moved out the way causing Dipper to land only on Macho boy. As soon as Dipper was on his feet Connor sneaked up behind him and put him in a master lock.

Watching his partner leaves Tiger millionaire no choice as he pick up his big phone and tossed it at the back of Connor. Once it hit Conner let out a shout of pain as he let go of Dipper, who quick moved away from him. Seeing Dipper out the way Steven climb up the turned buckle and jumped off landing on Connor.

Steven up him and Dipper got back into the ring as the ref started to count, "1...2...3...4...5."

As it looked closed to a win by count out both Connor and Macho got back up into the ring forcing the ref to stop the count. When they got back in they quickly charged at Steven and Dipper, but as they rushed Steven and Dipper slide right underneath them.

When Connor and Macho turned around they find Steven, who was holding a contract, while Dipper was nowhere to be found.

"Hey you two, I'll give one of you a million dollars if you come and work for me, but you have to prove it by beat one another." Steven said with a wicked smile.

The announcer got up in shock as he said, "What Tiger millionaire is trying to make the duo fight each other by offering one them a million dollar contact."

With that the team began to breakout and start fight each other to see which one was going to get the contract. After a few minutes of fight both teammates were wore out the light suddenly turned off.

When they come back on everybody looked up to see Dipper standing up on the top rope. Connor and his partner looked Steven, who moved out the way as Dipper lunges himself at them making them fall over.

Once both of them were down Steven quickly covered Mach boy and the ref got down as the he performed the pin count, "1...2...3!"

"Ladies and gentlemen here are your new Beach city tag team champion, Tiger millionaire and Shane o' Mack." The announcer said.

The referee walked over to the team and handed them the tag team belts. Steven and Dipper accepted the belts and rollout the ring to leave the arena as they celebrate their victory.

 _ **(Later back at the temple...)**_

Dipper and Steven made it back to the temple while carrying their titles, Steven had his belt over his right shoulder, while Dipper had his around his waist.

"That was amazing you were great out there Dipper." Steven complemented.

Dipper rubbed the back of his head and shyly said,"well I couldn't of done all that without you, Steven and thanks I had a fun time teaming up with you."

"You're welcome, buddy, I had a fun with you too." Steven replied.

With that the two tried give each other high fives commencing their friendship and like before they could suddenly Dipper's cell phone started to ring causing him stop in mid high five.

Dipper picked up the phone and looked at Steven and said, "Hey Steven I got to take this okay."

Steven nodded his head in agreement.

Dipper answered the phone as he said, "Hey...I'm staying at a friend's house for the week in Beach city...wait what there an emergency in town...okay I'll be there at fast as I can...don't worry about that just know I'll be there tomorrow...okay meet you then bye," he hung up the phone.

"Hey Dipper what was that all about?" Steven asked curious.

"There an emergency back in Gravity falls and I need to get back there as soon as I can." Dipper replied, getting furious.

"If that the case I'm coming with you." Steven said.

"No this is my fight I couldn't put you in danger." Dipper replied, calming down.

"Look Dipper by the way you sound it seems that you know you can't handle this threat all by to yourself and the quickest way back to Gravity falls is to use the warp pad and you can't use it without a crystal gem to activate it." Steven explained.

Dipper seemed to find himself back into a corner which left him and he sighed in defeat said, "alright you can come along let get some sleep we leave tomorrow morning."

"Okay." Steven agreed.

With that the two went to their beds (well for Dipper the couch) and they drifted off to sleep.

 _ **(Next morning...)**_

Dipper found himself standing on the warp pad in his normal clothes as he waited for Steven, which is making him very impatience.

"Steven can you hurry up and we need to get going now." He said in a hurry.

Steven came running on to the warp pad in his normal attire as he said, "I'm sorry but it hard to explain to three girls why they can't come along on this mission with me, but don't worry they're alright they going to use the time I'm gone to have a little girls time."

"Okay now you've got a pass can we go now?" Dipper asked anxious to get moving.

"Alright here we go and while we're there we can check on your girlfriend." Steven said causing Dipper to get embarrass.

With that Steven's gem started to glow and the two were soon teleported off through the warp pad.

 _ **(At Gravity falls...)**_

Steven and Dipper arrived on the warp pad on the outside of town.

"Okay let get going and see if there any destruction." Dipper said stepping off the warp pad with Steven following behind him.

With that the two began making their way into town as they walked Steven looked around seeing all the changes that happen they made since the last time he was there.

"Wow haven't been here in a year and look at much it change." Steven said.

"Yeah about week after you left the whole town work together to fix up the town and added some kinda upgrades, but forget about that right now all we need to do is look for anything that seems out of the ordinary." Dipper replied.

"Well that going to hard because this whole town is full of things out of the ordinary so it going to hard to do that." Steven said.

Dipper stop in place and reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and said, "hey Steven I just got text from my friend saying we need to meet them at the Mystery Shack."

"Okay I can't wait to me this 'friend' of yours." Steven said beginning to get suspectes about this whole thing.

The two them took off walking towards in the direction of the Mystery Shack.

 _ **(A few minutes later...)**_

Steven arrived at the Mystery shack, where they spotted a big black limousine parked in front of it.

"Hey Dipper what up with the limousine?" Steven asked.

"You said, 'you can't wait to meet my friend', and now your about to meet them." Dipper replied.

Next, the front door on the driver side open up and a man dressed in a chauffeur's outfit stepped out and walked to the back of the limousine and open the door. Once he open it up the door out came a girl with silky blonde hair and crystal blue eyes wearing a white button down covering a pink tank top and navy blue jeans shorts.

"Hello Dipper, darling." The girl said looking at Dipper.

"Hey." He replied.

"Yo Dipper how do you know this girl?" Steven asked.

The girl then walked up to Dipper and leaned up closed to him pressing her lips against his lips giving him a kiss that caught Steven completely off guard. When she lean back and wrapped her arms around Dipper's left arm and laid her head on his shoulder as she said, "of course he knows me I'm his girlfriend after all."

"Dude, what happened to Mabel's friend, Candy, you guys looked very happy together what happened?" Steven asked looking very surprised.

Dipper leaned his head down with his hat overshadow his eyes and he explain, "Steven me and Candy's relationship was going just fine until I left to go back home for the school year and when I came back we had found out that neither one of us had very much in common so we decided just to stay friends. How pacifica became my girlfriend is at first I thought she was a spoiled rich girl, but when her family needed my help to get rid of this ghost haunting their mansion while we explore the mansion I got to know her better and found out she only act that way because her parents."

"By the way dipper, who is he and what makes him so important that made you leave me to hang out with him for the week." Pacifica asked getting a little mad.

"Um...Pacifica Northwest meet my best friend, Steven universe and Steven universe meet my girlfriend, Pacifica Northwest." Dipper said introducing the two of them to each other.

"Hey." Steven said

"Hello." Pacifica replied.

"Pacifica. Steven is a friend I met over the internet and he came over to stayed for a week last year and we got into a whole lot of crazy mess and this year Steven called asked me and my sister for help because it of great important that why me and Mabel." Dipper said. "Let forget about that right now Pacifica what is the emergency you called me for?" He asked getting serious.

Pacifica looked up to him curious and asked, "What emergency?"

"The emergency you called Dipper about and got him all worked up for." Steven said.

"Oh yeah there was no emergency." Pacifica said remembering what they were talking about. "Yeah there is no emergency." She added.

"Wait there no emergency then why did you call me then?" A very confused Dipper asked.

"It because I missed you and wanted to spend time with you but you were all in Beach city and I felt like you were gone back home like when summer over." Pacifica replied buried her face into Dipper's arm.

"Hey Dipper she really missed and I think you should spend time with her and you've been helping me out with Mabel, Connie, and Lapis so it my turn to help you." Steven said.

"Okay, but what about you?" Dipper asked .

"Don't worry about me, I'm going to explore the rest of this new Gravity Falls and see what else they changed while I was gone." Steven replied. "When you guys are done just call me on my cell phone and I'll meet you at the warp pad." He added then walking away from them.

When Steven was gone Pacifica let go of Dipper and moved a few steps away from him.

"So what do you want to do first?" Dipper asked Pacifica.

"Don't worry about that I planned a whole agenda for us to do so come on." She replied, then pulling his arm leading him off.

 _ **(With Steven...)**_

Steven was walking down a path in the forest that he thought would lead to him back to town as he continued down the path he began to get worried.

"oh man I think I'm lost." Steven said to himself, stopping in place.

With that as if on que there was rustle in the bushes which made Steven jump in fear.

Steven calm down as he thought, 'okay get a hold of yourself, Steven it could just be a cute little squirrel,' he decided to investigate the noise. As Steven walked over to the bushes he accidentally stepped on branch causing the noise in the bushes to suddenly stop.

Then he got closer to it and he opened it to reveal a gnome eating a mushroom.

"Oh thank heaven it just a gnome eating a mushroom." Steven sighed in relief.

When Steven turned around to get back to the trail when he saw a shadowy figure a few trees back which caused his suspicious to increase.

"Now what could that be I better check it out." Steven said to himself.

Steven started walking slowly towards the creature as he got close the figure turned to see him coming and took off running away. When seeing this Steven quickly took off after it making sure it wouldn't get away from him.

"Man by the way it has that odd shape you can definitely tell it not human." Steven said continue to chase after it.

 _ **(While Steven has his hands full with that let's go Dipper and Pacifica...)**_

Dipper and Pacifica were hold hands as they arrived at the Greasy Diner.

"The Greasy Diner. What nothing fancy planned Ms. Northwest?" Dipper asked joking.

Pacifica turned to him and said, "Mr. Pines I'm sure your girlfriend would know that you don't like that fancy stuff so I pick something that we'll both enjoy."

The two walked in to and took their seats at the cleanest booth that Pacifica choose. Once they were seated when Lazy Susan, the proprietor of the said diner, came up with a notepad in her hand and asked, "may I take your order?"

"Yay I'll have a strawberry milkshake and to eat I'll have the bacon cheeseburger." Dipper said reading off the menu.

"I'll have the same as Dipper." Pacifica added placing her menu to the side.

"Pacifica Northwest?" Lazy Susan lifted the eyelid on her to look at the twelve year old seating across from Dipper with both eyes. "In My diner?"

"Excuse me Lazy Susan can you please keep it on the low that I'm here because I'm kinda on a date with my boyfriend and I don't want my parents to find out." Pacifica said wanting to keep this date a secret.

"Okay I will now I go get you guys food." Lazy Susan agreed then start running into the kitchen.

With that two now alone Pacifica looked at Dipper and asked, "So how your sister in Beach city."

"She find and so is the other girls." Dipper replied.

"Wait what other girls?" Pacifica asked trying not to shout.

"Okay get this my friend, Steven, came here last year and Mabel fell in love with him, but he couldn't return the feeling back because home he had the same feeling for another girl, so the two got into a love triangle, but wait there's more the day after the two agreed to be equals about this whole love triangle thing that when another girl from Steven's past named, Lapis Lazuli, came to ask for his help and in the processes she also confessed her feeling for Steven so now the love triangle is now a love square or love rectangle which ever you want to call it." Dipper explained.

"Man that Steven kid sounds like a major playboy." Pacifica said.

"Hey you got the wrong idea about Steven it not that he a playboy it just he doesn't want to hurt anybody and it hard to make a choice with all three girls are always doing something very seductive to try and get his attention." Dipper replied.

"Well whatever the case is I don't care as long as none of it rub off on you." Pacifica said

"Alright here you go two strawberry milkshakes and two bacon cheeseburgers." Lazy Susan smiled placing down the two kids' orders on the table. "Hope you two enjoy it." She added, then walking off.

"Okay since our food is here let eat so we can move on to the next thing on the agenda." Pacifica said.

With that the two of began eating their food unaware that a black limo was pulling up in front of the diner and inside the limo were Pacifica's parents, Preston and Priscilla Northwest.

"Hey honey are my eyes playing tricks on me or do I see Pacifica seating in that wreck of the diner with that low class Pines boy and they're eating." Preston said getting frustrated.

"No your eyes are just fine that really is her." Priscilla agreed.

"This not stand will have to confront when she comes out of that grease trap." Preston said.

Dipper and Pacifica had just finished their meal and headed outside, where they found Preston and Priscilla wait for them.

"Mom! Dad! What are you two doing here?" Pacifica asked.

"That something we should be asking you." Priscilla replied.

"Young lady this type of town foolery is not accepted, you are here by forbidden from being seen with this low class vermin." Preston demand.

"But Dad..." Pacifica tried to defend herself before being interrupted by Preston.

"No buts we are going home this instance." He ordered, grabbing her hand and walking towards the cars.

In see this Dipper grabbed Preston's arm and said, "Mr. Northwest I don't know if you understand this or not, but Pacifica isn't like you or other Northwest she let's people into the mansion to save everybody, and she is willing to date someone that can change her for the good.

Pacifica started to get so happy with what Dipper had said about her and she slipped out of her dad's hand and said, "Dipper is right I don't want to be a Northwest if I'm going to turn out just like you."

She grabs onto Dipper's hand and the two kids took of running into the woods.

(Back to Steven...)

We now find Steven standing in front of a cave as he was trying to catch his breath from running for so long.

"Okay by the way it went in there I can presume that where it lives." Steven said to himself.

Without a second thought Steven walked into the cave while trying to keep a low profile so he doesn't get caught. As he made it deeper in into the cave he began to hear noises and continued heading towards in that it. He made it to the center of the cave where he found the shadow creature he was followed along with two of figures. Once he made it close enough he quickly hid behind a large rock to avoid being seen.

"Hold on there more of them I wonder what could those things be and what are they up to?" Steven asked himself.

He stuck his head out from behind the rock to get a good look at the creature and the shadow creatures stepped into the light revealing themselves to be three broken gems fusion creatures.

"Wait what three broken gems fusion I better get out here and tell the gems about this." Steven said whispered.

Steven tried to leave the cave, but accidentally kicked a rock catching the attention of all three creatures in the progress.

"Oh boy." Steven said, then taking off running.

The creatures spotted him running away and immediately took off after him.

"They're after me I better call for help." Steven said.

With that Steven pulled out his cell phone, quickly dial Dipper's number, and held it to his ear hoping that Dipper will pick up.

'Please pick up Dipper.' Steven said to himself.

(With Dipper and pacifica...)

The two where now walking through the woods after getting away from Pacifica's parents.

"Well we've manage to get away from your parents what do you want to do now?" Dipper asked Pacifica.

"Since my Parents completely ruined the agenda I had plan for us, all I just want to do now is just have a seat and rest my aching feet." Pacifica said.

Dipper looked up to see a fallen tree laying on the ground and said, "how about we take a seat on that fallen tree.

"What you don't know what could be on there." Pacifica protested.

Then Dipper walked over and took a seat on the tree, where took off his vest and placed it on the side of him.

"Here Pacifica if you're afraid of getting a disease or something just seat on my vest it keep you from catching any." Dipper said gesturing his hand towards his vest.

Without much fight Pacifica did what she was told and walked over to Dipper and took a seat on his vest. As she sat down Dipper wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him.

"Dipper! What are you doing?" Pacifica blushed.

"Just confronting my girlfriend that all." He replied smiled.

"T-t-thank you then." Pacifica said.

"You have to worry about your parents because I'm here and I'll take care of you." Dipper said

After that Pacifica looked at Dipper as he looked back at her with that the two closed their eyes as they started to leaning into each other. Before they could connect when Dipper's cell phone started to vibrate in his pocket. Dipper took his arm off Pacifica and pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked to see that Steven was calling him.

"I sorry Pacifica but I got to take this it could be important." Dipper said.

"Fine I'll allow it just this one time." Pacifica replied.

Dipper answered the phone and asked, "what is it Steven?"

"Oh Dipper thank goodness you answered I'm in serious trouble I'm being chased by these three broken gems fusions and I need some help." Steven said on the other line.

"Hold on a minute where are so I can find you?" Dipper asked.

"Well I'm actually not sure where I am, but all I can tell you is that I'm running through the forest somewhere." Steven replied.

"Alright I'll be right there." Dipper said.

"Just hurry." Steven said, hanging the phone up.

Dipper hang up the phone and turned towards Pacifica and said, "sorry I got to go help Steven he is in trouble."

"Hang on for a minute how do you know he isn't just trying to get your attention like I did." Pacifica said.

"Because would never lie about something like that and by the way he sound he really need to some help and I need to go so wait here." Dipper said, then running off.

 _ **(For the last time back to Steven...)**_

Steven was still running through the forest as he was being pursued by the three broke gem creatures.

"Man these thing won't give up no matter how far I go they'll just keep coming." Steven said.

As Steven kept running until he tripped over a tree's root causing him to fall over and sprain his right ankle in progress. Steven crawl himself over to in front of a tree as he turned around to see the three gem monsters surround him.

"Ha I guess you guys finally caught up to me so guess it over for me." Steven said catching his breath.

With that the gems creatures launched themselves at him causing him cover his eyes. After waiting for a moment Steven didn't feeling anything touch him.

'Hang on a second why didn't they attack me, I'm completely cornered and injury it the perfect time to eliminate me' He thought.

Steven opened his eyes to see Dipper standing in front of him with a big stick in his hand as he fending off the three gem monsters from them.

"Dipper, you made it in time." Steven said excited. "Hey where Pacifica?" He asked.

"She waiting on us but let's worry about us right now." Dipper replied.

"How are we going to do that there three of them and two of us?" Steven asked, worried about the number the game.

"You forgotten that we're the Beach city tag team champion, Tiger millionaire and Shane o' Mack, and we don't give up no matter the odds." Dipper said still keeping up his defends.

"Yeah you're right but what do we do first?"

"Just we do best you do whatever it takes to win, but first you have to heal your leg so it can work."

With that Steven lift up his right pants leg to reveal a big red bruise around the ankle and he spit on his hand then rubbed on it the bruise as he did it the bruise began to heal immediately and he made it back to his feet. Dipper quickly put the stick to the side allowing the creatures to attack.

The creature began to attack as they came towards them Steven stepped in front of Dipper and placed his arm across his chest causing his pink shield to form over his arm which prevented the three creatures from attacking.

Dipper ran from behind the shield and started to swing the stick on one of the monsters forcing it to move back, while the others continued to attack Steven.

The monster dodge all the attacks that Dipper was swinging at it until it took hold of the stick and took it out of Dipper's hand and breaking it half, then throwing it two separate ways.

"Oh man." Dipper said.

Dipper then took of running away from the monster as it started to chase him. He ran until he found himself standing in front of a tree and he looked up to see the monster jumping towards him, he looked around and found a pointy stick lying on the ground and picked it up and held in front of him.

The creature fell right into the pointy stick making it go right through his chest and making poof back into it broken gems attached together.

"Okay one down two more to go." Dipper said

Steven was still defending off against the two monsters trying to break through his shield, he then used great force pushing both creature back away from. With that Steven sinked his shield to the side of a disc and tossed towards one of the creature slicing it in half making it poof back into it broken gems fused together.

"Nice these guys aren't so tuff after all." Steven said getting excited. "Hey and there is only one left." He added.

Steven started heading towards it at full speed towards the monster summoning multiple pink disc and tossing them at it, while Dipper tossed his pointy stick. Unfortunately, the monster got back to it feet and dodge every disc that came his w until the pointy stick got it in the head, but started to remove it out of his head.

"Oh no none of my attacks working and that stick only manage to paralyzed it for the moment." Steven said to Dipper.

"Hey I think I got an idea." Dipper replied, then climbing up a tree to a tree branch.

"Dipper I don't think hiding in a tree will help us here." A confused Steven said

"This part of my idea so don't worry." Dipper explained.

With that Dipper ran to the edge of the branch where he jumped and stuck his feet out slamming them into the stick forcing it to go deeper into the creature's head causing it to the creature to react like a glitch in a video game as it poof back into it broken gem attached together.

Steven ran up to Dipper and said, "dipper that was a great plan what was that."

"That something I worked on called the 'Coast to Coast' it the new finishing move of Shane o' Mack I thought would be a good thing to try it out to see if it would work." Dipper replied.

"Well that is great that it work now we need to contain each of these creatures before they can regain their form." Steven said.

Dipper nodded his head in agreement and then the two began to gather all the monsters' gems.

"Okay here you go I got the other two gems now let contain these three." Dipper said hold two gem in each hands.

Steven took the gems from Dipper and containing all three of them in a small pink bubbles, and then made the bubble disappear along with the gems.

"Nice, but let keep all that happen today between just the two of us we don't need to worry the girls and they'll just say something like 'I know you should have bought us with you' and I just don't feel like hearing that today." Steven said.

"Alright just another one of our little secrets." Dipper agreed.

With that the two took off walking away out of the forest.

 _ **(Later that day...)**_

Steven was standing at the warp pad, while Pacifica and Dipper were standing downhill having a conversation.

"It was a good to see you again Pacifica." Dipper said.

"Great to see you too, but to bad we couldn't have more time." She replied.

"Don't worry you'll see me in a few days we can hang out then." Dipper said.

"If my parents will allow it?" Pacifica asked.

"Hay forget about your parents if they don't allow it there is always sneaking out to see each other." Dipper suggested.

"There won't be any need for that." A voice said.

Dipper and Pacifica turned around to see Pacifica's dad, Preston coming towards them.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Pacifica asked.

Preston stop in front of them and said, "I've been thinking long and hard about this boy said, and I agree Pacifica is not like the other Northwest."

"What do you mean by that dad." She responded.

"We Northwest have been to greedy and backstabbing for too long, if this day I'll be glad to have a boy who can help my Pacifica change our family for the good." He explained.

"You really mean it dad." Pacifica asked.

"Indeed I do." He replied.

Pacifica ran up to hug her dad and said, "thank you, Dad."

"Yay thank you, Mr. Northwest." Dipper said.

"Dipper we can now hang out without any problem." Pacifica said.

"I'm glad." Dipper said smiled.

"Now let go home Pacifica." Preston said.

"Yes Dad." Pacifica said. "Oh Dipper and I can't wait for the two of us to have a full interrupted date." She added.

"I can't wait for it either." He replied.

Pacifica put hand to her lip and blow Dipper a kiss, then took hold of her dad's hand and walked off. Dipper grabbed the air kiss and placed it on his lips, then walked up to the warp pad and found Steven waiting for him.

"Ready to go?" Steven asked.

"Yeah I'm ready." Dipper replied stepping on the warp pad.

"Good here we go." Steven said.

With that the warp pad light up and the two were teleported off.

 _ **End of Chapter Seven...**_

 **Well that chapter seven and I'm sorry that it not what you expected but I was kinda having a little off day writing this chapter and shout to my friend, 'ShunBenitoite', for helping me out through this entire chapter. Here a little spoiler the next few chapters there going to be something bigger than any of my chapters combine. If you have any ideas please leave a comment. I got to go remember this Jaroberts251 signing out. Peace.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A visit to Beach city**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter eight: Betrayal parts 1**

 _ **Hey everybody this is your boy, Jaroberts251 and I'm here to bring you the newest chapter this one will be the start of the end. In this Chapter Bill thinks that Lapis has been to busy with dealing with the little love rectangle over Steven that he decided to give her a little hand in help her achieve the plan. Now on with the story hope you enjoy...**_

 _ **(Nighttime in Beach city...)**_

Everybody at the Universe's household was peacefully sleeping the night away, well almost everybody. Out on the beach, where we find Lapis on the pyramid shaped communicator as she having another conversation with a hologram of Bill cipher.

"Greeting Bill." Lapis said.

"Hello Lapis." Bill replied. "Lapis there is something we need to discuss it of the utmost most importance." He added looking very disappointed.

"What is it Bill?" Lapis asked worried.

"It just I've been watching lately and it seems like you are spending all your time 'fighting' over the Universe boy with Connie and shooting star that it starting to make you forget that you're really there on mission." Bill explained.

"Wait don't tell me that you are thinking of cutting our deal off." Lapis said worried.

"No I wouldn't do that because I know you would go and tell Steven and the gems everything about Yellow diamond and me." Bill said. "That why I'm sending you a little help to make sure everything goes according to plan." He added.

"Bill I can assure you that everything will be just fine if you just let me continue this mission on my own." Lapis objected.

"It to late Yellow diamond is getting tired of waiting for you to give the signal for the Invasion to start." Bill replied. "And here your new teammate." He added.

With that Bill's hologram snapped it fingers causing a giant triangular portal to form out nowhere in front of Lapis and out the portal came a blonde haired girl with crystal blue eyes wearing a white button down shirt that covered a pink tank top, navy blue jean shorts, and a mixture of pink and blue colored two inch high heels.

"Lapis meet your new teammate, lamb or call her by her human name, Pacifica Northwest and Pacifica meet Lapis lazuli, your teammate." Bill introduce.

"Hello." Lapis said.

"Greeting." Pacifica replied.

"You see Lapis, Pacifica here made a deal with me saying that if I can help restore her family's wealth in return she would help me with a plan that I've been working on." Bill explained. "Now you better get along with one another so we can pull off taking out the gems." He added.

"You can count on us Bill." Lapis said speaking for the both of them.

"Good now I gotta go now and remember I'll be watching you." Bill said.

Then the hologram of Bill disappeared and Lapis placed the pyramid communicator away and turned her attention to Pacifica.

"So pacifica I just wanted to warn you that if you do anything to Steven I will hurt you because he the whole reason I made my deal with Bill and even if you are my partner I won't be afraid to hurt you if I have to." Lapis explained with a look of anger in her eyes.

Pacifica flicked her hair back and said, "take it easy water girl you don't worry because I'm only here to help you take out the gems I could careless about your little boyfriend."

"Okay good just wanted to make sure that way first." Lapis sighed in relief. "Alright what do you think we should do first?" She asked.

"I think we need a way to separate the kids from the gems that would be most helpful." Pacifica said.

The of them thought for a moment a second before Lapis said, "I got it a completely foolproof plan to take them out."

"Fine tell me your plan then." Pacifica said.

"Lean in and I'll whisper it to you." Lapis replied.

Doing as she was told Pacifica lean in where Lapis whisper every detail of her plan to Pacifica as she was being told an evil smirk appeared across her face. Pacifica step away from Lapis and said, "that plan is so dark yet it genius at the same time it perfect."

"Yay Bill not the only one who can be so evil." Lapis replied.

 _ **(The Next Day...)**_

Steven and gang were all sitting in the front room eating breakfast, well Dipper was the only one eating breakfast, while Mabel and Connie were continuously trying to feed Steven.

"Come Steven stop acting like a baby and let me feed you." Mabel said, holding a spoon of cereal in her hand as she tried to get it in Steven's mouth.

"No Steven let me feed you." Connie objected trying to feed Steven as well.

Steven just sat there with a annoyed look on his face as he kept his mouth closed to prevent their spoons from entering his mouth.

"Girls his arm aren't broken I'm sure he can feed himself without you guys treating him like a baby." Dipper implied. "Speaking of which there are only two of you here where girl number# 3?" He asked.

"Yay you're right where is Lapis I haven't seen her since before I went to bed last night." Steven said getting curious.

"I don't know maybe she decided to give up and let just us fight over you or something bad happen to her. Either way that less competition for me." Mabel said.

"Hey don't say anything like that Mabel, you know better." Steven said.

"I'm sorry Steven." Mabel replied.

After that was said, the front screen door open and Lapis came walking in.

"Morning Lapis, where have you been?" Steven asked.

"Oh morning everybody I was just out on the beach practicing a new ability of my water power, I also made a new friend while I was out there and I would like for you guys to meet her." Lapis answered.

"Alright Lapis I would love to meet one of your friends invite her in so we could meet her." Steven replied.

"Thanks Steven." Lapis said kissing Steven on the cheek. "It okay you can come in now." She added calling out to the outside.

Next, the screen door open and Pacifica came walking in through making Dipper, Steven, and Mabel looked surprised as they saw her.

"Okay everybody this is my new friend, Pacif-." Lapis began before being interrupted by Dipper, Mabel, and Steven yelled, "Pacifica!"

"You guys know her?" Lapis asked.

"Of course we know her, that Pacifica Northwest, her family used to be one of the wealthiest family in all of Gravity falls until they lost it all last year." Mabel explained.

"She also one of Mabel's friends, but for me she is my girlfriend/friend." Dipper added.

"We get how you know her, but Steven how do you know her?" Lapis asked.

"Yeah Steven." Connie asked.

"Well when me and Dipper went to Gravity falls because of an emergency it turned out that it was all a trick by Pacifica to get Dipper to spend time with her." Steven explained.

"Okay since we're on the subject Pacifica why are you here because last time we saw you were going home with your dad?" Dipper asked.

Pacifica walked over, wrapped her arm around Dipper's left arm and answered, "my dad allowed me to stay with you and Steven for the rest of week."

"Since you're here would you like some breakfast?" Dipper offered.

"No thanks it already to late for breakfast and that purple girl just ate it all." Pacifica replied.

The whole group turned to see around to see Amethyst eating everyone breakfast causing them to sweatdropped.

"Um...Pacifica that is one of Steven's aunties, Amethyst." Dipper said.

"Sup dudes." Amethyst said. "Hey who this girl?" She asked.

"Amethyst this is Dipper's girlfriend, Pacifica Northwest." Steven answered.

"Sup." Amethyst said.

"Oh hi." Pacifica replied.

With that Amethyst walked away from them and entered into her room.

"Since I didn't get to eat any breakfast I'm going to get some pizza from the Fish Stew Pizza place and some fry bites from Beach CityWalk Fries." Steven said.

"Hang on Steven I'll come with you." Dipper said getting his arm out of Pacifica grip.

"No man I think you should stay with Pacifica." Steven responde.

"Steven to be honest I don't feel comfortable being the only boy in a room full of girls because I get a enough of that with Mabel's sleepover with her friends, Grenda and Candy, so trust me those are complete nightmares for me." Dipper said.

"Okay you can come along." Steven replied.

"Great." Dipper said walking over to him. "Alright girls the two of us will be out for a while so take a seat and watch TV until we return." He added talking to the girls.

After that was said both Steven walked out of the front door leaving the girls all alone with one another.

 _ **(With Steven and Dipper...)**_

The two of them walked on the CityWalk as they made they made their way to Fish Stew Pizza. Once they made it to the Pizza place Steven walked up to the counter, where found Jenny behind the cash register.

"Hello Steven who your little friend?" Jenny asked looking at Dipper.

"Oh hey Jenny this is my friend, Dipper, he and his sister are visiting me for the week." Steven answered.

"That nice. So what can get for you today." Jenny said.

"Well you can get me a whole pepperoni and cheese pizza and that will be all." Steven replied.

"Okay that will be six dollars and fifty cents." Jenny said.

Steven reached into his pockets, pulled out the money, and handed it up to Jenny. After receiving the money Jenny walk into the back and came back handing Steven a box of Pizza.

"Thanks Jenny." Steven said accepting the pizza and began walking out.

"You're welcome and remember to come again." Jenny replied.

Steven and Dipper walked on the boardwalk as Dipper said, "well let go back to the temple we got the pizza."

"Hang on dipper I said I was also going to get some fries." Steven replied.

"Alright." Dipper said.

Next, Steven and Dipper arrived at the window as they met a boy with blonde curly hair, wearing a white tank top.

"Hey Petey." Steven called out walking up to the boy.

The boy looked up to see Steven and Dipper as he said, "yo Steven what up and this guy."

"Petey this is my friend, Dipper from Gravity falls." Steven replied.

"Cool all the way in Oregon hey you got a sister?" Petey asked Dipper.

"Yeah I've got a twin sister, but she have a crush on Steven over here so your chances of getting with her a low." Dipper replied.

"Dang it well that out the window what can I get for you'll today?" Petey asked.

"Give the bits." Steven said.

"Of course I'll be back in a minute." Petey said, then walking away.

"Excuse me Steven what exactly are bits?" Dipper asked.

"Well bits are the leftover small version of French fries expect I get those for free." Steven explained

"Nice man." Dipper said.

With that Petey came back placing a tray of fry bits on the counter.

Steven handed the pizza box over to Dipper and grabbed the tray of fry bits. With that the two began to walking back to the temple. As they walked towards the temple that when both Pacifica and Lapis came running them.

"Pacifica." Dipper said

"Lapis." Steven said.

The two girls made it to the boys as Steven asked, "are you two okay why are you'll running towards us is there something wrong?"

"It Connie and Mabel, they just passed out from of the blue." Lapis said trying to catch her breath.

"Wait what." Both boys said scared.

With that the four of them took off running back to the temple. Once they arrive at the temple they found the gems by Steven's bed watching a passed out Mabel and Connie.

"Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst what happen to them." Steven asked walking up to them.

Garnet says, "we don't know, but we have a feeling that it must be the doing of Bill Cipher."

"Pacifica and Lapis, you guys where the last to be with them what can explain to us what exactly happen to them that caused them to pass out." Dipper asked.

Lapis and Pacifica started to look as each other as they remember everything that happen.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

After the boys the four girls were standing around the front room with nothing to do.

"Hey anybody got an idea of what to do while we wait on the boys to return?" Pacifica asked getting bored.

They all thought for a second before Connie said, "we could fix ourselves to some juice and watch some TV on Steven's room television."

"You know that a smart idea Connie. How about I fix us the juice, while you guys decide on what to watch." Lapis suggested.

"Okay well be up in Steven's room meet us up there when you're done." Mabel said.

"Don't worried I will." Lapis replied.

With that Mabel and Connie ran up the stairs and Pacifica was about to join them until she was stopped by Lapis, who leaned into her ear and said, "it time for faze one, take out the girls." Pacifica looked at her and nodded her head as she agreed.

"Pacifica hurry up we're about decide on what were about to watch and we need a third person opinion to break the tie." Mabel yelled from Steven's room.

"Yeah here I come." Pacifica replied turning around to walked upstairs.

After Pacifica left Lapis went to the kitchen, where she processed to make the juice. While she was making the juice she looked into the refrigerator where she pulled out a huge jug full of strawberry juice and then pulled four paper and placed them on the counter and began pouring each cup.

As she was done with the juice she reached into her pockets, pulled out a bottle of sleeping pills, took two out and put them each in a cup of juice one that was had 'Mabel' written on it and the other that 'Connie' written on it.

She quick placed the bottle away and placed all the cups on a tray then carried them up to Steven's room.

Lapis walked in carrying the tray of drinks and said, "hey I got the drinks and what you guys watching."

Mabel, Connie, and Pacifica grabbed their cups and Connie said, "we're this movie called, the heat signature 3."

"So how is it?" Lapis asked.

"It pretty good but they keep saying the name of the movie in everything sentence they say that the only part of that I hate." Pacifica replied.

"That good now everybody drink up." Lapis said.

With that they all took a slip of their drinks and as they all finished their drinks Connie and Mabel began to feel funny as they both began to feel tired.

"Something wrong I why do I feel so sleepy all of a sudden?" Connie asked rubbing her head.

"Yea me too." Mabel agreed letting out loud yawn.

The two of them past out on Steven's bed. As the two girls were sleeping Lapis and Pacifica stood over them as they chuckled.

"Two down four more to go." Lapis said.

 _ **-Flashback ended-**_

"Hey you guys." Steven said.

After hearing his voice both girls snapped out of their thought and Lapis asked, "what you said Steven?"

"I was just asking you two how this all happen." He replied.

Lapis scratched the back of her head and said, "I don't know what really happen all that happen was we watched TV, had some juice, and then this happen."

"If you'll can't tell us what happen then that mean we got to find Bill and see if he can give us antidote for this." Steven suggested.

"Steven what are you thinking he'll never give us the antidote unless we're willing to make a deal with him and trust me making a deal with him is like selling your soul to the devil." Dipper said trying to talk Steven out of it.

"We have no choice Dipper it is probably the only way to save Connie and Mabel from whatever caused them to end up like this." Steven replied. "We need to find Bill...Cipher." He added.

Once those words were spoken the whole place turned gray and everything except for Steven and Dipper froze in time as Bill cipher made his appearance out of nowhere.

"Hey I heard my name being called so I made my way over." Bill said. "Oh look if it isn't Pine tree and the universe boy what do I have for this unpleasant meeting." He added floating over to them.

"Alright let cut to the chase Bill give us the antidote so we can awaken our friends." Dipper commanded.

"Wow Pine tree, you never let anybody have any fun okay I'll give you the cure if you do one thing for me." Bill replied.

"What would that be?" Dipper asked.

Then Bill turns to Steven and said, "let me use your body."

"No way I'm letting you do that because last you did that you made complete chaos you turned Gravity falls into a starting point for Weirdmageddon. There is no way we're letting that happen again." Dipper replied.

"That your choice either allow me to take control over Steven or Connie and your sister will never wake up." Bill said.

"Wait Bill you're forgetting there two of us and only one you we can take you down and force you to give us the antidote." Steven said.

"Are you sure about because from where I'm floating you and Pine tree are the ones, who are surrounded." Bill said.

"What are you talking about?" Steven asked.

Then suddenly a huge blast of water came from behind and hit Dipper sending him flying towards a wall.

"Dipper!" Steven yelled.

Steven turned around to see where the water came from and his eyes widen in shocked as he saw Lapis controlling the water and Pacifica standing by her side.

"Lapis why are you doing this?" He asked.

"I-I-I'm sorry Steven, but I'm doing to protect you." Lapis replied.

"Enough talking take him out Lapis." Bill commanded.

"Lapis don't do it please?" Steven asked trying to plead with Lapis.

Lapis turned her head away from Steven as a tear came running down her cheek and said, "Steven I'm sorry please forgive me," then she made a big hand of water, made it attack Steven causing him to blackout.

"Mission complete good job you two, you'll completely outdone yourselves by poisoning Connie and shooting star to make everybody think I did it you two make great double-agent." Bill complaintment.

"Thank you, Bill." Lapis and Pacifica said in unison.

With that they gathered the two boys up and Bill snapped his fingered and then the five of them disappeared.

 _ **Cliffhanger!**_

Well there you go everybody there you go everybody this is the first half of the beginning to the end and everything that happen in this chapter will be resolved in the next now rate&review. So until next time my name is Jaroberts251 signing out. Peace.


	9. Chapter 9

**A visit to Beach city**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter 9: Betrayal parts 2**

 _ **Hey everybody this your boy, Jaroberts251 and I'm bringing the newest chapter of my story, 'A visit to Beach city', and in this chapter will be the finishing where chapter 8 had taken off from and this one will have some more backstabbing. Now on with the story...**_

 _ **(Back where we left...)**_

Bill, Lapis, and Pacifica had just left with the unconscious duo of Dipper&Steven. After they left reality began to speed up again as the colors began to return awakening the gems in the progress.

"Ah what happen?" Pearl asked, rubbing the back of her head. "Hang on where Steven, Dipper, Lapis, and Pacifica?" She added looking around see none of them where they supposed to be.

"Bill cipher must of taken them we need to find them." Garnet said.

"But how are we going to find them we were frozen the entire time he was here so they can be anywhere and we don't even know where to look." Amethyst replied, getting frustrated.

"Amethyst calm down we can find them we just need to put our heads together and think of a solution." Pearl said trying calm down Amethyst.

The three of them stood there and started thinking for a moment on how they could find Steven and the others as they were thinking when they heard someone let out a fake cough catching their attention. Then they turned to see Peridot standing by the steps.

"Yes what is it Peridot?" Pearl asked not in the mode for the her right.

Peridot walked over to them and said, "I've overheard your little problem and you three need help in locating Steven along with the others and think I can be of assistance."

"How could you of any help?" Pearl asked annoyed.

"Simple clo- I mean Pearl I thought something like these would happen and that I built my latest invention." Peridot replied, then pulling out a circular device from behind her back. "I call it the S-tracker." She added.

All of the gems looked at the device and saw it was circular radar with triangular antenna on top and one slot open on it side.

"Um, thanks peridot and just how does it work exactly?" Pearl asked not sure about her invention.

"I'm glad you asked it simply works by using a some DNA from any living being and tracking them to their exact location." Peridot explained. "Let test first Amethyst give me a sample of your DNA." She added turned towards Amethyst.

"Okay I guess." Amethyst agreed.

Amethyst then spit in her hand, moved towards Peridot, and said, "here you go."

"Eww you could just gave me a piece of your hair." Peridot said disgusted.

"Sorry." Amethyst replied.

"Oh never mind just place your saliva in the open slot and leave the room." Peridot instructed.

Amethyst did as she was told and place her wet hand over the open slot allowing the saliva to get in after she was done she left the room.

"Okay now that the sample of DNA is in all we need is wait for it to find Amethyst's location." Peridot said.

With that the radar began to scan the world until it found an match located on the beach of Beach city just outside of the temple.

"See told you guys it work." Peridot said.

The three of them walk outside where they found Amethyst waiting on them.

"Well it appears that your device works Peridot. Now let's truly put it your device to work and see if can locate Steven and the other." Garnet said. "All we need is a sample of Steven's DNA." She added.

"That nothing to worry about because I got a piece of his hair." Peridot replied, pulling out of strain of Steven's hair.

"Wait a minute where did you get a strain of Steven's hair?" A curious Pearl asked.

Peridot blushed of embarrassment and said, "that none of your concern but, if you must wanted to study his DNA so I got a sample while he was doing his nightly hibernation."

"So you cut a piece of his hair off while he was sleeping." Pearl clarified.

"Don't say it like that." Peridot yelled blushing even redder.

"Either way that not important what is important is that we can now find where Bill cipher taken Steven and the others now." Garnet said. "Fire up your machine now Peridot." She added.

Peridot then placed the strain of hair in the her radar and then the device scan began to for a match for the hair sample. It kept scanning until it found a match located in the kindergarten.

"We've found them there somewhere in the kindergarten let's go gems." Garnet said.'Don't worry Steven we're coming for you.' She thought to herself as they take off.

 _ **(Let go to Steven and Dipper...)**_

Steven and Dipper were lying unconscious with one another lean against the other shoulder. As slept when suddenly a blasted of water splashed on them caused them to shake as they were waking up.

"Wakie, wakie you two time to get up." A voice said.

The two boys got up to see that they were in a steel cage and they Pacifica Northwest standing in front of them holding a bucket of water.

"Pacifica what going here why are we in this cage?" A confused Dipper asked.

"Dipper don't trust her, Lapis and her are working with Bill from the very begin." Steven explained.

Dipper looked at Steven for a moment before turning his attention back to Pacifica and asked, "Pacifica is that true please tell me that it isn't."

"If I did I would only be telling a lie." She replied.

"Why what would lead you to teaming up with Bill cipher in the first place." Dipper asked in complete shock.

"Because there is something I need protect and teaming up with Bill was the only way to do it." She answered.

"How long have you've been teamed up with Bill since you decided you wanted to be my girlfriend that long so all those feeling I thought you had for were all an act?" Dipper asked, turning his saddest to anger.

"No, no, no, no it happen recurrently and I can tell you that all those feeling I had for you was no act and I can prove it to you." Pacifica said. "Just walk over and place your head between the bars." She added.

Dipper did as he was told and placed his head between the bars where Pacifica closed her eyes and lean forward placing her lips against Dipper's lips. After a moment they separate and Dipper fell on his butt as he watch Pacifica leave the room.

"Dipper, you okay she didn't slide nothing in your mouth while you'll were kissing did she?" Steven asked coming over to Dipper.

"It okay man I'm fine now I'm just confused." Dipper replied

"Confused about what?" Steven asked.

"About is she really on our side or theirs." Dipper answered.

"Well I don't trust her and you shouldn't either Dipper." Steven said.

Next the door open and in came Bill cipher came floating in along with Lil Gideon.

"Well I guess lamb was right when she told me the two prisoner were awake." Bill said.

"Bill." Dipper said.

"Gideon." Steven added.

"Oh Steven I'm so glad that you actually remember my name after all this time." Lil Gideon replied.

"I never forget the person, who lead me into the first trap that could've lead to the destruction of the human race." He replied.

"Enough with the reunion now it time for us to get down to business. Now Steven I want the control over your body once more." Bill said.

"Never going to happen Cipher." Steven replied.

"I don't think you get it do you I'm the one who holds the cards here either give me control over your body or those two lovely ladies that have fallen heads over heels in love with you will never wake up from their sleep so which will be your choice universe." Bill said.

After hearing that Steven now he had his back against the wall that either way someone lose so he began thinking for a moment before saying, "okay Bill I'll do it I'll let you use my body."

"Steven, you don't have to do this." Dipper said.

"No I have to Dipper it the only to save Mabel & Connie trust me Dipper I know what I'm doing." Steven said then winking at Dipper. "Okay Bill I'm ready let do this." He added turning his attention to Bill.

"Now you're using your head Steven let go." Bill replied.

"Hang on first give Dipper the cure to wake up Connie & Lapis or I won't go." Steven said.

"Don't trust the dream demon okay I understand." Bill replied. "Here you go." He added.

With that Bill snapped his finger and a bottle of a purple mixture appeared in Dipper hands.

"You'll got what you want now let go Steven." Bill demand.

"Okay a deal is a deal let go." Steven agreed.

With that lil Gideon walked over the cage and unlock it while open it. Steven walked out of the cage with his head held down. Once he was outside the cage Steven quickly pick up some dirt off the ground and throw it in Bill's eye and punch Gideon to the ground.

"Run Dipper!" Steven yelled.

The two of them took off running out the room as fast they could. They kept running until they made it until found themselves in a dark room.

"Steven where are we?" Dipper asked.

"I don't but it to dark I hope we can find the light switch so we can tell where we are." Steven said.

Next, a bright spotlight hovered over them turned on as they began to hear someone clapping their hands.

"Well look what we have here not that I'm surprised that Rose Quartz and would've have outsmarted that demonic triangle." The person said.

"Hang on who is there show yourself." Steven demanded.

Then the whole room lit up to reveal that Steven and Dipper were standing in a huge yellow room with surveillance cameras scanning the whole entire base. They looked to see a tall yellow woman sitting on a throne.

"You must be Yellow Diamond." Steven said.

"And it appears your memories have not got about me after all this time." Yellow diamond replied. "Now it time for you to be broken along with your little human pet." She added.

Steven quickly grabbed Dipper's wrist and processed to the exit, but before they could make it when a tall orange woman with long white hair fell from the ceiling in front of them.

"Oh no it Jasper!" Steven yelled.

"Missed me Rose?" She asked.

"Face it Rose, you can't win this time you've failed you're out number." Yellow diamond said, walking down from her throne.

With that Bill, Gideon, Pacifica, and Lapis came into the room and the six of them surrounded Dipper and Steven.

"Okay Steven that was very clever of you to trick me Steven, but this time you're not going to fool me twice kid." Bill said.

"So what are you going to us now Bill eliminate us or something?" Dipper asked.

"As much as I would love to do so but I need Steven's body and I made a deal with Lapis that I would leave Steven out of these, but unfortunately for you that I'm giving the privilege of killing you to your own girlfriend ." Bill replied.

With that Bill handed a blaster to Pacifica and she began aiming it at Dipper, who was now scared that he was probably going to die by his so called girlfriend.

"Alright Pacifica, you may fire now." Bill said.

"Oh yes master." Pacifica replied.

Pacifica began charging the blaster and when it was fully charged she change direction from Dipper to Jasper and fired the blaster. Once it fired the blasted went to Jasper and hit sending a powerful surge of static electricity through her body causing her to convert back into her gem form. Dipper looked at Pacifica, who winked at him, causing him to smiled.

"Pacifica! What do you think you're doing!?" Bill yelled.

Pacifica moved by Dipper and Steven's side and replied, "saving my boyfriend what does look like."

"Good job Bill your second double agents turns out to be a triple agent." Yellow diamond said.

"You know pacifica if you betray me now you can say goodbye to your family's wealth again." Bill said.

"Oh you stupid triangle haven't you figured it out by now all that was a trick just to get you trust me because I know you from the very beginning that you were after my boyfriend so what best way to make sure your didn't go through perfect was to pretend that I was on your side." Pacifica explained.

"Well since our deal is cut I'm guessing I have no choice but to eliminate the three of you." Bill said

"Hang on Bill we had a deal that Steven would be spare from all of your little mess." Lapis said.

Bill looked over to the blue gem and said, "unfortunately Lapis I can't afford to let the three of them to escape so the only to ensure our future success is to eliminate them all."

With that Bill left his right hand, where a large blue flame ignited within it.

"Okay say goodbye kids." He said.

Bill then tossed the blue flare at the kids with great force as it headed toward them the kids watched as the blue flare was extinguish by a huge blasted of water. They then looked over to see Lapis with an angry look on her face as her hair overshadowing her eyes.

"If you ever hurt my Steven I'll kill you." Lapis said with very darkness in her voice.

"Lapis, what do you think you are doing you're on our side." Yellow diamond said.

"I only joined your side because I wanted to have Steven all to myself and if you think I'm going to sit back and watch you destroy the main thing I wanted to protect your out of your damn mind." She replied.

"So you betraying us as well I knew this might happen that why I made some insurance if something like this would happen." Bill said.

With that clapped his hands causing a portal to opened up and three shattered gem experiments to come out.

"Oh no not these things again." Steven said. "How did you manage to obtain them after we bubble them?" He asked.

"I have my way universe I have my way." Bill said. "Now recapture the escaped prisoners and capture the double-crosser." He added, commanding the experiments.

The three experiments did as they were told and launched themselves a kids, who just stood there until Pacifica grabbed Dipper's hand, while Lapis grabbed Steven's hand and began leading the two out of the room as fast as they could.

The four of them kept running through the hall as fast they could trying to make sure they didn't get caught by those failed experiments. As they ran none of them realize that they have reached a dead end of the hallway.

"Oh no it a dead end what are going to do now?" Dipper asked, then looking at Steven, who look deep in thought. "You okay you haven't said much lately." He added.

After hearing his voice Steven snapped out of his thought and replied,"yeah Dipper I'm fine just trying to put this whole thing together."

"Put what together Steven?" Lapis asked.

Steven turned his attention to Lapis and said, "you team up with Bill cipher just to protect me not knowing you were probably going to get double crossed."

"Steven I'm sorry but I didn't know all of this was going to happen I just wanted to keep you safe and I wanted us to be together I was doing this for us." Lapis replied.

"You came to the temple asking for help and you were just planning on backstabbing us this whole time and you were the reason Mabel and Connie are now in that sleeping coma." Steven said.

"I'm sorry about all but, I at least you guys got the cure to wake them up now." Lapis replied. "Right now all you can do is trust me and we can make it out of here." She added.

"Right now I don't think I can trust you, Lapis because we don't even know if this us into a much worst trap then what we just had to got from and now we're in a dead end." Steven complained.

"Steven I know you're very upset right with everything Lapis did right now but this no time for that those failed experiment have almost caught up to us we need to work as a team if we're going to take them out." Dipper said trying to play peacekeeper of the group. "And besides Steven she save us from Bill's blue flare that would of roasted us if it wasn't for her." He added.

"Okay I'm calm let just make through this and if we do maybe I can consider to let this all be the past." Steven replied.

Lapis smiled as she hug Steven and said, "oh thank you, Steven and you too Dipper."

"Okay Lapis don't get to excited they're almost here." Pacifica said.

With that the failed experiments arrived to where the kids were at and they all got into a battle stance as they prepared for battle.

The three experiment went forward with their as they launched for an attack Lapis summoned the wings from the back of her wings and flow up high in the air, while the other move out the way to avoid the attacks.

The first creature went after Steven where it tried to get a hold of Steven with it many hands, but Steven was holding them back using his shield. Next, the second creature was going after Pacifica and Dipper, but couldn't close because pacifica was trying to blasted it with the gem disruptor and it was avoiding every blast. Then the third creature was after Lapis, but it was mostly the other way around because Lapis was launching ice shards at it while it tried avoid all of them.

Steven pushed the first experiment back and manage to hold it in a bubble, but unfortunately that didn't last long because the experiment placed all his hands at different end of the bubble and pushed as hard as it could causing the bubble to burst open.

"Oh man this isn't good." Steven said.

Steven then summon two shield the size of disc and began tossing at it. The experiment dodge the first disc easy, but the second one came fast cutting off most of the arms on it left side of it body. When the arms fell to the ground the experiment roared in pain as it used half it hands to feel the arms that were cut off.

Once Steven saw that it was weakened he took the chance and hit it with another shield disc causing it to convert back into it gem form.

With Pacifica and Dipper, they were fighting the second experiment. Pacifica was shooting at it, but it kept avoiding every blast.

"Damn it I can't hit no matter what it keep dodge them." Pacifica said as she stopped shooting.

Dipper placed his hand on Pacifica shoulder and said, "hey pacifica I got an idea, but it a risk one."

"Okay whatever you do just do." Pacifica replied.

"Good just shoot when I tell you to." Dipper said. "And whatever you do don't get mad." He added.

"Wait why would I be ma-." She started but was cut off by Dipper running out in front of her.

Dipper ran to the second experiment while waving his arms out and saying, "hey ugly I bet you can't get me."

The experiment got anger as it tried to attack Dipper using one of it giant fist, but Dipper quickly avoided it and took off running with it not far from behind him. The two of them were running for a few minutes until Dipper found himself stuck in the corner with the experiment now creeping towards him.

"Okay Pacifica, you can take the shot." Dipper said.

"I can't what if I hit you." Pacifica objected.

"It either you take the shot or I get smashed by this creatures either way it going to probably turn out bad for us." Dipper said.

"Umm okay I can do it." Pacifica replied.

With that Pacifica began to aim the gun at the moment she began to have second thought, but she brushed them off and fired the blast. The blast went straight at Dipper and the experiment at high speed as it was about reach them Dipper quick slid underneath the experiment and moving out before it could touch him.

The experiment turned around to go after Dipper, but it froze as the blast came rushing toward itself before it could the blast hit sending a static electric pulse through it body causing it to convert back into it gem form.

"Yes we did-" Dipper cheered, but was interrupted by pacifica punching him in the arm. "What was that for?" He asked.

"If you every dude that again I kill you myself." Pacifica said. "But anyway I'm glad that you're okay." She added, then giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Dipper blushed as he scratched the back of his head and said, "Um well you know alright you think we should help the other?"

"I don't think that we need to do that." Pacifica replied.

"And why that?" Dipper asked.

Pacifica turned Dipper's head over to where he saw Lapis crushing the third experiment with two giant hands of water turning it back to it gem form.

"Hey you guys alright?" Steven asked walking up to them.

"Yeah we're fine, but we would be better if you would've help us." Pacifica replied.

"I'm sorry I had to contain the gem I had to fight speaking of which." Steven said, then walking over to the gem that Dipper and Pacifica had defeated, picked it up, and containing it in a pink bubble then poofing it away. "Okay that two down one to go." He added.

"Hey Steven here you go!" Lapis yelled getting his attention.

Steven turned to catch a gem that Lapis tossed him.

"Well that takes care of those three now that we done lets take see if we can escape." Steven said.

"I don't think so you little brats!" A voice shouted.

The four of them turned around to see Bill cipher and Yellow diamond walking into the room.

"You three may have taken out the experiment, but I can promise you that escaping will still be impossible." Bill said.

Yellow Diamond then summoned a long yellow sword from her diamond on the top of her head, while Bill ignited another blue flare in his hand causing the kid to get be afraid.

"Oh boy Steven what we do now?" Dipper asked.

"Umm... I-I-I don't know there no way to go so I don't know what to do." Steven replied.

As it seem like it was going to be the end for the four kids when suddenly a pink portal opened and a lion came out with Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl on his back.

"Lion, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl you'll here." Steven said.

"Steven." They all said (except Lion since he can't talk so he just roared).

"How did you find us?" Steven asked.

"It was all thanks to me." A voice said.

Then Peridot came out of Lion's mane and walked over to Steven.

"Peridot, you came too." Steven asked.

"Yeah I couldn't just stay back and let you guys be captured by a dream demon and not do the best I can to help." She replied.

"Sorry Steven that we got here so late but somehow the warp pad got disable so we had to take Lion." Pearl said.

"It okay as long as you guys are have made it." Steven replied.

"Yeah you guys made it just in time for you to die." Bill said.

The gems turned around to see Bill cipher and Yellow diamond.

"Bill cipher." Garnet said.

"And Yellow diamond." Pearl added.

"So it Rose Quartz most valuable warriors; the fusion made up of a Rogue Ruby and Sapphire, the renegade pearl, and the defective Amethyst." Yellow Diamond said. " Oh and I see you brought the trader Peridot along with you." She added.

With that said the three gems summoned there weapons and got into a battle stance as they were preparing for battle.

"Steven I want you to take lion and get you guys out of here." Garnet commanded.

"No I can't just leave you guys behind." Steven objected.

"Don't worry about us just get out of here and get that antidote to Connie and Mabel we'll hold them off as long we can." Pearl said.

"Come on Steven." Lapis said taking Steven's hand and making him get on Lion's back.

Once they were one Lion, he took off running.

"Oh no you don't you'll aren't getting away that easy." Bill said.

Bill then tossed the blue flare at them, but before it could reach them Garnet intercepted it.

"Your battle with us now." She said.

With that Lion let out a loud roar making a pink portal and jumped through it.

After they were gone pearl said, "okay they're gone Garnet what do now."

"We have no choice the only way to stop them is to fuse into Alexandrite." Garnet replied.

Pearl and Amethyst nodded their head in agreement. With that the three of their gem began to glow(well for garnet her two gems) and the three of placed a hand together and they were surrounded by a mixture baby blue and pink light as the three figure began to fuse into one enormous figure. When the light went a away there stood Alexandrite (I can't really describe her so you just have to imagine her yourself or look her up).

"It time to end this." Alexandrite said.

"Oh you think I'm going to be frighten by your little fusion well guess again because I got a little surprise for you. You're not the only one, who has the power to fuse together." Bill replied. "Let show them Yellow Diamond." He added.

"Alright." Yellow Diamond agreed.

The two of them then touched hands and the diamond on Yellow diamond started to light up as well as Bill's eye. Then the two started to get in gulped in a Yellow light as the two of them began to form into the light dimmed down there stood a tall yellow women the exact size as Alexandrite with three eyes, four arms, wearing a spiky yellow helmet.

"Well Crystal gems prepare meet you end at the hands of Cipher Diamond." The woman said.

"Okay this where the fight actually begins." Alexandrite said.

With that all the gems on Alexandrite started to glow and out came was a combination of a sugilites flail and a mace, while Cipher Diamond summoned a sharp yellow sword that was engulp in blue fire.

The two of them stood their ground for a few moments before launching at each other with full force as the battle began.

 _ **(While they're doing that let go to the temple...)**_

A pink portal open up in the temple as Lion came out with Pacific, Dipper, and Steven on his back, while Lapis and Peridot were in his mane.

"Man I been through a lot of weird things before but this was actually one of the funniest magic base ride I've been to on." Dipper said excited, then looking at Steven. "Steven are you alright?" He asked.

"No I'm not okay Dipper I'm mad I can't believe we just left the gems to fight our battle while we just ran away like little a bunch of scared little kids." Steven replied.

Lapis hoped out of Lion's mane and said, "Steven don't be mad it was their choice to be left behind while we get away."

"Yeah but we got to go back for them." Steven said.

"And we will but not right now they gave this opportunity to rest and regroup we need to do exactly what they want to do." Dipper replied.

Steven placed his head down in shame as he was thinking what be could happening to the gems as they aren't there to help out.

'Don't worry gems we'll be back for you just hang on.' Steven said.

To be concluded...

Well everybody there is Chapter nine of my story, 'A visit to Beach city', and I hope you'll enjoyed it feel free to leave a comment if you like. That all for right now my name is Jaroberts251 now signing out. Peace.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A visit to Beach city**_

 _ **By. Jaroberts251**_

 _ **Chapter ten: The Final battle part 1**_

 _ **Hey everybody this is your boy, Jaroberts251, and I'm here to bring you one half of the final chapter of my sequel, 'A visit to Beach city', and got to say this I knew the was approaching and I was prepared for this so I hope you all enjoy. Now on with the story...**_

(Back where I left off...)

Steven and the other were at the temple as they were discussing about what they could do to help out the gems.

"Man I'm tired of waiting when can we go to help out the gems?" Steven asked uneasy

"We can go as soon as we think of a plan." Lapis replied. "We can't just go in without careful planning." She added.

"Lapis is right Steven if we go in there without thinking twice it will all be over for not just us, but for the entire world and dimension so we can't afford to make any mistakes." Dipper agreed.

Steven sat back in his seat and sighed, "I guess you guys are right, but I'm sick of being stuck on the sidelines while the gems try to take care of our mess."

"Don't worry Steven they'll be fine until then let gather ourselves together and it prepare ourselves." Dipper said, which caused Steven to seat back into his seat even more. "Okay it settle now I'm going to give the antidote to Connie and Mabel to wake them up." He added.

With Dipper began to process toward the stairs as he tried to go up to Steven's room, but before he could get to stair he was stop by Pacifica stepping in front of him.

"Pacifica, what up?" A confuse Dipper asked.

"Hey Dipper, darling I been thinking wouldn't it be better to leave those two asleep until we battling Bill and Yellow diamond." Pacifica said.

"What why?" Dipper asked even more confused.

"It just I've been thinking it would be better not to put them in serious danger like what we're about to go up against and that they would better off asleep." Pacifica explained.

"As much as I love to see you so concern about the other well being Pacifica, but this battle look like one we can't handle on our own so we need all the help we can take." Dipper replied.

Dipper walked past Pacifica and upstairs to Steven's room, where he found Connie and Mabel's unconscious body still laying across Steven's bed.

"Okay they're still here." Dipper said to himself. "And their body temperature is still normal that good." He added as he placed his hands on both their heads,

After that Dipper removed his hand off their heads and reached into his vest pulling out the bottle of purple mixture. First, he started off with Connie by leaning her head forward as he began pouring half of the bottle of mixture in mouth allowing it to go down her throat.

He lay Connie's head back on the bed as he thought, 'I hope this works.'

With that Connie slowly opened her eyes as she began to wake up. She sat up in the bed as began rubbing her head and looked to see Dipper standing there and began to get curious.

"Umm good morning Dipper what going on where Steven?" She asked.

"There a emergency I'll explain everything soon right now I need to Mabel." Dipper replied.

Dipper soon did what he did to Connie to Mabel as he poured the other half of the mixture down her throat. Once did Mabel began to wake up, when she got up she sat up to see both Dipper and Connie looking at her.

"Why are you'll looking at me like that what is there something wrong and why does my head hurt?" Mabel asked rubbing her head looking around the room. "Hey where Steven?" She added.

"Steven, he right downstairs, but before we go I need to know what can you'll remember?" Dipper asked.

"I can't remember much all I can remember is hang out with Lapis and that Pacifica girl then I had something to drink, then suddenly I felt sleepy all of a sudden so I decided to take a nap that it." Connie replied.

"The same goes for me. Why did something happen while we were asleep?" Mabel asked.

"Let go downstairs everything will be explained there." Dipper responded.

Dipper turned around and began walking downstairs with the two girls hopping off the bed and following behind. The three of them made it down stairs, where Steven began walking up to them.

"Hey guys glad to see you guys are fine." Steven said, stopping in front of them.

"Steven!" Mabel yelled leaping towards Steven and wrapping her arms around his left arm.

"We're okay but what going on Dipper said there is something to be explain?" Connie asked.

"Yeah there is have a seat so I can explain." Steven said.

The four of them took a seat on the couch and Dipper and Steven began to explain everything.

"Dipper told me that you two only remember hanging out with Lapis and Pacifica, then drinking your juice, then fell asleep so suddenly, correct?" Steven asked.

Connie and Mabel nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well it turned out that both of your drinks were spiked with a magical potion sent both of you in a endless sleep until you were given antidote." Steven said.

"Wait how that possible?" Connie asked confused.

"Bill cipher planned the whole thing he had the drinks spiked." Dipper answered. "You see his plan was to put you two unconscious in order to try and trick us into making a deal with him to trade the antidote for use of Steven's body." He added.

"Hang on a minute I understand that Bill was the cause of me and Connie falling unconscious and all that but what I don't want understand is how it got into our drinks in the first place?" A very confused Mabel asked.

"That would actually be all our faults." A voice answered.

Both Mabel and Connie turned their head to see Lapis and Pacifica coming towards the group.

"Lapis and Pacifica!?" Both yelled confused.

"Yeah it was us, who spiked your drinks causing the two of you to fall into your unconscious trance." Lapis said.

"But why would you'll do that I thought we were friends?" Mabel asked.

"Let me explain for me you see when I first got here I was actually a spy sent by Bill in order to get the gems trust and get some information for him and Yellow diamond, but I only had to do it because I made a deal with him saying, 'if I do the Intel job for him he would allow to the universe job', and I really wanted to protect Steven so I accepted the offer." Lapis explained.

"Then why are you still here if you have a deal with Bill." Connie said, harshly.

"Connie I know you're mad at Lapis for what she did to us, but if it wasn't for her me, Dipper, and Pacifica won't be here right so you lay off her a little bit." Steven replied.

"How is that?" Connie asked.

"Well while everything taking place Bill double-cross me saying he would take all of them out including, Steven so as he tossed a ball of blue flare at them I extinguish it with my water because I wouldn't allow them to kill the main thing I tried to protect." Lapis replied.

Mabel then turned towards Pacifica and asked, "why did you join forces with Bill knowing he was an enemy of your boyfriend?"

"Take it easy on her Mabel." Dipper said defending Pacifica.

"'Take it on her', Dipper she and Lapis were on the enemy's side she could've of tried to kill both you and Steven, while they left us unconscious we don't if we can trust either of them." Mabel replied.

"Mabel she was acting as a triple agent working for Bill just to protect me." Dipper said.

"What?" Mabel asked confused.

"The trust is Mabel I know what I was doing the whole time I knew Bill and that diamond were after Dipper the whole time so when he approached me, I came up with an idea that I would join forces with them and when the everything take place I would show my true intention." Pacifica explained.

"Even if what you say is true I don't think I could trust you two after what you'll did to us." Connie said.

"Me either." Mabel agreed.

"Alright girls, you may not trust them, but you are going to have to work with them." Steven said.

"Why?" Mabel and Connie asked in unison.

"Because right now the gems are taking it into their own hands and right now they are in a battle with Bill cipher and Yellow diamond as we speak." Dipper said. "So we need to put everything we're mad about to the side right now and come up with a plan to help them." He added.

 _ **(To the battle of Alexandrite and Cipher diamond...)**_

The two giant fusion stood a few feet away from each other as they prepared for battle. They each held to their weapon tight as they about to attack. Alexandrite held a hammer like Sardonx, but it was different her hammer was blue and pink and the top of it was full of spikes(I changed the weapon because it didn't make any sense), while Cipher diamond held onto it's yellow sword surrounded in blue flare.

"Alright I'll let you have the first move." Cipher diamond said with a mixture of Bill and Yellow diamond's voice.

"Thanks, but you're going to regret that decision." Alexandrite replied.

"I can assure you I won't." She replied, with a cocky smirk on her face.

With that Alexandrite took off heading towards them at full speed as she prepared to use her hammer as she swung her hammer at CD before it could even touch her she vanished from where she was standing.

Alexandrite looked around confused and asked, " wait a minute where did you go?"

"I'm right here." CD replied.

After hearing that Alexandrite jumped in surprised as she turned around to see Cipher diamond was standing behind her. When seeing that Alexandrite began to rapidly swing her gem at her, but CD was completely dodging each attack with eases. Next, Alexandrite stepped back away from Cipher diamond and pressed the button on the staff part of the sword causing the hammer part to come off while it had a whip attach to it now making it into a flail.

"Now let see if you can dodge this." Alexandrite said.

"Give it your best shot if you think you can hit me." CD said.

With that Alexandrite started to spin her as the whipped it towards CD, who just stood there at the moment. When it came time for CD to dodge before see could dodge the end flail came and strike the side of her right arm causing her to hold onto it.

"Wow I can't believe that actually hit me, I guess we can actually have some fun here." CD said to herself as she caress her badly damaged arm.

"What do you think now?" Alexandrite asked.

"I got to give you props, I actually didn't think you could get a scratch on me." CD replied. "But don't get comfortable I may underestimated to you this time, but I can assure you won't happen again." She added.

CD then started running towards Alexandrite at full speed as she avoided each attack that was thrown at her. When she made it close enough she began to strike at her sword, but before she could Alexandrite blocked it with the staff of the flail. Alexandrite then pushed CD back and withdrawn the hammer part of the flail back onto the staff making it a hammer again.

The two of them began to clashes with their weapons as they began predicting each other movements and either countering or blocking their attacks. With ends up with Alexandrite swinging her hammer at CD in which she dodge causing the hammer to slam into the ground creating a giant hole.

Alexandrite than fell down to one knee as she was trying catch her breath, looked up to Cipher diamond, who looked perfectly fine and thought, 'I can't believe after all we did we only manage to get a couple of scratches on her man I don't think we can last must longer.'

"What wrong the mighty four minds gem is running out of steam." CD said, mocking them.

"No just catching my breath that all." Alexandrite replied, getting back up to her feet. "Alright, we may continue the battle." She added.

"You'll might as well just give up there is no way that you will be able to stop me just accept your faith and I'll might spare the four of you, 'might'." CD offered.

"No way we are the Crystal gems and we rather die than to submit to you." Alexandrite replied.

"If that the way you want it then prepare to suffer a fate worse than death." CD said.

CD than began rushing towards them at full speed and started clashing weapons with Alexandrite until she used her sword to knock the out of Alexandrite's hands. After that happen CD disappeared from sight and then there were multiple strikes that cutting Alexandrite in different parts of her body. CD then reappeared a few feet behind Alexandrite and suddenly Alexandrite fell to both knees, then turning back into four gems: a ruby gem, a sapphire gem, a pearl gem, and a amethyst gem.

When turning around to see them CD began to let out an evil laugh as she look upon the four gems that stood on the ground before her.

"Those three were the mighty crystal gems more like a couple of defective rocks that were over their heads taking on the power of the diamonds." CD laughed, walking over and picking all four gems in her right hand. "Now time for them to be broken." She added.

But before she could do so her left arm grabbed her all of a sudden as she hear a voice in her head say, "don't smash they could be of use to us."

"What!? How could these worthless rocks be of any use to us?" CD asked out loud.

"Are you forgetting that even without these gems there still a rebellion that still a threat to our plans." The intervoice replied in her head.

"What those little brats along with the traders they'll be easily to defeat as these worthless gem I now hold in hands." CD said.

"I wouldn't underestimate them those kids are probably the biggest threat to our plan way more than these gems were." The voice said in her head.

"If that so we need to take them out while they are still weak. Do you have any ideas?" CD asked.

"Luckily for you I do and they involve these gems." The voice said.

With that the left hand let go of the right hand, then it hand began to glow in a blue light and then all four gems began to get surrounded by a blue light as they began floating into the air.

 _ **(Back to the kids...)**_

The seven of them were still sitting on the couch as they were making the final touches on their plan to save the gems.

"Alright are we all in agreement on the plan?" Steven asked, looking around at the others.

The six of them just nodded their heads in agreement as they couldn't think of an idea of their own to put down on the table.

"Okay if that all then come on let go save the gems and stop Bill cipher and Yellow diamond from taking over the world." Steven said excitedly as he hopped off the couch.

Steven then began to walked towards the warp pad with the other six following behind him, but as they were about reach it when suddenly the warp pad activated causing them all to stop where they stood. They prepare themselves for whatever was about to appear on the warp pad: Steven summon his mom's shield, Connie's held up Steven's mom sword, Lapis summon her wing, Dipper placed on his elbow and knee pads, Mabel pull out her grappling hook, Pacifica aimed the blaster, and while peridot stood behind Steven.

"Alright you guys, we don't who or what could coming through the warp pad on my command attack with everything you've got no holding back." Steven said.

"Got it." They all replied.

When the light started to fade Steven yelled, "Now!"

Everybody started rushing towards the warp pad at full speed as they were about attack as they were about strike the light of the warp pad faded completely revealing The Crystal gems; Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl standing there. Once seeing them all the kids stopped in their tracks as they were all confused at what they were seeing the three standing before them.

"Garnet...Pearl...Amethyst, w-w-what are you doing here?" Steven asked the most confused person out of all them.

Neither of the three replied to his question as they just stood there in place as they stared at them.

"Well did you at least defeat Bill cipher and Yellow diamond?" Dipper asked.

But still the three gem continued to stand still as they did so the kids began to get suspicious at what wrong with them. Dipper lean over to Steven and whispered into his ear, "Steven is it me or are the gems acting a bit weird?"

"What are you talking about they always act like that, but now that I think about it Pearl and Amethyst are the only ones acting strange to me because Garnet is mostly a silent type." Steven whispered back. "Okay let me try something." He added.

Steven then walked up to three gems and asked, "are you guys alright?"

After that the three gems looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Steven seeing that he was close to them. Then out of nowhere Garnet grabbed Steven with both hands and put him in a stronghold making the kids to get into a battle stance.

"Garnet what going on, why are you hugging me like this?" Steven asked trying to wiggle his way out of the hold.

"Target secured now preparing to deliver target to master." Pearl said as she watches Steven struggles in Garnet grip.

"What do you'll think you are doing with Steven?" A very angry Connie asked.

"Simple we are doing as what our masters, Bill cipher and Yellow diamond order us to do and that is to capture and contain Steven Quartz Universe." Amethyst answered. "Now we are take him back to our masters so they can do as they please with him." She added.

"You three must be crazy if you think we're just going to take Steven without a fight." Lapis said frustrated. "Come let go." She added ready to fight with her wing spreading out wide.

"Hang on Lapis we attack them right now." Dipper said, getting her attention.

Lapis turned toward Dipper and replied, "Dipper what wrong with you they've got our friend and you're just going to let them get away where we could obviously stop them right now before they can."

"Lapis I get what you're saying but remember they got Steven right there in their arms and if we attack we might hurt Steven in the progress or worse and it will be hard for you guys to continue the contest for Steven's attention without Steven." Dipper answered.

"You're right Dipper I need to think of Steven's safety instead of just rushing into action and I probably couldn't live with myself if I was the one to hurt Steven." Lapis said, calming down.

They then turned their attention back to the three gems, who were still standing on the warp pad with Steven still stuck tightly in Garnet's grip.

"Since you'll are letting us complete our mission with ease we'll award with a message from our master, Bill Cipher, he says if you want to save your leader meet us at the Gem battlefield and all of this will be settle." Pearl said. "If you choose to accept the challenge." She added.

"Don't worry we accept the challenge." Connie replied.

"Good meet in one hour." Pearl said.

With that the warp pad light and the gems along with Steven teleported off leaving the six kids alone in at the temple.

"This bad Bill got control over the Crystal gems we are totally doom." Peridot said getting scared.

"Peridot calm down we take them just need to pull ourselves together." Dipper replied trying to calm her down.

" Calm down? How can I calm down when the gems were our best fighter, now they are in the hands of the enemy and even Steven, the leader of our team, has been kidnapped and we couldn't do anything to help just face it you guys this time we've lost." Peridot said, placing her head down in shame.

As Peridot did so Lapis walked over her, patted her on the back and said, "hey I know the time right now are against us, but this isn't the time to be giving up everything now counting on us and we can't let Steven and the others down right now when they need us the most."

Peridot picked her head up to look at Lapis and she replied, "Lazuli you're probably right and now that I think if it wasn't for Steven I won't who I am today."

"Good now that you're okay now we need to come up with a new plan to save Steven & the gems since we can't use Steven's plan." Dipper said then began thinking. "And I think I just got one." He added.

"Okay what is it, Dipper?" Mabel asked.

"Alright first we." Dipper began then whisper the rest into the other ears.

 _ **(Now to Steven and the gems...)**_

The gems were walking down a hall as Garnet still held Steven in her arms, while he was still trying to talk to them.

"Come on you guys snap out of this." He said as he tried to wiggle his way out of Garnet's grip.

The four of them arrived at a room where there was a huge monitor and a cage made of titanium steel, they walked into the room, and Pearl unlocked the door cage as Garnet throw Steven into the cage, while locking it afterward.

"Guys I know your true selves are still in there just fight the brainwashing." Steven said.

"You can stop trying to talk them out of it because you're just wasting your time and breath." A voice said in the distant.

"Bill cipher & Yellow diamond show yourselves!" Steven commanded.

"Almost correct Universe boy." The voice replied.

With that Cipher diamond appeared out of nowhere revealing herself to Steven.

"Greeting Universe." Cipher diamond said.

Steven was shocked to see the figure before him as it was like something out of a nightmare. A shocking feeling went down the back of his spine as he tried to figure out the right words to say to her.

"Bill- I mean Yellow- no what I meant was-." Steven tried to say before Cipher diamond interrupted him by hold her hand to him and saying, "the name is Cipher diamond or CD for short."

"Oh um well, CD let me ask you why doing this release the gems at once?" Steven said.

"Well I'm afraid I can't do that because Universe, you see if I just let them go I won't have any ransom for what I truly want." CD replied.

"And what would that be?" Steven asked.

Cipher diamond walked up to Steven and said, "your body."

"Like I said before never going to happen." Steven replied.

"You see you can't say no this time because I hold all of the cards here." CD said. "Your friends are under my control and they do as I say so if you don't comply with my demand I'll smash each of these gems while you watch." She added.

Steven just gazed at her with a face that show nothing but worry and fear.

"If you think I kidding let me show you then." CD said.

With that CD turned her attention to Amethyst and with one power punch she sent Amethyst flying into a wall causing her to convert back into her gem. CD then walked over to Amethyst's gem, picked it up, and showed it to Steven.

"This is your chance either submit to my demands or say goodbye to defective gem, Amethyst." CD said.

There was a moment of silence that washed over them as Steven was trying to decide on what to choice either lose Amethyst forever or let Bill cipher have control over him which will lead to the destruction of the world and possibly the whole dimension as they know it.

CD started to get annoyed with Steven not making a decision and said, "Enough I'm done waiting around now I know your decision."

With that CD started to tightening her grip on Amethyst's gem as she tries to break it, but before she could the big monitor let out a loud alarming sound which caught everybody attention. CD stop tightening her grip, ran up to the monitor and asked, "what going on computer?"

The Monitor then pulled up a video in at the Gem's battlefield, where a warp pad activated and there stood Dipper, Mabel, Connie, Lapis, Pacifica, and Peridot.

"Oh look who it is Steven it your little friends. I guess they couldn't wait to see to meet their downfall." CD said, then turning her attention to the two gems behind her. "You two take care of the little runts." She added.

"Yes Master." Both Pearl and Garnet replied in unison as the bowed their heads.

"Oh yeah take this one with you might need some help." CD said then tossing Amethyst's gem over to them, which she took her normal form and got back to her feet.

The three gems ran out the room leaving Steven & CD alone.

"Now Steven prepare to watch the destruction of your friends and maybe after I have them destroy your friends, next I'll probably have destroy Beach city along with all its people. There probably will no need for that place to be around after we achieve complete our goals." CD said.

"Oh no please guys please be careful." Steven said to himself.

 _ **(With Dipper and the others...)**_

The six of them arrive at the Gem battlefield as they were met up by the three gems that stood before them; Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl.

"I'm surprise to see you six here so early I guess master was right you'll couldn't wait to meet your end to your miserable existence." Pearl said.

"No what we couldn't wait for is to get our friend back and to put an end to all this madness once and for all." Dipper replied.

"We will not get in the way of our master's plan if you want to do so first you'll have to get past the three of us." Garnet said.

"Oh we know about that already that why we're putting all of our feeling to the side about everything you ever did for us in order to save ones we care about." Connie replied.

"Then let the fun begin." Amethyst added, getting cocky.

The three gems summon their weapons, while the kids pulled out theirs and all of them got into a battle stance. Each side were at a standoff as they were wondering which one was going to make the first move.

"Spit up!" Dipper commanded.

The six of them ran off in different direction leaving the gems where they stand.

"What are you waiting for go after them and don't let any of them escape!" Garnet yelled.

With that the three gems spit up and took off in different direction after the kids.

 _ **(With Amethyst...)**_

Amethyst was walking around the west side of the battlefield as she tried to find any of the kids that have escaped.

'Where could those little meat sack be I know they could have gotten that far.' She thought to herself.

Next, she stop into place as she began to hear a rustle in the bushes behind her. She then turned around as she used whip on the brush cutting through it.

"I got you know you little runts." She said walking up to the brushes only to see a squirrel eating a acorn. "No runts just a rodent oh well just need to keep looking." She added.

Before Amethyst could turn around a hook connected a string wrapped around her forcing her to her knees causing her to say, 'what the heck.' Amethyst turned around to see where the string lead and her eyes widen when she saw Mabel and Peridot.

"Peridot look what we caught, an Amethyst." Mabel said, excitedly.

"Yeah we've caught the most powerful gem of the whole group." Peridot agreed.

Amethyst began to get angry as she said, "no I will not be defeat by a bunch of runts."

Next, Amethyst's gem began to glow and she soon transform into a little mice and she ran out of the rope of the grappling hook. After she was free she soon transformed into back into her normal form, grabbed her whip and began lashing it out at them.

"Move." Mabel said, then pushing Peridot out the way and hopping out the way herself.

The whip hit the ground at ground leaving a little creak behinding.

"Those two move but don't worry I'll find them just they wait." Amethyst said to herself and began to look around.

As she began the search for Mabel and Peridot little did she know those two were hiding behind another bush in the distant.

"Peridot. Amethyst doesn't seem to know where we are so this could give us the advantage for the moment. Do you think you scan her and see if you can find her weak spot." Mabel suggested.

"Yeah I think I can hang on a second." Peridot replied.

With that Peridot began to focus as her gem began to glow as she was secretly scanning Amethyst from head to toe to see if she pick up any weak points they could possible target. After a moment she stopped scan Amethyst, looked to Mabel and said, "after carefully scanning target I have verify that there is only one weakness we could target with making permanent damage."

"Great job, Peridot, what would that be?" Mabel asked.

"You see Amethyst always has her hair over right eye so if we target the left it would render her unable to continue to fight." Peridot replied.

"Okay one of us distract her while the other get her weak spot." Mabel said.

"I get I'll draw her attention while you target her weak spot." Peridot replied.

"No Peridot I think I should be the one to distract her, while you get her eye." Mabel objected.

"Don't do worry about me, I'll be just fine and if Amethyst does do any serious to me I'll just convert back to my gem for repair just stop her before she can break me." Peridot explained.

A frown across Mabel's face as she nodded her head in agreement to what Peridot.

"Thanks." Peridot said, then standing up from behind the bush. "Remember Mabel I'm counting on you don't let me down." She added take off running from behind the bush.

Back at the battlefield Amethyst was still looking for where Mabel and Peridot were hiding.

"Come out, come out wherever you know you can't hide forever." Amethyst said, as she walked up a bush. "Maybe you'll hiding in here...no I guess not." She added as she open the bush and found nothing was there.

"Hey clod!" A voice yelled getting her attention.

Amethyst turned around from the bush to see Peridot standing before her and asked, "you talking to me?"

"Of course I'm talking to you, you're the only clod I see here." Peridot replied.

"I'm going to make regret those words." Amethyst said getting angry.

With that Amethyst lashed out her whip at Peridot with full force. Before it could connect Peridot hopped out of the way and took off running away. When seeing this Amethyst took off running after her making sure she doesn't get away from her this time as she does so Mabel watched the whole thing go down from behind the bush.

"Okay Mabel get serious your friend in danger so you can't afford to make any mistake right now you can do this." Mabel said to motivate herself.

Peridot kept running as fast as she can, while trying to avoid every attack that Amethyst was trying to throw at her with her whip.

"Give up Peridot, you can't outrun me we've both got short legs." Amethyst said.

Like on que Peridot suddenly tripped on a rock and fell flat on her stomach and turned around to see Amethyst now walking slowly towards her causing Peridot to turn on her back and pushed herself away. That little chase keep up until Peridot stop herself in front of a bush.

"We'll to be honest I thought that chasing after you would be a whole lot of fun but I guess I was wrong. Now I guess I take care of you then destroy your little friend once I find her." Amethyst said stopping in front of Peridot. "Any last words before demise?" She asked.

"Just one, 'NOW!" Peridot replied.

"Now, now what?" Amethyst asked confused.

Next, Amethyst felt something jump on her back as another thing covered her left eye that stings causing her scream out in pain.

"Owww my eye, what did you put in my eye!?" She asked, trying to rub her eye with her hand.

"Quit complaining it only mud." Mabel replied jumping off Amethyst's back.

"Doesn't matter I'll still be able to destroy you just need to use my other eye." Amethyst said.

"Yeah you could that, but in order to do so you'll have to keep the hair over your right eye long enough to see us." Peridot pointed out.

With that amethyst launched her whip trying to prove she could still defeat them, but unfortunately the whip missed by more than a five feet away from both Mabel and Peridot. When seeing this the two started to laugh as they could tell Amethyst was getting frustrated by her newly lack of aim.

"Laugh it up you." Amethyst yelled angrily. "I'll show you two not who not to make fun of." She added which was begin unheard by the two gems.

Next, Amethyst's gem started to glow in gulp her in a bright purple light as her form started to change into a big figure, once seeing this both girls' laughs turned into gasped as they were about to see the kinda monster Amethyst turned herself into. After the light dim down there stood the Purple puma, but something was different, like she was covered in purple fur, her face still had the mask except it was like a the face of a wolf, and her arms and legs each had sharp claws instead of fingernails.

"Are you scared of my power yet?" Amethyst asked.

Peridot placed a finger to chin as she began to think and asked, "we would but there just one problem, what you suppose to be exactly?"

"I think she a werewolf." Mabel suggested.

"No it obviously that she, her wrestling persona, Purple puma." Peridot respond.

"Okay then let call her the werepuma." Mabel said.

"Agreed." Peridot replied.

"I have no idea of what you guys are yapping about, but I really don't care right now all that I do care about is destroying the likes of you two." Amethyst said.

With that Amethyst launched herself at Mabel and Peridot at full force.

 _ **(While they're done let go to Pearl...)**_

Connie started to thrust at Pearl, but it seems she evaded her every attack with complete ease. Lapis a temple to assist her by firing ice shard to knock Pearl down a few notches, but Pearl shattered the ice shards with her spear and fired a blast at Lapis making her fall to the ground.

"Lapis!" Connie yelled in concerned turning her head.

After she did so Pearl made a quick strike for head, but Connie turned her head back just in time to see the attack and quickly duck her head to dodge the strike.

"I think you should worry about yourself instead of that trader." Pearl said, the continued to strike.

When saying that Connie began to get angry as she started striking back with more force in her thrust against Pearl. As the two went at it Lapis on the other hand sat a from the spot on the ground as she started to think.

'Pearl to agile we need to slow her down. Hang on a minute I got an idea.' Lapis thought.

Next, Lapis made a water hand from the water from the broken ice shards on the ground, then launched at Pearl at full speed. Pearl soon notice the hand coming towards her, she then swiped Connie off her feet making her fall to the ground, and backflip in the air avoiding.

"Damn it I missed." Lapis said.

Pearl soon turned her attention towards Lapis and started to head towards her while preparing her blade to attack. Once Lapis saw her coming she tried the best to defend herself, by launching ice shards at Pearl, but all Pearl did was either dodge or destroyed the ice shards.

Lapis then looked up to see Pearl standing over her with sword raised high in the air about to slice her, while Connie was about to watch the whole thing happen she got back to her feet and dashed over towards them as fast as she could go without anyone knowing.

Pearl slashed her sword causing Lapis to close her eyes as she was preparing for the attack, but it seems Pearl's attack didn't come making Lapis get curious. Next, Lapis opened her eyes to she Connie standing in front of her, while using her sword to block Pearl's attack.

"Connie, you're defending me why?" Lapis asked confused.

"Well at first I was mad at how you tricked us to work for Bill, but then I realize you did it to protect Steven and if it were me I would of probably done the same thing so I'll let bygones be bygones." Connie said keeping up her defense blocking Pearl's attack.

Connie soon pushed Pearl back a feet and Pearl said, "You human and that emotion to be able to forgive the people that done you wrong. That'll only weaken you."

"Lapis can you still fight?" Connie asked.

"Yeah I can." Lapis replied, getting back to her feet.

"Good because you're going to need all the strength you can use because the true fight has just began." Connie replied.

With that Pearl's gem started to glow as she summoned three hologram of herself and they all prepared themselves with swords as they began charging themselves at Connie and Lapis.

 _ **(To Garnet...)**_

Garnet was in battle with Dipper and Pacifica, who were trying to talk to her.

"Come on Garnet, you know this isn't you. Bill controlling your mind you need to fight it." Dipper said.

As if Garnet has gone deaf because she wasn't listening to a single word Dipper was saying and tried to hit him with one of her gauntlets. Before she could hit him Pacifica tackled Dipper out the way just in time.

"Dipper, you have to face it we can't talk her out of it the only way for us to stop her is to attack." Pacifica explained.

"I know, but I had to see if it would at least get through her." Dipper replied. "Okay so got any ideas?" He asked.

"Actually I've got one and involved tricking her." Pacifica said, smiling mischievously.

With that Pacifica whispered her plan into Dipper. After she was done Dipper turned to her and nod his head as he agree with her plan.

Next the two split up again leaving Garnet alone to look around for them. She kept looking until she found a unconscious Dipper lying on the battlefield. She then approached him as she was making sure he was unconscious or dead. Once she made it she soon began examine him.

"Umm, this human appears to have ran out strength and die out on his own." Garnet said. "Oh too bad well it give me one less target to destroy." She added.

Next, a blasted came from out of nowhere head straight for Garnet without her noticing, but before it could hit her, Garnet quickly turned around and her used the gauntlets to defect the blast.

"You can come on out now." Garnet said.

Pacifica soon came out holding the blaster in her hand and asked, "how do you know that it was a trick."

"I can see it all and I ain't that stupid to believe that this creature's life just gave out all of sudden." Garnet replied, then grabbed Dipper's collar and lifting him off the ground high in the air. "Now prepare to say goodbye to your boyfriend for real." She added.

"Wait before you do can I say at least have one last goodbye to her?" Dipper asked.

"Alright if you want your last words to be sappy and emotional fine go ahead." Garnet agreed.

Dipper then turned to Pacifica and said, "Pacifica I know that at first we met I thought you were a huge pain in the butt, but after spending time with you then becoming boyfriend and girlfriend I realized one thing."

"What?" Pacifica asked.

"I love you from the bottom of my heart." Dipper replied.

"Oh Dipper I love you too even if you are huge nerd, but you're my nerd." Pacifica said as tear came down her cheeks.

While watching their emotional moment got tried and said, "that enough sappiness time to end you."

Next, Garnet throw her fist at Dipper, but before it could hit something within Garnet stopped her as her fist was a few inches away from Dipper's face. As she did so memories of her love of Ruby and Sapphire pop in her head as it began to mess with her mind. She soon dropped Dipper on the ground as she placed her hands on to her head as she began to have headaches.

"Dipper are you alright?" Pacifica asked coming over to comfort him.

"Yeah I'm just fine, but now I'm worry about Garnet." Dipper replied.

The two looked over to garnet, who still struggling with pain, as they were watch they soon saw Garnet covered in a reddish light and split into two figures. Dipper and Pacifica quickly ran over to see two figure lying on the ground. One was a short red girl with square head with a red headband wrapped around it and there was a ruby gem located on her left hand and the second was a short blue girl with long baby blue hair that cover her eye she wore a long blue dress and a sapphire gem located on her right hand.

"Okay now who are these two?" Dipper and Pacifica asked.

 _ **Cliffhanger!**_

 _ **Hey everybody I'm sorry I could finish the story here but this is going to be so long that I need to split it up into a second chapter so sorry again I do hope you'll enjoyed the chapter and it will concluded in the next chapter, but I can't promise it. As right now I'm Jaroberts251 signing out. Peace**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A visit to Beach city**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter eleven: Final battle part 2**

 _ **Hey everybody this is your boy, Jaoberts251, and I'm here to bring you probably the other half of the final chapter of my sequel, 'A visit to Beach city', and I hope that you've all enjoyed the chapter. Now on with the story...**_

 _ **(Now with CD...)**_

Cipher Diamond was sitting on her throne as she watched a monitor that show each kid face a gem and it seems she wasn't enjoying it.

"Looks like the only one, who seems to fail me was the fusion. No matter I've still got the other under my control and they seem to be holding themselves just fine." She said.

CD then turned to away from the monitor to see Steven, who was still locked up I a cage struggling with his shackles.

"Cipher Diamond leave my friends out of this it's me you really want." Steven said trying to get himself free from his shackles.

"It to late Universe, you had your chance, but you didn't take it so now you have to watch the ones you love destroy your closest friends." CD replied, then turning her attention back to the monitor

'Man I got to figure out a way to get out of here and save the others from being eliminated by the gems before it to late.' Steven thought.

He then began to look around until he found a black key just a couple of feet away from him as a smile appeared on his face as he literally thought, 'bingo'. Next he took off his left sandal and began reaching for the key using his foot. He began reaching for it, while keeping an eye on Cipher diamond to make sure her attention would not leave the monitor any time soon.

After a few tries Steven missed, but that didn't stop him from giving up on his probably only chance at freedom.

'Come on Steven don't give up the others need you.' He thought to himself.

With Steven's left foot grabbed the key, dragged it over to him, and unlocked the cuff on his right hand.

'Awesome' Steven cheered in sliences.

Steven then grabbed the key with his right hand and unlocked the shackle on his left arm. Next, Steven got on his feet and walked to the door of the cage, stuck his right arm through the bars of the cell placing the key in the lock of the cage, unlocking it.

As soon it was unlocked, Steven open the door of the cage as slowly as he could not trying to get catch the attention of Cipher diamond. When the door was opened wide enough he soon took off running to the door only to stop and get one last stare at Cipher diamond, who was still had her attention on the monitor not noticing anything he has done, before leaving the room.

"Don't worry guys here I come." Steven whispered to himself, then taking off run into the halls.

Once he was gone a mischievous smiled appeared across CD's face as she said, "it seems that everything is going according to plan even far there then I thought now I can't believe he fell for the old, key that was suddenly left behind. Now all I got to do is sit back and watch my warriors tire him and his friends out and then I'll get what I truly want."

 _ **(With Dipper and Pacifica...)**_

The two were still looking confused as they stood over the two figure that was still lying on the grounds in front of them.

"Dipper do you these two?" Pacifica asked looking at Dipper.

Dipper looked at Pacifica as he face still riddle with confusion as he replied, "no Pacifica I don't know who either of these two are or what they got to do with Garnet."

"Well can you tell me anything about them from just looking at them, Dipper?" Pacifica asked.

"Okay I can judging by the coloring of the two I can honestly tell that the red one is a ruby gem and the blue one is a sapphire gem." Dipper replied.

"Alright, but that still doesn't explain why they were playing as Garnet." Pacifica said.

"Well probably ask them when they wake up if they're willing to cooperate." Dipper replied.

"If they don't?" Pacifica asked.

"I guess we have no choice but to threaten them until they do." Dipper answered.

"Ow I love it when you act all heartless." Pacifica said, smiling deviliously.

"When protecting the people you care about you got to leave all your emotion behind to get the job done." Dipper replied.

"Well prepare to be heartless because the red one is waking up." Pacifica pointed out.

Next, Ruby began to open her eyes as her blare vision began to clear. Once her vision became clear her eyes widen as she was looking for something and she soon saw Dipper standing in front of her causing her face to frown in anger.

"You!" She yelled.

"Who me?" Dipper asked confused.

Ruby then grabbed Dipper by the collar and lift him off the ground and asked, "Where is she?"

A question mark appeared above Dipper's head and he asked, "who is she?"

"Don't play dumb with me you know who I'm talking about now where is she?" Ruby asked again.

"I'm not playing I really don't know, who you're talking about." Dipper replied.

"Hey is this who you're about?" Pacifica asked.

Ruby then turned around to see Pacifica holding a unconscious Sapphire in her left hand and a blaster pointed towards Sapphire's head in the other hand.

"Sapphire! Don't you-" Ruby started before being interrupted by Pacifica.

"Hold on I wouldn't take a step closer if I were not unless you don't want your little friend to be proofed or something like that." Pacifica said, holding the blaster closer to Sapphire's head.

With that Ruby began to get afraid of Sapphire to get hurt and stop in her tracks and say, "please don't hurt her and I'll do whatever you want."

"First, you've got my boyfriend and I would like it if you hand him over nicely." Pacifica replied.

"Okay, okay here have him." Ruby said, then tossing Dipper over to Pacifica. "Alright anything else?" She asked.

"Yeah actually there is we got some question for you to answer and if you do we'll give you back your Sapphire." Pacifica replied.

"Okay good ask away." Ruby said.

"Alright, first off why were you two pretending to be Garnet and what happen to her?" Dipper asked.

"Umm, you do know that was actually two question right." Ruby replied.

"Just answer the questions already or Sapphire will be broken." Pacifica threatened.

"Alright, alright you see the trust is... that me and Sapphire are Garnet, she our fusion form." Ruby said.

"Hang on you're telling me that this hold time garnet was a fusion. Do the others know about this?" Dipper asked curious.

"Yes they do and that also includes Steven." Ruby replied.

"Okay if he knew then why didn't he tell us?" Dipper asked.

"It because I told him to keep that secret so that why he did tell anyone about it." Ruby answered. "Is that all or are there anymore question?" She asked.

"Yeah just one more question if you really are garnet then why are you'll working Bill Cipher and Yellow diamond?" Dipper replied.

"I really don't remember much, but all I can say is that we we're fighting Cipher diamond in the form of Alexandrite and we failed in the progress just we black out and that all I can remember." Ruby said.

"Bill cipher must of have all the gems under some kinda mind control that why they been acting so weird." Pacifica said.

"Yeah so now can you return Sapphire to me so we can help stop the others." Ruby said.

Pacifica turned to Dipper, who nodded his head giving her the okay to do so. Pacifica soon took the gun away from Sapphire and pushed her away to fall into Ruby's arms.

"Sapphire, sapphire are you okay did they hurt you?" Ruby asked holding Sapphire in her arms.

Sapphire began to wake up and said, "Ruby I'm fine, but did they hurt you?"

"Who cares?" Ruby asked happily as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I do." Sapphire replied.

Next, Sapphire gave Ruby a kiss on cheek and Ruby wrapped her around Sapphire as she made the two of them were surrounded in a reddish light as the two turned into one. When the light dimmed there stood Garnet without here sunglasses on revealing her three eyes.

"Now you two let go help the others." Garnet said, placing her hand to head making her glasses appear over her eyes.

"Yes let go." Dipper agreed.

With that the three took off running as they were helping out the others.

 _ **(Let go to Mabel and Peridot...)**_

The two girls seem to find themselves with their against the wall as they can't seem to find a way to stop the Werepuma, Amethyst.

"Peridot do you have any ideas because it seem we're not going to last very long at this rate." Mabel said feeling weak.

"Umm...no I got nothing it seems like we can't figure out a way out of this one." Peridot replied trying to catch her breath.

Amethyst came stopping in front of them and said, "aww don't tell me that you two are out of breath already and just when I started to have some fun. Oh well I guess it about time that I wrap this whole thing up and put you two out of your misery."

With that Amethyst was about to pounce on Mabel and Peridot once more, but before she could something heading towards her so she took notice and jumped out the way to avoid it just in time.

"Okay now where did that come from?" Amethyst asked, looking to see where the attack originated from.

She, then turned around to see three figure standing, the first was Garnet, who was reeling her arm back in from missing the attack. The second figures was Dipper standing to Garnet's left. The third was Pacifica standing to Garnet's left.

"Dipper, Pacifica you guys are okay." Mabel said excited to see them.

"Look the two even manage to curse Garnet as well." Peridot added.

The three of them ran over to where Mabel and Peridot were at. Once they arrived Dipper was the first to asked, "are you alright?"

"Yeah the two of us are fine a little scrapes and bruises but we're fine glade you'll made it here just in time one more minute and Amethyst would of turned us into lunch meat." Mabel replied dusking herself off. "By the way how did you'll cure Garnet knowing she was the strongest gem out of all of them." She asked.

Dipper was about to answered that question before looking up to Garnet, who had a finger over her mouth signaling him not to tell Mabel about Sapphire and Ruby. When seeing this Dipper nervously scratch the back of his head as he said, "oh y-y-you know me and Pacifica just trick her into letting her guard down, right Pacifica."

"Y-yeah we trick her into letting her guard down and took the advance of the situation." Pacifica agreed.

"I highly doubt that seeing that Garnet is a fusion and one of her gems can see the future. She could of obviously predicted your movement and had you two easily defeated in a matter of moments." Peridot objected, causing Dipper slap his forehead.

"Wait Garnet is a fusion, you'll got to tell me about it." Mabel suggested.

"Later but right now we've got more important thing to handle." Dipper replied

"Yes we need capture and contain Amethyst or this battle will never come to an end." Garnet agreed.

They all nodded their heads in agreement and turned their toward theWerapuma, Amethyst, who was now looking at the odds that are now against her.

"Trader, you dare join forces with the enemy going against Master Bill. Why?" Amethyst yelled to Garnet.

Garnet soon walked over to her as she said, "it because I was hypnotized to be under his control as so were you and Pearl, but thanks to them I'm free and I attend to free the two of you as well."

"If you think you can stop me then give it your best try." Amethyst said.

"That what I intend to do." Garnet replied.

With that the two got into a standoff where garnet summoned her gauntlet and Amethyst got on all four ready to attack. The two launched at each other with full force leaving all three kids and Peridot to seat back and watch.

Amethyst extended her claws as she attend to scratch Garnet, but Garnet quickly blocked it with her right gauntlets and made a strike with her left which connected sending Amethyst flying back on the ground. Soon Amethyst got back up to feet and quickly got launched herself at Garnet, but this time balling her hands into a fist hitting Garnet making her stumble back as Amethyst continued to unleashed various strikes.

"Umm do you think we should give Garnet some help?" Mabel asked.

"Nah she the strongest gem I'm sure can handle Amethyst all by herself. So until it look like she need help let just sit back and watch it will all be over soon." Dipper replied taking a seat on the ground.

While it seems Amethyst was the one with the advance Garnet soon took action and quickly moved out the ways making Amethyst's left fist hit a large boulder causing it to go straight through.

"What the heck." Amethyst yelled, trying to get her fist out the boulder but it seems not to get unstuck.

"You're stuck in a trap of your own mistakes." Garnet said walking to the side of Amethyst. "Now allow me to cure you." She added.

"No, no, no don't touch me you trader." Amethyst objected.

With that Garnet smashed a gauntlet over Amethyst's head causing her to convert back into her gem form falling to the ground.

"That should be enough to free her from Bill's control." Garnet said.

The kids and Peridot got up from where they were and ran up to Garnet as she was picking up Amethyst's gem, contained it in a bubble, and poofed it off.

"Wow Garnet that was quick how you do it." Mabel asked.

"It was simple let her get comfy let her think she was winning which lead to her downfall." Garnet replied.

"Good now that one less gem to do deal with no that leave Pearl, who is probably fighting Connie and Lapis right now. We need to go and help them before it to late." Dipper said.

"Oh I don't think we have to because that problem about to be taken care of." Garnet replied.

"What are you talking about Pearl is highly trained swords woman and she got multiple other tricks in her arsenal and you think we should just sit back and let our friends face someone, who almost as strong as you." Dipper said getting frustrated.

"Just trust her Dipper because she can see into the future after all so let put her special power to the test." Pacifica suggested, patting Dipper on the back.

"Oh alright, but if something bad happen to those two I'll blame you." He said.

"Understood now let go see if what I can see come true." Garnet replied.

With that the five of them took walking in the direction of where Pearl's battle with Connie and Lapis was taking place.

 _ **(Let go to Connie and Lapis...)**_

Both girls were still locked in battle with Pearl and her's hologram; Connie was fight two of the holograms, while Lapis was fighting the real Pearl and one of the holograms.

As Connie was sword fighting one of the hologram pearl she didn't realize that the other one was sneaking up behind her. When it was close the hologram made a strike for Connie, but lucky Connie turned around just in time to see the attack and quickly avoid it with only a piece of her hair cut off.

Once dodging the attack Connie moved a couple feet away from the holograms and bend down on one knee trying to catch her breath and said, "man this holograms are just as strong as the original Pearl and they are putting the number game to their advantage I just hope Lapis is doing better than me right now."

Lapis was launching ice shards at Pearl and her hologram, but Pearl was dodging each ice shard, while the ice shards were going straight through hologram with causing a serious damage to it. Once the attack seemed to failed Pearl made a quick dash to Lapis while trying to cut her with sword. Before she could Lapis to made a quick defends by summoning two water hand catching the blade, and snapping it in half.

When the sword was broken Pearl kicked Lapis in the stomach to push her away from her. After they were separated Pearl's soon glowed as she summoned two spears, got into another battle stance and said, "you've broken my sword now I'm going to make your death a very slow and painful experience."

With that said Pearl began to fire laser from both spears causing Lapis to fire multiple ice shards in defense. As both attacks were sent the attacks collided with each other wiping one another out and creating a huge cloud of white f between the two of them.

Lapis began to look around as she see that the entire battlefield between her and Pear were completely covered in fog and not only that but she couldn't see Pearl either. While that took place unknown to Lapis was that Pearl decide to take advantage of the situation by summoning many more holograms of herself to surround the entire area.

Lapis continued to look around as she thinks, 'damn if I can't see Pearl how will I be able to avoid or counter her next attack.'

Next, multiple attacks began to come from different sides coming towards Lapis not giving her any time to come up with a counter or a defense making all strikes hit Lapis. When they all attacks hit more attack began to come through the fog heading toward Lapis again.

Lapis kept getting hit by multiple strikes that causing her fall down to her knee as she was now in a great world of pain as it seem to be the end for Lapis when suddenly she was in a navy blue aura as her eye began to turned pale white.

Then Lapis stood up as she began to let out a loud shout causing her to make a giant wave of water to form around her making it go everywhere clearing not only the fog, but destroying the multiple holograms Pearl and making the real Pearl to fall back on her side.

When everything was clear the aura around Lapis deemed down and her eyes returned to normal and she soon passed out because of extra power she had summoned out of nowhere.

Back with Connie, who was now back on her feet, was now looking around confused about why the two holograms she was facing had suddenly just disappeared all sudden. As she looked around her eyes came across a passed out Lapis laying on the ground.

"Oh no Lapis!" Connie yelled.

The girl then took off running towards her friend, she arrived Connie drop down to her knees, started shaking Lapis's back as she said, "Lapis! Please wake up Lapis or leased give me a sign to tell me that you're okay."

With that Lapis let a soft moan as she began to regain consciousness. Next, Lapis turn her head off the ground to see Connie and said, "Connie."

"Lapis, you're alright thank goodness." Connie smiled. "Now what happen and where is Pearl?" She asked.

"I guess I used the rest of my strength to summon my ultimate attack called the hydro whirlpool to take out the hologram Pearls and well for the real Pearl she should be laying right over there." Lapis replied using the strength she summon to point to her right.

Connie quickly looked in the direction to where Lapis was pointing, but when she looked all she saw was a small dent in the dirt.

"Umm, Lapis I'm sorry to say but I don't see anyone there." She replied.

"SHE NOT!?" Lapis yelled.

Connie turned her attention back to Lapis as she replied, "no Lapis there is nobody there."

'Oh no I could've sworn that I taken her out along with her holograms, but if she not there then where could she be.' Lapis thought.

"Umm...Lapis, you might want to look behind you." Connie said with her voice in a mixture of surprised and fear.

Lapis turned her head around, she did her eyes widen as she looked to see a bruised Pearl standing over them while holding a sword in her right hand while the other hand held on to her stomach.

"I don't understand my attack should've force you back into your gem how are you still standing on your feet?" Lapis asked confused.

"You called that an attack it was more like a waste of time & power, but I got to emit that attack did some damage even for highly trained gem like myself." Pearl replied. "Now that both of you together here you'll save me the trouble of haunting you down. Well prepare to meet your destruction." Pearl added.

With that Pearl slashed her sword at the two girls causing them to close their eyes as they prepare to take on the impact from the attack. After a few seconds of waiting they realized the attack never came, when they open their's eyes they saw Steven standing over them blocking Pearl's attack using with his pink shield.

"Steven!" Both girls smiled.

Steven turned his head towards the girls, gave them a wink, and turned his attention toward back Pearl. Next he gave a great push making Pearl fall back a few feet away from the three of them.

"You how did you escape I'm was sure that Master Bill had you under lock and key?" A confused Pearl asked.

"Well 'Pearl' I like to say that I had a little luck on my side and now I came to save my friends, free you three from you hypnosis, and after that we're going to confront CD and put an end to all of this once and for all." Steven said, then turning towards lapis and Connie. "I saw you two fight while I was in the control room and I'm really proud of you'll for fighting now rest I'll take over the rest from here." He added.

"Thank you, Steven." Both girls replied, blushing

Steven placed his left hand on Connie's head, while placing the right hand Lapis's head and gently rubbing their heads making them blush even redder. After he was done he gave one last wink before turning his attention back toward Pearl.

"So you've decided to that you're going to take the place of your friends and fight me?" Pearl asked.

"If that is what it take to take you down Pearl." Steven replied. "I won't hold back." He added as he got into a battle stance with his shield covering him.

Pearl soon got into a battle stance of her own and she said, "just so you'll know I won't kill you because it might displease Master Bill, but what I going to do is apprehend you and turn you and your friends over to him and he'll decide on what to do with three of you."

"Well in order to do that you'll have to defeat me first and it sounds like you're more talk than action Pearl." Steven said.

After all that was said Pearl's eyes soon filled with anger as she soon launched herself at him and started striking at him with her sword, but Steven was blocking each attacked with his shield only being pushed back. During one attack Pearl raised her sword up as she slammed it down like a hammer, but Steven move out the way to avoid the attack only to have a piece of his shirt getting cut off.

Steven moved away from Pearl where took his shield off his arm and tossed it at Pearl getting a direct hit causing her fall to her knees. When he thought it was over Pearl quickly recuperated and with great speed she was back to her feet standing in front of Steven before he could even catch his breath and began to strike with her sword.

Before Pearl could almost hit him Connie came from behind Steven blocking her attack with Rose's sword.

"You again stop getting in my way." A very angry Pearl said adding more pressure on her sword.

Connie started slipping back from the extra pressure, when seeing this Steven quickly summoned out a bubble around the two them causing Pearl to back a few feet away from them.

"Connie what are you doing I thought I told you and Lapis to relax while I handle Pearl." Steven said.

"I know, but I just couldn't just sit back and let you protect us. Especially you almost got your head taken off and I not as badly hurt as Lapis so I can lead a hand to help you out here we're Jam Buddies remember so we look out for each other, right?" Connie replied.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Alright you can help." Steven said. "We're going to need to think of plan if we're going to take her down." He added.

Connie nodded in agreement and the two started to think of a plan to fight Pearl. After the two discussing a pink glow began to shine as the bubble began to dissolve. When the light dimmed down there stood Stevonnie with a sword and shield in hand ready for battle.

Stevonnie then began to charge towards, while Pearl did the same. When they met their blades collided and the air felt silent they were neck. Stevonnie soon swung with her shield, but Pearl dodged by doing a backflip to get getting some distance between the two of them.

When Pearl landed she soon began to launch multiple shoots from her sword, but Stevonnie either blocked it with her shield or dodge the attacks. Next, a blasted shoot Stevonnie causing her to lower her defense that gave Pearl the opportunity she wanted and decide to charge at Stevonnie once again.

Stevonnie shock off the pain to look see Pearl heading towards her to defend herself Stevonnie swung her sword at Pearl, but she suddenly vanished from their sight.

Stevonnie began looking around for Pearl as she asked, "where in the world did she go?"

"Look out she right above you!" Lapis shouted warning Stevonnie.

After hearing Lapis, Stevonnie looked up and sees Pearl diving down towards them with her sword pointing towards them. When seeing her Stevonnie quickly lifted up her shield to block the attack.

Lapis managed to make it back to her feet and started running toward Stevonnie as she shouted, "No don't block it she can cut threw you shield going at that speed!"

"What are you talking about?" Stevonnie asked looking away from Pearl.

"It look like victory is mine." Pearl grinned to herself.

When realizing she wasn't going to make it in time summon a big ice shard and shot it towards Pearl as she fell back to the ground because she wasn't ready to use her powers again. As it looked like Pearl was about land the final blow on Stevonnie, when a ice shard came out of nowhere and went straight through her and she converted back to her gem from as she bounced off the top of Stevonnie's shield.

"Wait happen?" A confused Stevonnie asked, then looking to see Pearl's gem on the ground. "Is this Pearl?" She added picking up Pearl's gem

Stevonnie looked over to see Lapis laying in a spot different spot then she was before and quickly rushed over to her side. After she arrived to Lapis, Stevonnie defused back into Connie and Steven as Steven picked up Lapis in his arms.

"Lapis are you okay." Steven asked.

"Steven *cough* I'm *cough* fine *cough* just used some energy *cough* that I summon up out of nowhere." Lapis replied. "Don't worry we'll be fine after I rest." She added.

"But why you do it?" Steven asked.

"Because I couldn't let you two to be killed by Pearl and I also didn't want Connie to be the one to die by your side that my job." Lapis answered.

With that Lapis gave them one last smirk before shutting her eyes resting with that she was covered in a blue light as she retreating into her gem. Once she did Connie patted Steven on his back as she said, "don't worry Steven she'll be fine after she rest."

"Yeah you're right she'll be just fine." Steven replied, happy picking Lapis up bridal style. "Now let go find the others." He added.

"I don't that it'll be a problem." Connie said, looking up.

"Why you say that?" Steven asked.

Connie then pointed up to where she was looking at Steven followed finger to see the whole group standing on a hill above them.

"Hey you guys alright." Dipper called out to them.

"Yeah we're alright maybe a few scrapes and bruises, but we're just fine." Steven replied.

The whole group came down the hill towards them, when they all had felt great to be reunited with their's friends. Dipper was the first to asked, "what happen to Lapis?"

"She got weak during the battle so she retreated into her gem don't worry she'll be fine. Speaking of which what happen you'll, what took you'll so long to get here?" Steven asked looking at Dipper.

"I'm sorry, but we got a little side track, but good news we got a little surprised for you." Dipper replied, looking to "Alright you can come out now." He added turning to the distant.

Steven looked to the distance to see Garnet come walking out toward the group.

"Hello Steven." She said.

"Garnet. You guys manage to free her." Steven asked surprised.

"Yeah after we free her we went to help out Peridot and Mabel with Amethyst that what kept us so long." Dipper replied.

"Okay Steven can you give me, Pearl and Lapis's gems." Garnet asked holding her hand out to Steven.

"Yeah sure." Steven replied.

Steven reached into his pocket and gave garnet, Lapis's gem, while Connie gave her, Pearl's. When Garnet got them she contained them both in a bubble and proofed them away.

"Alright now that we're all together let head to Cipher diamond's lair and put an end to this once and for all." Steven said.

They all nodded their's head in agreed.

Seeing them on board with his plan, they all began taking off running toward the direction of where he left CD's lair.

(A few minutes later...)

The seven arrive at CD's lair, where they found CD looking at the monitor.

"Welcome I've been expecting you." She said, turning around to face them.

"CD!" They all shouted.

"Yes you're correct and I'm impressed by the seven of you'll I took control of the most powerful gems on your team and somehow you'll manage to not only defeat them, but you also manage to free one." CD said, while giving the kids a hand clap. "But to bad not even that will be able to save you." She said with twisted grin.

"Wait what does she mean?" Connie asked.

Next, CD shoot a laser from her fingertips at Garnet, when it hit it caused Garnet to convert back into her Ruby and Sapphire's gem forms.

"Oh no Garnet!" Steven shouted.

"You're going to pay for that." Pacifica said.

Pacifica took the blaster off her back started aiming it towards CD and fire it as it headed for CD, she absorbed it into her body.

"Nice try my turn now." CD replied.

With that CD sent out a laser from her's eyes heading towards Pacifica. When it was about to reach her, she jumped out the way to avoid the attack and only sustained minor damage.

"Pacifica!" Dipper shouted running over to her, when he arrive he quick checked her pulse and to see if she was still breathing. "Okay she fine just unconscious." He added in relief.

"Man I tried to eliminate that little trader, but I guess her being unconscious mean she wouldn't be able to get in my way." CD said. "So which of you is next?" She asked

The five kids stood there their in shock and fear as they now have to come up with a way to defeat one of most powerful enemy they've ever faced in their lives.

The group huddle up and Steven said, "okay guys this could be very bad situation for the five of us so any ideas to take her down?"

"Well by looks of it this area it look like an old abandoned gem ship if you'll distract her long enough I could hack into the system and set this place to blow." Peridot suggested.

"Peridot that an great idea." Steven replied smiling.

When seeing him smile Peridot blushed a little red as she said, "umm, thanks Steven."

"Yeah it is a great idea and all but how are going to distract her long enough for you to go." Dipper pointed out.

Everybody started thinking until a imaginaire light bulb appeared over Mabel's head as she began to have an idea.

"I got an idea." She said.

"Okay what is it Mabel?" Steven asked.

Mabel, then pulled Steven over to her and she said, "I think it time for Maven or Stabel to make another appearance to fight CD."

"That a good idea Mabel, but I think it would be better if Stevonnie made an appearance to fight CD." Connie replied pulling Steven over to her.

"How do you get to fuse with him it was my idea!" Mabel shouted.

With that two girls got into argument over who should fuse with Steven, making everybody sweat drop watching them.

"Well Steven, who are you going to fuse with?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know I can't decide on who to fuse with." Steven said, then starting think for a moment. "Wait I just got an idea." He added.

The two girls were still in argument until a bright pink light got their attention, they turned around to see a tall boy with short black hair wear blue vest covering a short sleeve red shirt with a yellow star in the middle, gray denim pants, and black shoes.

"Steven, Dipper what are you'll doing?" Mabel asked.

"Well since couldn't figure out which one of you two fuse with so he decide to fuse with Dipper and my name is going to be Deven." The boy said. "And we'll detract Cipher diamond long enough for Peridot to get to hack that computer and take with Mabel and Connie with you, okay." He added.

"Ste- I'm mean Deven are you sure you can handle her on your own?" Connie asked worried.

"Don't worry Connie with our two minds I think we can manage." Deven replied with a smile.

"I would kiss you, but I don't want Dipper as well so just promise you'll be alright." Mabel said.

"Don't worry we'll make it out okay." Deven replied. "Now go I'll take care of it from now on." He added.

"He right let's go now." Peridot agreed.

With that the three girls took off running out the room leaving Deven alone with Cipher Diamond. When they were gone Deven turned around to face CD.

"Sending your friends away isn't going to help you, it will actually make your defeat more quick and easy." CD pointed out. "But we can't have that can so here what I'm going to do is, I'm going to use my gem power to fight you, okay." CD added.

"Wow that really nice of you." Deven replied.

'Be careful when they make a promise there is always a loophole to it so watch our back.' The voice inside Deven's head said.

Deven and CD got into a battle stance as they prepared themselves. Next, they charge at each other with full force, when they met CD goes for a punch, but Deven slaps her hand out the way and elbows her hard on the top of her forehead.

"AWW! My eye you'll pay for that you littl..." CD started, but got interrupted by get hitting in the stomach by Deven's shield.

"Had enough yet?" A cocky Deven said, while playing punching the air.

"You two just got lucky twice that all so happy all you want because that those were your only chance." CD replied angrily.

CD soon pick the shield off the ground, once she pick it up she lit it on fire with blue flame and flung it at Deven. As it head toward him, Deven tried to make the shield disappear, but the flames were interfering with his power somehow so he jumped it out the way before the shield could touch him.

'Wow this is going to be a real ruff I hope the girls are doing better right now.' Deven thought to himself.

 _ **(With the girls...)**_

The three girls were running through the hallways of the abandoned gem ship looking for the main generator to hack into the system.

"Guys you think we'll find it soon?" Mabel asked tired of running.

"Don't give up Mabel we have to find Steven and Dipper are depending on us to find it." Connie replied.

"Yeah we can't give up yet we need to keep trying." Peridot added.

They kept running until Peridot stopped at a door, when seeing this the other two stopped to look around at Peridot.

"Peridot, what are you doing let keep going." Mabel said.

"We don't have I've found the room." Peridot replied.

Both Mabel and Connie walked over to Peridot as they look up to see the door she was standing in front of them has ancient written on it.

"You sure these the door?" Connie asked looking confused.

"I sure am I this is ancient gem writing and I understand it completely." Peridot answered.

With that Peridot placed her hand on the scanner and it glow bright green and the door slide to right as it open up. After the door the three walked in looking around to see technology all over the room that seem too advance for mankind have ever seen.

"Woah." Mabel said, looking around.

"Don't get excited over this is simple old school stuff the gems have advance past this over five thousands years ago." Peridot replied.

Next, they arrived to the largest computer in the room, what they expect to be the computer that control the generator.

"Alright here go come on Peridot, you're do your thing." Connie said.

"Gladly." Peridot replied.

Peridot walked up to the computer, where she began to hack into the system. While she typing at the keyboard Connie and Mabel took a seat on the floor as they waited for Peridot finish her job. As they waited there was a loud hand clap that got all their attention. Mabel, Connie, and Peridot, who stop typing computer, turned to see Gideon in the doorway with Jasper by his side.

"Well look what we have a couple of intruder and my beloved Mabel." Gideon said.

"Gideon." Mabel said.

"That the name don't wear it out." He replied.

"Wait you know this person?" Connie asked.

"Yeah I dated him a couple of times and I had my brother break up with him for me and it didn't turned out like I planned so he tried to destroy because he thinks Dipper turned me against him or something so he a failed romance experience one of many in the life of Mabel pines before I meet Steven." Mabel replied. "And don't worry Steven knows and he willing to overlook my past that makes him so great." She added.

"Enough talking about Steven, what makes him better than me. Never mind that because hr and your brother are soon to be eliminated by Bill and Yellow diamond soon, but you'll be gone way before than. Jasper take care of them." Gideon commanded.

Jasper gave an angry huff before walking in front the gem on her nose started to as summoned her a hammer shaped helmet covered her head.

"Peridot, you continue to work on the computer, while me and Mabel keep these two busy." Connie said, pulling out Rose's sword.

"Got it." Peridot said, then went back to typing on the computer.

Connie looked at Mabel as she asked, "you ready for this?"

"I know I had to be sooner or later." Mabel replied.

"I'll take the lead come when I give you the signal." Connie said.

Connie took the lead and rushed up to Jasper and started striking her slashing her sword at Jasper while trying to avoid being hit by Jasper's weapon.

After a few minutes of attack and defense Connie found herself blocking Jasper attack as she said, "Mabel it time I need t...," but had to stop when Jasper smashed her helmet against her sword again.

"Connie don't worry I'm coming." Mabel said worried.

With that Mabel pick up a plan off the floor, rushed over to them, and hitting Jasper with it, but the attack seem to have no affect as Jasper turned to Mabel and said, "adorable you two think you'll can actually win."

Jasper picked up Mabel and thrown her to Connie. Mabel fell on Connie causing them both fly a few feet away from her both landing on the ground.

Mabel sat up as she said, "Connie enough playing around we need to hurry up so Steven can say what a great job I did."

"Hang on what makes you think he'll believe that I did more work than you." Connie argued.

"Well maybe if yo..." Mabel said, but got interrupted by Connie.

"That it!" Connie said excited.

"What's it?" Mabel asked confused.

"Our arguing is getting in the way of us fighting together, but if we can get those two to argue we can take out Jasper and double up Gideon." Connie explained.

"Connie that a great idea, but how are we going to get those two to argue?" Mabel asked, then began thinking.

"Don't worry I got that covered already now just listen up." Connie replied.

With that Connie leaned into Mabe's ear, where she whispered her plan to Mabel. After she was done Mabel nodded her head in agreement to everything Connie said.

Mabel then ran up to Jasper trying to get her attention.

"Jasper bet you can't catch me." Mabel said mocking her, then running away.

Jasper got angry as she said, " you little insect I'll squish for make fun of me."

Next, Jasper rolled up into an energy wheel as she soon took off after Mabel as she did so Connie watched from the distance as she smiled and said, "yes she took the bate."

Mabel changed her direction now leading Jasper toward Lil Gideon, when arrived she quickly placed him in front of her as Jasper kept coming towards them no stop.

"M-M-Mabel, what are you doing?" He asked scared and confused.

When Jasper was about to hit them Mabel pushed Gideon forward make him take the impact while, she jumped out the way. Jasper stopped rolling to see a hurt Gideon laying in front of her.

"How dare you hit me I'm telling Bill about this." He said with his voice deep in a angry tone.

"Hey it not my fault if you're going to get in the way then I don't care if I have to fight you to." Jasper threaten.

"Jasper if you do anything to hit me again to Bill won't happy." Said a mad Gideon.

"I don't care and why would he need a little small twirp like you." Jasper argued back.

"At least I wasn't poof by an underling." Argued Gideon.

"No, but do you want to get kicked by one." Jasper replied ready to fight him.

The two stood there as they glared each other, when the rope came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Gideon bragging him to the ground.

"What the heck?" A very confused Gideon asked.

He looked up to see Mabel holding the grappling hook, when seeing her Jasper was about to attack when something came through her body causing her to turn into covert into her gem form. Once her gem fell to the ground there stood Connie standing over it with Rose sword in her hands.

"You sneaky Devils ,you'll turned us into your puppets." Gideon said.

"Correct and you fell for it hook line and sinker." Mabel agreed.

Mabel and Connie, then go back over to Peridot, who was still typing on the computer.

"Peridot, you almost done yet?" Mabel asked.

"Wait just a few more seconds." Peridot replied, then pressing a few more button. "And...done." She added.

Peridot pressed one lasted button and as soon as it was pushed the whole area was flashed red as the computer said, "ERROR! ERROR! SELF-DESTRUCTION HAS BEEN ACTIVATED IN 4 MINUTES"

"Let get out of here!" Peridot said take off running out the room as fast as she can.

"Hey at least wait for us!" Connie shouted running after her with Mabel following behind.

The three of them left the room leaving a tied up Gideon and Jasper's gem behind.

"Hey wait you'll forgetting something!" Gideon shouted.

But he shout remained unanswered as he continued to struggled in his caption.

 _ **(Back to Deven...)**_

Deven and CD were still locked in a furious battle one another not looking to give u any time soon, Deven was being pushed back by dodging multiple of CD's attack, when CD suddenly vanished from sight.

"Look behind you." A voice said coming from behind Deven.

Deven looked behind him self only to see nothing.

"Now look to your right." the voice said.

Deven quickly turned looked his right, but got hit in the face with two fist by CD. Deven stumble back a bit, while managing to still stand on his feet.

"Dam...mit I forgot she could teleport." Deven mumbled under his breath and placing his left hand to his left cheek.

Deven looked around up and saw that CD was nowhere to be found.

"Cipher stop hiding and fight me like the gem or demon you are." Deven said trying to sound tough.

CD secretly popped up behind him and whispered, "right here."

Deven got surprised and tried to react by trying to elbow her, but she vanished before it contact was making Deven let out a smirk.

'I can predict her next move' Deven thought summoning a shield.

"Oh your shield what are you going to do now?" CD asked as her voice echo throughout the room.

"Attack me and find out." Deven responded ready to attack.

Next, CD popped infront of him and Dean swung at her but she vanished yet again. She then appeared to his right but Deven flung his shield at that spot.

The shield hits CD in the face making her take a few steps back and said, "Got to say you kids our doing better then that Alexandrite gem I faced earlier."

Before She could light it on fire Deven made it disappear and summoned a new one out.

"I'm going to defeat you for what you did you to my friend friends!" A angry Deven yelled, then charging at CD.

CD drew her sword and began charging at Deven. Their weapons collided with each other making them evenly match. As they were in a war for power CD opened for her other two hands and punched threw it making them hit in Deven on the a left and right side of his face.

Deven fell back to shack off the pain, when he almost sliced by CD's sword but rolled out the way just in time.

"That's was a close one." He sighed in relief.

"Okay you two this has gone on long enough I'm ending this figh..." CD started but got stop when she noticed that that the room was glowing red. "What the heck is going on?" She asked in anger.

'Looks like Peridot's plan worked which mean we done enough detracting her for time.' Deven thought getting up off the ground.

"You two what have you done!?" CD shouted with blue flames surrounding her.

"Even if I didn't know why would I tell you." Deven answered.

CD did take that answer lightly and headbutted Deven on the face.

"Enough of this I'm destroying you once and for all!" CD shouted making herself even bigger.

She moved her foot above Deven, where she tried to step on him at full forced, but he lifted his shield using it stop her foot from stepping on him completely.

"Give up and this will be painless." CD said adding more pressure.

"No I...I can still fight, you're just big." Argued Deven.

CD started laughing knowing she was going to win.

"Leave Steven and Dipper alone said a few voices in unison. They look towards the direction to see Mabel, Connie, and Peridot carrying an unconscious(a/n you'll thought I just left Gideon there come on I ain't that heartless.)

"You, the three brats that ran away earlier did you'll come back to watched me crush Deven?" CD asked.

"Actually no we came to save him." Connie replied.

"Now Peridot shouted.

With that Mable shot her grappling hook towards CD with a destabilizer attached to the front of it. CD hopped back trying not to get hit by it, when that happen Deven took the opening and got from under CD's foot and ran toward the gem destabilizer. He caught at it fell from the ground and removed it from the grappling hook and threw it at CD.

CD couldn't avoid it this time and as it connected a static pulse erupted throughout her body causing and she shrinked down as she passed out.

"We did it!" Mabel shouted excited.

"Yeah great work you guys." Connie said.

Everybody started high fiving each other as they celebrate their known victory.

"Umm, excuse me you guys not to rain on the parade or anything, but... THIS WHOLE PLACE IS ABOUT TO FOR IN SMOKE!" Peridot shouted.

"No prob how much time do we got left anyway?" Deven asked.

Peridot look at her watch that held the time of the detonation and she replied, " about ten seconds to left to go."

"What!" They all yelled.

Without hesitation they all took off running for towards the halls as they heading towards the exit in a hurry as the clock countdown.

:10

:09

:08

:07

:06

:05

:04

:03

:02

:01

:00

The whole base exploded leaving nothing but scrap metal.

 _ **To be concluded...**_

 _ **Alright everybody this has been chapter eleven sorry I have to end it like this but I wanted to put this chapter up don't worry it will all be finished in chapter twelve of my story and shoutout to my friend Shun Benitoite for helping me out with the fighting scene that all for now I'm still Jaroberts251 signing out. Peace**_


	12. AvtBcChapter 12

**A visit to Beach city**

 **251**

 **Chapter 12: The Conclusion**

 ** _Hey everybody this is your boy, Jaroberts251, and I know it been a while since my last update and I like to say I'm sorry for that, but I'm back and I'm here to being you the final chapter of my story, 'A visit to Beach city,' but before we get started I would like to thank everyone, who came along watch this serious, and gave me ideas when I was stuck. If you like my story, but I made some writing mistake I'm sorry for those in school English class was never my strong suit that why I trying to improve them. Now on with the story..._**

 ** _(Back where we left off...)_**

CD's lair just blow up and there was a large cloud of black smoke as it began to rain pieces of scrap metal from the sky. Next, the smoke started to clear away there stood a large pink bubble popped to reveal Deven stand over an unconscious group Connie, Mabel, Peridot, and Gideon.

'Man that was a close call good thinking that we thought of surrounding the group in a magic bubble. Now let's see if everybody is okay." Deven thought.

Deven looked to see Peridot's body lying close to him, he walked over to her, and got one knee as he began calling out to her.  
"Peridot. Peridot. Peridot please wake up." He said in attempt to wake up her up.

After that Peridot began to move in sleep as her eyes open slowly. When her eyes were open she immediately hope up from where she was lying as she began to remember everything that just took place a few moments ago. She looked around to see everybody asleep on the ground.

'Wait if we were just in an explosion how are we all still alive?' Peridot asked to herself.

"Peridot." Deven said, getting her attention.  
Peridot turned around to see Deven standing over them and said, "Oh it you the fusion of Steven and Dipper, Deven I believe is your name."

"I'm glad to see that you're okay Peridot." Deven said, giving her a smile.

Peridot blushed a little red as she replied, "f-f-feelings the same for you."

"Hey Peridot since you're awake can you do me a favor and checks to see if the others are okay, while I go check out the destruction of CD's base?" Deven asked.

"Umm, sure I can do that." Peridot agreed.

"Great I know you can." Deven said, then head off towards the ruins of CD's base.

After he was gone, Peridot looked to see Connie was the closed to her, walked over to her unconscious body, grabbed Connie by the shoulder and began shaking her repeatedly.

"Wake up wake up wake up." Peridot shouted as she continued to shack Connie.

Connie started to mumble in her sleep as she began to feel the effect of Peridot's wake up method and her eyes started to open up.

"P-p-per-peridot I'm awake now so stop shaking me." Connie said as she finally woke up.

Peridot stopped shaking Connie and let go of her shoulder causing her to go back on the ground as she said, "oh good you're awake."

"Yeah I'm wake." Connie replied.

"Anyway are you okay?" Peridot asked.

"I was until you kept shaking me in my sleep." Connie answered.

"Well all I heard was that you're okay." Peridot said, getting up. "Now that you're okay I'm going to check on the Pines girl." She added.

"Wait if you're going to check on Mabel, then I'm coming along with you." Connie said, getting off the ground.

"Alright suit yourself." Peridot said.

Peridot began walking off towards Mabel's body with Connie following behind her, when they arrived to find a sleeping Mabel lying on her back as she let out a snore.

"Okay I'm going to wake her up now." An annoyed Peridot said.

With that Peridot grabbed Mabel by the shoulder with both hands and started shaking her just like she did to Connie.

"Wake up wake up wake up." Peridot repeated.

After a few minute of trying Peridot attempt failed and she let go of Mabel as she said, "Well it this one is deeper in her subconscious, than you were Connie it appear we might have to use drastic measure."

"Hang on Peridot before you do so I think I might have an idea that will wake up." Connie implied.

"If you got anything that will wake her up then go ahead try it out." Peridot agreed.

Connie smiled and leaned down to Mabel's ear as she whispered, "Mabel I wanted to tell you that Steven choice me."

After that was said Mabel's eyes immediately opened as she sat up from her spot and said, "Wait Steven, you're making a big mistake."

With that both started to chuckle at that, while Mabel was looking confuse to with what they laughing about.

"Hey what so funny?" She asked.

Connie stopped laughing as she explained, "Steven never decide who he wanted to be with I just said that to wake you up."

"And you fell for it hook line and sinker." Peridot added.

"Connie that not funny you how serious I take this love square." Mabel said, getting mad.

"I know and I'm sorry, but we couldn't get you to wake up so you left me no choice." Connie said.

"Alright I'll let this one slid. Anyway where Deven?" Mable asked.

"Yeah Peridot where is Deven?" Connie asked as well

"Well the fusion you know as Deven has left to search through the ruins of CD's base, so he left me in charge of waking everybody up." Peridot explained.

"He what!?" The two girls said in a unison.

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll be okay and beside once we wake up Pacifica we can go meet up with them." Peridot replied.

"Then what are we doing just standing around here let wake up Pacifica so we can catch up with the boys let's go." Mabel said eager to see Deven.

With that the three of them got up and walked off to find Deven.

 _ **(Let's go to Deven...)**_

The fusion was walking through the ruins of what use to be a CD's lair as he appears to be looking for something.

'Come on were could they be.' The fusion thought to himself.

Next, Deven picked up a large square piece of metal off the ground and throw it to the side.

"There they go we found them." He said out loud.

A smile appeared on Deven's face as he looked at an unconscious Bill Cipher and a yellow diamond lying in the wreckage.

'Good they're weak and unconscious now let hurry up and contain them before they wake up.' The voice in Deven's head said.

With that Deven made a reach for them, but before he could do so Bill grabbed him by the wrist stopping him from doing so.

"Oh no Bill!" Deven yelled.

"Yeah that right it me and you little brats think you all could've got rid me that easily, then you'll don't know who you'll are messing with." Bill cipher said, angry. "And now to end you two where you'll stand." He added.

Next, Bill raised his other hand and a blue fireball formed in it as he started to take aim at Deven.

"Oh no we can't dodge and we don't have enough to make a shield only enough to contain two of them, so what do we do now?" Deven asked.

'I-I-I don't know what to do, but if this is the end I'm just glad that we're going down as a team.' The voice in Deven's head replied.

"Yeah me too buddy." Deven said.

"Alright time for you to go. I would say it been fun, but then I would be lying now would I." Bill stated.

Bill started to swinging his hand at Deven like he was going for punch, but before he was could connect a blasted came out of nowhere and hit Bill causing him to let go of Deven as he went flying back.

"Okay now I'm confused where did that come from?" Deven asked confused.

Deven then turned to see a ruffed up Pacifica holding up the gem blaster in her hand. After seeing her a big smile formed across Deven's face as he appears happy to see her.

"Pacifica!" Deven yelled as he began to run towards her.

Pacifica looked at Deven in confusion as she saw the tall boy come towards her, once Deven arrived to her he smiled as he said, "I'm glad that you're okay Pacifica."

"Umm, I sorry to say this, but who exactly are you?" Pacifica asked.

"Oh yeah you were unconscious when I was created, but anyway to make a long story short my name is Deven and I am the fusion of Dipper pines and Steven universe." Deven explained.

After that was said Pacifica obviously didn't believe him as she pointed the gun to him and said, "do you honestly expect me to believe that, what do you think I'm an idiot or something?"

"No no no I never thought you were an idiot Pacifica that the truth." Deven replied, raising his hands up in defenses.

"Fine oh really then, prove it if you're really have a part of Dipper in there then tell me or show me something only Dipper know or have." Pacifica said. "And you only got one chance so make it count." She added as she began to load the blaster.

"Alright I will just give me a second." Deven replied, then starting to thinking of a way to prove himself to Pacifica.

After thinking for a few moment an idea came to his head as he said, "I got."

"You do don't you well show me then." Pacifica said, ready to fire at Deven.

Deven quickly took off his hat and lifted his veins. After he did so Pacifica looked to see there was an little Dipper constellation imprinted on his forehead. When seeing the constellation she knew that there was only one person she met in her life with that birthmark was her boyfriend.

"Dipper?" She asked confused.

"Yes Pacifica that what I was trying to tell you this whole time." Deven said.

With that Pacifica throw the gun down and move closer to hug Deven, who hugged her back.

"Oh Dipper I'm glad you're safe." She said, still hugging Deven. "Speaking of which this whole fusion thing isn't permanent is it?" She asked.

"Don't worry it not we're only like this because we had to fight Yellow Diamond and Bill Cipher's fusion, CD." Deven replied. "Speaking of which how did you escaped the explosion?" He asked.

"Well after CD blasted me I unknowingly landed on secret compartment that opened up sending my body outside of CD's lair."Pacifica explained. "Anyway since Bill Cipher and Yellow Diamond are defended why not unfuse so I can give my hero a little thank you present." She added in seductive voice.

"I would kiss him right now if I were you because you're about to history soon enough." A voice said getting their attention.  
Deven and Pacifica turned to see a beat up floating Bill Cipher hovering in the air in front of them.

"Bill how that possible I blasted you with the blaster and sent you flying. How are you still here?" Pacifica asked.

"Idiotic Northwest, you blasted me with a gem disruptor and thing is I'm not a gem or a diamond so what you mostly did was stunned me for a few moment." Bill explained. "It going to be a serious joy to eliminate a trader and two of the greatest pains in my side at once." He added.

Next, Bill lifted up his right palm as he summoned another fireball and tossed it at Deven and Pacifica. In the process Deven hugged Pacifica as he used his body to shield Pacifica from the attack.

"Oh look the fusion is using themselves as a human shield isn't that sweet, well if I don't get the trader Northwest at least I can get rid of two great threats to my plans." Bill said.

The fireball came at them with sonic speed and Deven continue to hold on tight to Pacifica as he prepared for impact. As it was it about to make contact something out of nowhere hope in front of the two and took the impact as some come across the field.

"Alright who got in the way of my victory this time?" Bill asked, frustrated.

Next, the smoke started to fade as there stood Connie, who was holding Steven mom's sword in front of her using it as a shield to take the blasted.

"Oh it you, Connie." Bill said.

When hearing her name Deven let go of Pacifica and turned around to see Connie and said, "Connie, you're okay."

"Yeah I'm alright I'm glad to see you're okay to Deven." She replied.

Deven walked up to her and gave her a hug, which caused Pacifica to get jealous in the process.

"Hey!" Pacifica yelled.

"Don't be mad at him it the Steven's part of him that hugging me." Connie said defending Deven.

"Well I hate to interrupt up your little reunion, but it time for all of you to be destroyed." Bill stated.

Deven stopped hugging Connie as he turned to face Bill and said, "oh really Bill by the looks of things it looks like you the who might be destroyed because look at it we defeated your alliances, we destroy your base, and you're almost out of energy. So by the looks of it you got two choices either give up now or be destroy because your out numbered here."

Bill started to look around nerves as he realized everything that Deven had said was true they defeated everything he had thrown at them and they were leaving him with him.

"I-I-I choice option three... 'to get away'." Bill answered, then floating off quickly in the opposite direction of the.

As he tried to get away he looked forward to see Mabel pines pointing her grappling at him as she asked, "going somewhere Bill?"

"Yeah going somewhere Demon clod?" Peridot added as she walked up to Mabel's side.

"W-w-well ladies I was just goi-" Bill said as he was floating backwards into a solid chest.  
Bill turned around nervously as he looked to see Deven standing over him.

"Oh please Pine tree and Universe boy don't destroy me I'll give you anything you two want." He pleaded.

"Don't worry Bill we're not going to destroy you." Deven replied.

"Really?" Bill asked, excited.

"Yeah really, but that doesn't mean we are just going forget all the stuff you and your partner, Yellow Diamond, did here so as your punishment you two are going to be spending a lot of time together." Deven replied.

"Wait what does that mean?" Bill asked.

 _ **(A few minutes later...)**_

Next, Deven held in the palm of his hands a pink bubble that contained Bill Cipher and the diamond form of Yellow Diamond.

"Hey let me out of here it cramp in here with that Diamond next to me." Bill complained.

"Bye Bill hope you and Yellow Diamond enjoy you'll quality time together." The kids said, playfully.

"I'm going to get you kids for this!" A furious Bill yelled.

With that Deven warped the bubble off to the containment room with all the other rogue gems were being captive. After they were gone everybody let out a sigh of relief as they were glad that complete nightmare was finally over with.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm just glad that it finally over." Mabel said.

"You're preaching to the quire girl." Connie agreed.

"Yeah I'm glad it over t-" Deven started before suddenly falling to the ground and blacking out.

After he hit the ground he was in gulped in a pink light as he dissolved into the unconscious duo of Steven universe and Dipper pines.

"DIPPER! STEVEN!" The girls yelled in worried see the boys just fainted out of nowhere.

 _ **(A few hour later...)**_

Steven woke up. He sat up as he looked around to find himself in his bedroom.

"Man that must've been one of the weirdest dreams I ever had." Steven said to himself.

Then Steven looked over to find an unconscious Dipper sleeping in the bed right next to him.

'Wait if Dipper is here than that means everything that just thought wasn't just a dream.' He thought.  
Steven tried to get out of bed, but as he did so it felt like he didn't have any blood in his legs as he kept wobbling every time tried to stand up. He then made his way over to the stairs as he started to make his way down to the living.

As he was about halfway before he accidentally tripped and felled down the rest of the steps, once he made it to bottom of the stairs he made a loud thud as he hit the floor.

"Steven!" Multiple voices yelled coming towards him.

Next, Steven felt multiple hands grabbed him as he was helped over to the couch. After he placed on the couch Steven looked to see Connie, Mabel, Lapis, Peridot, and Pacifica standing over him.

"Guys." Steven said lying on his back on the couch.

"Steven, you're finally awake." Connie stated.

"What do you mean finally?" Steven asked.

"You've been out for six hours." Lapis said.

"Actually Steven been out for promptly six hours forty-five minute and sixteen seconds." Peridot implied.

All the girls looked at Peridot in angry, while Steven stared at her in confusion.

"What I while Steven and Dipper were unconscious all I did was stare at a clock so don't judge me." Peridot said, looking away blushing.

"Speak of Dipper, how is he? Is he okay?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah is he?" Pacifica implied.

"Pacifica, Mabel I don't know when I woke he was still sleeping so hopefully he will wake up soon." Steven replied, sitting up on the couch.

Next there was another loud sounds coming from the stair. The noise stopped when there was a loud stud like something to hit the floor. Everybody looked over to the stairs to see Dipper lying at the bottom.

"Dipper!" Pacifica and Mabel yelled.

The two of them rushed over to him, when they got to him Mabel grabbed his legs and Pacifica grabbed his head, and the two picked him up and carried him over to the couch where Steven was sitting. Steven moved over on the couch so they could place Dipper's body right next to him.

Dipper sat up on the couch as he started to look around to find himself now on Steven's couch in the living room.

"Man what happen and how long was I out?" Dipper asked.

"Well Dipper it appears that when we were Deven we must of have used so energy fighting that we went over our limits causing our fusion's body to collapse out of exhaustion." Steven explained.

"Man Steven that was very good scientific statement." Dipper said.

"Being one minded with a person for a long time the people can intentionally pick up a thing or two from one another." Steven replied. "Hey where are the gems?" He asked.

"Oh don't worry they are okay we placed them in their separate expect for that red and blue gem we just throw them both into Garnet's room." Lapis said.

"Awesome with the major battle is over and everybody made it out alive we can all relaxes now." Steven stated sitting back on the couch.

"Hang on a minute Steven there is one thing we need to discuss before we can just move on past this." Mabel said.

"Okay and what would that be Mabel." Steven said.

Mabel walked up to Steven and wrapped her arms around as she asked, "so who do you choose?"

"Yeah Steven who do you choose: Me, Mabel, or Lapis?" Connie asked moving closer to Steven.

"It almost been a whole week Steven and we want an answer now." Lapis implied, also moving closer to Steven.  
Steven looked at the three girls standing before as he tried to think of which one of them does he want to be with the most.

"Umm...I choo-" He started before being interrupted by someone fake coughing catching his attention.  
Steven looked around to find who made the fake cough as he looked his eyes came upon Peridot, who had that her fist to her mouth.

"Peridot was that you?" Steven asked curious.

Peridot removed her fist away from her mouth and said, "yes that noise was me."

"Well what is it because Steven is in the middle of an important decision to make right now." Lapis said irritated

"Okay I was going to asked Steven, 'why not choose me'." Peridot replied.

"WHAT!?" Everybody yelled confused.

"Y-y-you'll heard me I think Steven should choose me." Peridot repeated, with aggression.

"And why would he?" Mabel asked.

"Because I've been doing calculation on the four of us seeing if us is more compatible with Steven and according to my calculation it says the one most compatible to Steven is me." Peridot said.

"I don't believe you and besides if that is true why didn't tell this earlier." Connie stated.

"Because I was in what the earthling call, 'denial' the whole time so I only been watch you'll from behind the scenes, but seeing Steven's body look almost lifeless it just made me realize how much I truly care about the first person to ever gave me a chance ever since I was stranded on Earth." Peridot explained as tears started to form in her eyes.

Connie, Mabel, and Lapis looked at each for a moment before as they were now feeling sorry for Peridot. They turned their attention back to Peridot as Connie said, "Hey Peridot."

"What?" Peridot asked, looking at Connie.

"Look we may not believe in your whole, 'who more compatible with Steven' story, but we do see that your feeling for Steven are deep just like ours, so how about we allow you to joy our friendly little competition." Connie offered.

"Really, are you sure?" Peridot asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Connie replied. "Right guys?" She asked Lapis and Mabel.

"Yes you can be part of it." Lapis replied getting mad about the extra completion.

"Oh alright she can join, but she a week behind so she automatically in last place." Mabel agreed.

"Thanks you three and I've got some catching up to so allow me to start." Peridot said.

Peridot walked up to Steven and place a hand on each of his cheeks and leaned in planting a kiss on Steven's lips causing his eyes to widen in shock as his cheeks turned bright pink. After she stopped she leaned over to his ears as she whispered, "I will win this."/

With that the four girls moved from around Steven and headed out the house leaving a still stunned Steven alone with Dipper and Pacifica.

"What the hell just happen here?" A stunned Steven manage to say.

"Didn't you just hear your love square just turned into a love pentagon." Dipper answered.

"Dipper darling I don't know why you are friends with him he just a womanizer." Pacifica said, sitting on Dipper's lap.

"Cut him some slack Pacifica it not his fault he got a whole bunch of girl wanting him." Dipper replied. "Isn't it Steven?" He added.

"No it totally not my fault I'm just big hearted kind of guy that all." Steven said.

"Well whatever I can't choice your friends Dipper, but remember what I told you as long as none of Steven's womanizing features rub off on you. I'll be okay with you two little friendship." Pacifica replied.

"Sure Pacifica I'll none of Steven's 'womanizing' traits rubs off on me." Dipper said as him and Steven sweat dropped.

"Good." Pacifica responded.

With that said three of them got up and went to do their own thing. Pacifica dragged Dipper off to go see if there was a place for her to shop at, while Steven had decided to just stay home to relaxes and get his strength back as he walked TV.

 ** _(Few days later...)_**

It been a few days since they finished the incident involving Bill Cipher and Yellow diamond took place and everything went back to normal, gems got took retook their physical form, the girls continue to fight over Steven with the addition of Peridot, and Steven showed Dipper and the other to the arcade. Today was the day Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica were setting up to go back to Gravity falls.

"Oh man I can't believe a week is up already." Mabel complained.

"Mabel I know you're sad I'm too but we told Grunkle Stan that would only be staying for a week that it." Dipper explained as he finished packing his bag.

"You'll ready to go?" Garnet asked.

"We're ready Garnet." They replied.

With that the twins grabbed their bags and met up with Garnet, who was waiting on them at the warp pad along with Pacifica. The twins stepped on the warp pad as they ready to go.

"Hang guys." Steven said coming to over to the warp pad. "You'll ain't leaving without saying goodbye to me first are you?" He asked.

"No we wouldn't."" Dipper replied.

"Okay good anyway goodbye you guys it was good to have you here for the week." Steven said.

"Goodbye Steven thank you'll guys for having us." Dipper said

Steven raised his hand up high in the air and Dipper did the same with his hand as he connected his to Steven as they give each other one last high five. After that was done Steven looked over to Mabel, who had her head down in sadness.

"Oh don't be sad Mabel even though it might be the last time we see each face to face, but as long as you got that communicator I've gave you'll we be able to stay in contact and even if you don't I gave you'll my cell phone number just in case." Steven said.

Mabel leaned her head up as a smile appeared on his face and with that she leaned forward to Steven as she gave him one last one lips and whispered into his ear, "tell Connie, Lapis, and Peridot that even though I'm not here that I won't give up and let either one of them win you."

"Sure I'll let them will let them know." Steven sweat dropped, then looking over to Pacifica. "Bye Pacifica." He added.

"Bye my boyfriend's womanizing friend." She replied.

With that the warp pad light up as Garnet, Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica teleported off.

After they left under the temple in the containment room something started to happen. One of the pink bubbles started to glow bright as it began to crack. Next, the bubble popped to released Bill Cipher and a yellow diamond.

"Man being trapped in that bubble for a few days was a terrible nightmare it just good to be free." Bill said, stretching himself out.

The diamond just started to glow as Yellow Diamond took form again. After she finish taking form she looked around as she asked, "where am I?"

"Oh look who decide to finally take form again, well Yellow Diamond we are inside the Crystal gems' temple this is where they hold all the corrupt gems the captured." Bill explained.

"Well if we're in their temple then lets take them out." Yellow Diamond suggested.

"Hang on YD you just retook physical form and those kids are probably up there and they already outsmarted us once don't need that happening again." Bill replied.

"What do suppose we do then?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"It simple I suppose we get help." Bill replied.

"By who there is no on in this universe as strong as you and me." Yellow Diamond stated.

"You maybe right about that Yellow Diamond, but I wasn't talking about help from this universe." Bill replied.

"Wait you suggesting we get help from another universe?" She asked.

"Does this answer your question." Bill said, then summoning a giant blue portal.

"Yes actually it does." Yellow Diamond replied.

"Good now let go." Bill said.

The two of them walked through the portal as it closed behind them

 **THE END or IS IT?**

 **Alright everybody that is the end of my sequel, "A visit to Beach" and I like to shout out all the people who came along with the development of this and I like shout my friend, Shun Benitoite for some of the fights scenes that were made in this story. There will be a trilogy to this story it going to be called, 'The Protagonist' and I know it going to have crossover of two extra shows along with Steven universe and Gravity falls. I don't know when I can release it, but until I might do shorts of Steven univese and Gravity falls, so got any ideas please P.M me or leave a comment. Until then my name Jaroberts251, signing off. Goodbye.**


End file.
